en el ombligo de la luna
by takarylove
Summary: takeru y yamato guardan un secreto..son vampiros,taichi el mejor amigo de yamato trata de olvidar a sora,yamato salva a mimi, y las cosas se complican cuando hikari regresa al pueblo..pues se a enamorado de takeru
1. hikary yagami

*lamentablemente los personajes de digimon no son de mi propiedad su existencia se debe al talento de akiyoshi hongo pero son utilizados en este fic con fines de entretenimiento ..mis fics no tiene nada que ver con la historia original creada por su autor y simplemente son resultado de una mente torcida que hecha volar su imaginacion de vez en cuando

hola espero en verdad este fic les resulte interesante se me ocurrio un buen dia ..de esos dias en que llega de golpe la idea..en fin aqui se los dejo ..al menos el intro la historia tratara de vampiros yamato y takeru tienen tiempo viviendo en el pueblo taichi es un sirviente de los hermanos pero lo consideran su mejor amigo y casi un tiene tiempo sin verle pues cuando murio su madre se fue a vivir con su padre a la cuidad pero taichi se nego a acompañarlos..su padre fallecio y hikari regreso a darle sepultura ..no logro encontrar a se encuentra con takeru un apuesto joven que le robo el aliento al instante ..mimi tambien a regresado al pueblo..con un solo proposito..suicidarse..sora por su parte quisiera saber por que taichi se alejo de ella...

**En el ombligo de la luna **

**Por: H. C. Tim mejor conocida en el mundo de los fics como Takarylove**

_¿Puede existir alguien que burle a la muerte? ¿Puede alguien robarte los suspiros con una sola mirada?_

**Hikari:**

A veces entre mas intentas alejarte..Sin querer terminas regresando..Al mismo lugar.. ¿Sabes por que? Por que nadie puede evitar su destino...aunque sea su deseo mas profundo... la muerte nos sorprende por que no le comprendemos nada..deja dolor y tristeza en lo profundo de nuestras almas ..Como humanos solo sabemos una sola cosa..Algún día le veremos a la cara...Eso es para todos.. ¿Verdad?.. ¿Todos tenemos que morir..No es cierto?..Con solo verle le supe..Hay cosas que están mas allá de nuestro entendimiento..Esto que siento es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa..y Ahora tengo miedo..Por

el... por mi... ¿ puede alguien engañar al silencio de la fría noche con el latir de un corazón? ¿Pueden existir todas las respuestas en lo profundo de unos ojos? ¿Puede acariciar los rayos del sol su rostro cuando el tiempo parece haberse detenido? Y sobre todo... ¿Puede existir alguien que burle a la muerte? ¿Puede alguien robarte los suspiros con una sola mirada?

**Takeru:**

El frío invade asta lo mas profundo de mi ser...tanto tiempo ..Esperando por algo que jamás sucederá me frustra..Para mi el simple hecho de vivir es como el mas grande pecado que jamás existirá...hay tantos sentimientos comiéndose a pedazos mi alma desde que le vi por primera vez que me es difícil pensar en lo que realmente quiero...soy diferente a mi hermano lo se..El cree que el dolor solo puede olvidarse con mas dolor..Sus ideas no concuerdan del todo conmigo..Prefiero entretenerme Oliendo el perfume de las flores... inhalando el aire fresco...después de todo ¿son las clases de cosas que simbolizan el vivir no es así?....ahora siento algo diferente a todo lo que he sentido...¿puede alguien ser capaz de darle un sentido a tu existencia? ¿Puede existir alguien así? ¿Puede mostrarte el sentido de las cosas cuando creíste que ya lo habías visto todo? ¿Puede llegar a ser lo primero que pienses cuando abres tus ojos? ¿Puede existir alguien que burle a la muerte? ¿Puede alguien robarte los suspiros con una sola mirada?

**Mimi:**

La vida es cruel... la opresión en mi pecho cada día se hace más insoportable.. ¿Es esto lo que significa vivir?..Si es así ya no lo quiero más.. Jamás fui libre de mirar..De creer..De sentir.. Ni siquiera soy libre de llorar..eso me lleva al borde de la locura.. Soy cobarde lo se..Huir es lo que mejor se hacer....y Sonreír cuando me moría de tristeza..Eso también me sale muy bien..Pero aun así Era lo peor... ¿cómo pudo interferir? De algo estoy completamente segura..No he conocido a nadie igual...me aterra!!! Y le detesto como a nadie..Ni siquiera le conozco!!!..Pero ni siquiera en el momento de mi muerte me han dejado decidir..y el es el culpable..Nuestro encuentro fue inesperado..Lo profundo de su mirar..Es..hipnotizante diría yo.. ¿Pero por que lo hace? ¿Por que hace latir mi corazón con tal fervor? ¿Puede alguien pertenecer a las sombras? ¿Puede sentir? ¿Puede amar? Y sobre todo.. ¿Puede existir alguien que burle a la muerte? ¿Puede alguien robarte los suspiros con una sola mirada

**Yamatto:**

Bendecido...maldecido..Esto puede interpretarse de diferentes maneras..Condenado seria mas explicito para describir lo que me sucede...el odio es lo que alimenta todo cuanto existe en mi..el dolor..Uno puede acostumbrarse a ello..No es tan malo..Alivia las penas..y el sufrimiento..Las buenas acciones no existen..Nacimos condenados y morimos condenados..o no morimos...ese es el castigo al que estoy atado junto a mi hermano ...solo que el no termina de comprender ..Somos diferentes...totalmente diferentes..trato de protegerlo de las cosas que no conoce..el aun vive pensando que puede vivir como los humanos...aun guarda esperanzas..yo ya he pedido toda la fe..Si es que alguna vez existió..No ha aprendido lo que yo se a la perfección..Los no muertos viven como los no muertos..El precio por la vida eterna...es uno muy grande...incalculable.. Las emociones existen sin duda..Pero se superan y se olvidan.. ¿Pero por que no puedo comprender esta nueva emoción? ¿Por que nos encontramos? ¿Puede alguien cambiarte tanto?..Ella me da miedo!!!..He cometido un terrible error al salvarle... ¿por qué ella ha despertado en mi algo que no logro controlar? ¿Puede existir alguien así? ¿Puede existir alguien que burle a la muerte? ¿Puede alguien robarte los suspiros con una sola mirada?

**Sora:**

Esperar...eso cansa mucho...mi vida básicamente ha sido igual...siempre he sido el títere..jamás el titiritero...cada movimiento es importante para ascender..Arriba y abajo..los desniveles aleja las cosas..Eso no puedo comprenderlo por mas que me esfuerce..pero el lo comprendió al instante y por eso se alejo..se que están pasando cosas extrañas..Temo por el..Quiero protegerle..Pero el no lo soporta....a cambiado..ya no es el mismo..oculta cosas..lo se...lo que no se..es si ya no siente nada por mi...no pienso rendirme..las cuerdas que me manejan ya se entierran en mi carne y provocan esa sensación de terrible dolor.. Quisiera saber que es o que piensa... ¿puede alguien arrancarse lo que siente del corazón? ¿Puede soportar alguien el dolor que provoca la soledad? ¿Puede alguien reprimir sus sentimientos? ? ¿Puede existir alguien que burle a la muerte? ¿Puede alguien robarte los suspiros con una sola mirada?

**Taichi:**

Justicia..es la palabra mas falsa que existe...nada es justo..al menos para mi...el sufrimiento ha estado a mi lado desde que abrí los ojos...he encontrado la amistad sincera en personas que han sufrido al igual que yo ..y no pienso traicionarles..le han dado a mi vida sentido..pero mi hermana esta jugando con fuego al tratar de alcanzar algo que solo le traerá amargura..Debo protegerla de sus sentimientos..Ella es todo lo que me queda..y no le permitiré ser atraída por la oscuridad..El amor..Eso no es para mi..Yo a ella aun le amo..No puedo negarlo...por que es algo tan fuerte que necesitaría milenios para olvidarlo y creo que ni así lo lograría.. ¿Por qué su recuerdo persiste?.. ¿Por qué no se desvanece cual fantasma?..Quiero olvidarla..Pero estando tan cerca no puedo lograrlo..me gustaría saber lo que ella siente...espero mi indiferencia no le lastime..pero debe aceptar la realidad..me preocupa ... ¿Puede alguien morir de amor? ¿Puede alguien dejar de sentir?.. ¿Puede existir alguien que burle a la muerte? ¿Puede alguien robarte los suspiros con una sola mirada?

**Capitulo 1: Hikari Yagami**

Mi nombre es….Hikari Yagami, acabo de cumplir los dieciocho años ..Mi vida..Como describirla..Bastante predecible al menos para mi …es horrible vivir sabiendo el destino de todos cuanto te rodean..!!!Saber que no puedes hacer nada me aterra!!!...No ha habido una sola noche en la que no me despierte con un sobresalto …las pesadillas y visiones de muerte son frecuentes en mis sueños y son tan reales…que puedo sentirlas..Eso alimenta mi miedo, y la oscuridad invade mi alma de pensar que si llegara a amar a alguien correría peligro.. Estoy cansada ser tan débil…he llorado tanto tiempo ....que he decidido jamás volver a llorar .. Tengo tanto tiempo sin ver a mi hermano Taichi ..Que aun recuerdo su rostro que aun era el de un niño cuando nos separamos, cuando mi madre murió y nuestro pasado como familia quedo enterrado con su cuerpo ..Eso destruyo a mi hermano por completo ,el se negó a irse del lugar que lo vio nacer ,aun recuerdo la terrible discusión entre mi hermano y mi padre en la que juraron jamás volver a verse..Mi hermano siempre cumplía sus promesas..Aun así cuando mi padre agonizaba le escribí tantas cartas que perdí la cuenta..Jamás contestó alguna..Incluso dudo que las leyera.. ¿la razón? No la conozco ..No hay respuesta para eso en mis sueños.. ¿Mi ultimo sueño?..Es raro..A el jamás le he visto..Solo puedo decir que sus cabellos son como rayos de sol y sus ojos de un azul profundo que puedo sentir el frío de su mirar traspasándome el corazón..Me intriga saber de quien se trata..Cual es su nombre..Jamás había tenido tanta ansiedad por encontrarme con uno de mis sueños..Sentía la necesidad de encontrarme de nuevo con esa mirada hipnotizante..

La ultima voluntad de mi padre fue que le enterraran al lado de mi madre por lo que el día de hoy he vuelto después de ocho años..

El carruaje avanzaba de prisa bajo el manto gris de la lluvia hacia ya un poco de frío por lo que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ..Hikari se asomo por la ventana recorriendo la cortina negra que la cubría ..Al ver el paisaje oscuro y boscoso supo que ya casi habían llegado ,el cochero se desvío por un camino cubierto de piedra azulada ..Las gotas de lluvia se impactaban contra el suelo y contra el cristal de la ventana aun así Hikari alcanzaba a distinguir..Mientras avanzaban la lluvia comenzó a hacerse mas ligera hasta convertirse en una cortina tenue y casi invisible ..Hikari reconoció al momento la calle principal..El pueblo había crecido bastante en ese tiempo..Por lo que una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios vírgenes ..Ella estaba bastante pálida pero aun así había un leve rubor en sus mejillas del rosa mas tierno, en sus ojos rubíes se notaba una profunda tristeza ..se pasaba los dedos entre los cabellos castaños con algunos destellos rojizos ..Tenía la mirada perdida cuando el sonido de otro carruaje que venia en dirección contraria le hizo reaccionar ..al voltear los carruajes estaban a la par..y fue cuando lo volvió a ver..Todo paso tan rápido ..En un rápido latir..ella estaba segura..el se había salido de sus sueños ..sus miradas se encontraron y lo profundo de su mirar se clavo en el corazón de la chica que nerviosa se paso un mechón de sus cabellos castaño y cortos tras su oído sonrojándose aun mas al notar como el chico rubio le sonrió seductoramente ..ella contesto con otra sonrisa ..aquel instante termino..y en ella surgió inmediatamente la necesidad de volver a verle ..para Hikari basto una sonrisa ..solo una mirada para que aquel chico le robara los suspiros y se le metiera en el corazón una duda … ¿le volvería a ver?


	2. takeru ishida

**Capitulo 2: Takeru Ishida**

Mi nombre es…Takeru Ishida…hace ya bastante tiempo de mi existir ..que mi edad solo podría contárselas la luna ..… vida…una condena diría yo..Mi deseo mas profundo…morir…pero es algo… tan difícil cuando es imposible..Todos los días al despertar se rompe mi esperanza de haber muerto..Cada vez que respiro se que mi sueño no se ha hecho realidad y que he de esperar milenios y milenios por algo que nunca llegara ..Eso me hace entristecer aun mas y de no ser por que estoy maldito se que de mis ojos brotarían lagrimas..Pero mi alma esta completamente seca..Cuando tengo dudas consulto a mi hermano Yamatto el es mayor que yo ..Sabe muchas cosas ..Le aprecio..Pero no sabe nada de cómo vivir…pero no le culpo..Padece la misma terrible enfermedad que yo…la vida..El y yo somos muy diferentes ….no recuerdo muy bien como paso todo…para cuando me di cuenta yo y el estábamos solos…le quiero como si fuera un padre para mi..Siempre estuvo ahí…y aunque no lo diga...Sufre a su manera…

Este pueblo es terriblemente aburrido..Nunca me había aburrido tanto en todo el tiempo de mi existir…siempre pasan las mismas cosas..Todo es tan predecible aquí...Pero Yamatto dice que es un buen lugar para vivir..Con pocas personas…nuestra vida aquí es casi un secreto ..Un secreto muy grande que solo Taichi Yagami uno de nuestros sirviente de años conoce ..el día en que se enteró de nuestro "secreto" creí que nos traicionaría y creí que llegaría la hora de irse para mi hermano y para mi…pero el es diferente …jamás tuvo siquiera un poco de miedo…se convirtió rápidamente en un hermano para Yamatto y para mi …a pesar del dolor que tenia en su corazón Taichi jamás dejo de ser un alma pura y bondadosa …en su ser jamás quedaría lugar para la maldad ….no me canso de decirlo…es como un segundo hermano para mi…

Jamás he creído en los sueños …yo creí que solo eran un síntoma de la enfermedad de la vida..Pero este ultimo sueño me consternó bastante…y fue por que …ella se introdujo en mis sueños..Jamás había sentido algo así…bueno..Jamás había sentido nada…pero lo mas extraño sucedió después ..Cuando supe que ella….era de carne y hueso…que existía…que había sangre corriendo por sus venas y que no solo era producto de mi torcida mente sombría…!!!Todo en mi se alteró !al verla…como salida de mis sueños ..Nunca jamás vi a una chica tan hermosa como lo es ella…la vi. Mientras nuestros carruajes se cruzaban por azares del destino…la vi mientras pasaba sus delicados dedos por sus cabellos castaños..Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron por segundos y en sus ojos rubíes mire un fuego que llegó tibio…a mi pecho….jamás olvidare su sonrisa y ese lindo rubor rosado en sus mejillas….ahora…solo pienso en ella… y mi mayor deseo..ahora es …volver a verla…


	3. uno,dos,tres,mi destino eres tu

**Capitulo 3: te encuentro una vez..Te encuentro dos veces…te encuentro tres veces…y te conviertes en mi destino…..**

La lluvia había vuelto al pueblo..…unos bautizaron el lugar como el ombligo de la luna que era el símbolo del agua para los nativos de la región…este nombre se traducía en gotas de lluvia como caricias frías …a pesar del mal tiempo… Hikari no pretendía dejar para otro día la santa sepultura del cuerpo de su padre…así que vestida de negro como lo dictaba la tradición llego al cementerio donde ya estaban reunidos algunas personas que habían conocido a su padre …el féretro estaba ya cerrado…y el cuerpo de su padre descansaba en su interior…lo busco por todas partes…Taichi no estaba…intento buscarlo el día anterior …pero no tuvo éxito..lo único que sabia era que ahora trabajaba para dos personas de apellido Ishida…el entierro no duro mucho..y poco a poco se fueron retirando las personas hasta dejarla completamente sola…sosteniendo aun algunas flores blancas …ella no había podido llorar…y sentía un gran vacío en su corazón y ahora mas que nunca se sentía sola…

Se encontraba ya toda empapada por la lluvia fría …parada frente a la tumba de su padre..La lapida estaba ya colocada ..Todo se miraba tan sombrío y gris .el cementerio era bastante grande y se encontraba prácticamente pegado al bosque

-padre…no pude…no pude...-dijo Hikari con voz entrecortada…tenia tantos deseos de llorar y no podía….

Hikari cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo ..No había encontrado a Taichi..Ni siquiera sabia donde era el lugar exacto donde trabajaba..y no sabia si el tenia deseos de verla..

-¿por que no puedo llorar?!!!!-dijo ella cayendo sobre la tierra mojada dejando caer las flores que llevaba en sus manos

-creo que no puedo ayudarla a responder eso..Pero se resfriará si se queda bajo la lluvia-dijo un joven rubio .. mientras Hikari volteaba para descubrir que era el chico del carruaje del día anterior…Hikari se quedo sin palabras..y el joven parecía pensar lo mismo que ella ..

" _**¿Esto es un sueño?"**_

Takeru sintió como su corazón por primera vez en tanto tiempo latía con fuerza y la joven castaña se dio cuenta de que su deseo se había hecho realidad..El estaba frente a ella…

Hikari avanzo unos pasos…y Takeru retrocedió un poco..Le daba algo de miedo pensar en que estaba frente a la chica que causaba en el esa sensación tan extraña ..Hikari por su parte solo quería saber que tan tangible era lo que veían sus ojos ..Por lo que se acerco aun mas..Takeru se quedo inmóvil..Esperando que se acercara aun más…

-te he visto en mis sueños….-solo pudo decir Hikari mirándole enigmáticamente

Las palabras de la joven despertaron aun mas dudas en Takeru…

-¿disculpe..Pero..Quién es usted?-dijo Takeru tratando de tranquilizarse pues el aroma de Hikari le enloquecía todos los sentidos…era un perfume suave …como rosas tiernas y una esencia indescifrable ..Era como si brotara miel de sus poros…..a pesar del aroma a tierra mojada del cementerio la esencia de Hikari era tan fuerte que Takeru no podía ignorarla…

-mil disculpas…no se lo que me paso…yo..yo….soy Hikari… …no quería molestarle ..Perdón si le he asustado..-dijo Hikari algo nerviosa

-no..no se e disculpe, fui yo quien le interrumpí…aquí hubo un entierro no es así ..y según veo fue una persona importante para usted ..por que si no se hubiera ido hace rato pero aun así usted sigue aquí…Pensara que soy muy entrometido pero entonces..si esta sufriendo tanto..¿Por que decía que no puede llorar? La perdida de un ser querido es algo que inevitablemente nos provoca llorar..No soporto ver tanta tristeza en tan bello rostro –dijo Takeru quien había logrado tranquilizarse

-era mi padre…a quien enterraron hoy..Era mi padre…-dijo Hikari

-no sabe cuanto lo siento…si puedo hacer algo por usted -dijo el joven

-no..no puede hacer nada por mi..ni siquiera me conoce ..no quiero ser grosera pero creo que ya debe irse…ya le he hecho perder mucho tiempo..-dijo Hikari

-se algo que puedo hacer por usted Hikari… ¿esta bien que le llame Hikari?-dijo Takeru quitándose su abrigo y colocándoselo a Hikari cuidando de cubrir su cabeza de las gotas de lluvia que se habían hecho mas gruesas ..Hikari se ruborizo al tenerlo tan cerca

-creo que esto no era necesario-dijo Hikari

-¿que clase de persona seria yo dejándola sola bajo la lluvia? Perdón el atrevimiento pero..Usted y yo .. ¿Ya nos habíamos visto no es verdad? ¿es nueva en el pueblo? -dijo Takeru quien quería saber todo lo que fuera posible sobre Hikari

-ya esta entrando la noche…creo que ya debería irme-dijo Hikari tratando de darle otro giro a la conversación ..el ver materializado su sueño le asustaba bastante

-permítame acompañarla…por favor..-dijo Takeru

Antes de que Hikari pudiera contestar las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer fuertemente

-acompáñeme por favor-dijo Takeru tomándola de la mano y guiándola bajo unos árboles frondosos

Hikari sintió un escalofrío al sentir el frío de sus manos como si hubiera tocado la escarcha del más frío invierno..

-gracias-dijo ella

-¿le espera cerca su carruaje?-dijo Takeru

-no..le pedí que se marchara cuando me trajo..-dijo Hikari

-permítame llevarla a donde tiene que ir..nada mas que se detenga un poco la lluvia ..-dijo Takeru

-claro que no…ni siquiera le conozco…usted no me ha dicho siquiera su nombre y pretende que lo acompañe…-dijo Hikari quitándose el abrigo de encima y entregándoselo en las manos

-no pretendía que se molestara…solo quería ayudarle…-dijo Takeru

-pues muchas gracias..pero no creo que se correcto –dijo Hikari saliendo de debajo del árbol y comenzando a caminar bajo la lluvia

El chico salio corriendo y volvió a cubrirla..

-no se si ha escuchado esto antes..Hikari..pero por estas tierras… se dice que cuando dos personas se encuentran tres veces ..es por que el destino quiere reunirlos… -dijo el chico extendiendo su mano ..Hikari la tomo y este le beso el dorso de la mano a la joven…

- mi nombre es Takeru…Takeru Ishida….

Hikari reacciono al instante…. ¿Ishida?....

-dígame por favor!!!!!Dígame!!!! Conoce a Taichi..Taichi Yagami….-dijo Hikari desesperada

-para que lo busca…-dijo Takeru quien era capaz de defender a Taichi como si fuera su propio hermano de sangre

-el ..el ..es mi hermano..-dijo Hikari

Takeru no podía creerlo…era la misma Hikari de la cual Taichi le había hablado cientos de veces …

-quieres decir que eres la hermana de Taichi..Taichi Yagami…tienes que venir conmigo…-dijo el chico …

-lo siento mucho..Pero ..Yo no puedo confiar en usted ...Apenas y le conozco-dijo Hikari

-usted y yo..ya nos habíamos visto…hoy son tres veces…usted ya es mi destino..y si no me equivoco ..Yo ya soy parte del suyo..-dijo Takeru…

Hikari se quedo como hipnotizada con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Takeru..porque sabia que era cierto…sus sueños..su encuentro en el carruaje …y ahora..estaban frente a frente…el le miro profundamente…ella sentia que su corazon se salia del pecho..fue una atracción inmediata..la lluvia seguia callendo ..la noche ya habia caido por completo y la luna a penas y se veia pues las nubes le cubrian casi por completo..sus labios se entrelazaron en un beso dulce …y que ardia como el fuego..hikari no sabia que ocurria..a penas y le conocia …


	4. mimi tachikawa

**Capitulo 4: Mimi Tachikawa**

Mi nombre es….Mimi Tachikawa..Tengo diecinueve años …mi vida…un camino de soledad..Lleno de vanidades innecesarias …mi espíritu hace mucho que murió y sin embargo sigo en pie…soy un alma deprimida…mis padres odian que me la pase pensando en el día de mi muerte como el día mas feliz..Según ellos debí haberme casado hace ya bastante tiempo..hasta arreglaron un compromiso con el hijo de un rico comerciante extranjero…yo no le amo…

viví en este pueblo cuando era pequeña pero mi familia se mudo a la gran ciudad después….el día de hoy he regresado… mi madre dice que me hará bien unos días de reflexión antes de que me case…pero ella no sabe que estoy preparando mi salida triunfal de esta vida entupida llena de hipocresía …como disfrutare con mi muerte….por lo pronto debo sonreír ya que la llegada al pueblo no ha sido del todo tan mala..mi mejor y única amiga se encuentra aquí…Sora Takenouchi..Creo que es la única persona a la que aprecio..Siempre estuvo ahí en las buenas y en las malas..me visitaba seguido y siempre nos enviamos cartas …Casi una hermana para mi..si muero sin despedirme de ella seria muy cruel…

al llegar al pueblo sentí un escalofrío enorme que recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo…algo va a pasar..Solo espero no me este acobardando el morir…seria muy triste que me arrepintiera al ultimo minuto y terminara viviendo una vida tan vacía como tanto temo…no lo creo…estoy tan segura de querer morir..nada en este mundo me haría dudar…hoy es un día muy deprimente…esta lloviendo afuera…este lugar es un asco…todo aquí esta seco y muerto como yo…me entretuve leyendo un libro viejo que encontré por ahí en el ático de mi antigua casa..Bueno en realidad era mi diario de pequeña ..que porquería …tenia tantos sueños y anhelos antes de conocer que la vida es un laberinto sin salidas …

como quisiera haberlo sabido antes ..no abría escrito tantas mentiras….después de un rato la lluvia se hizo mas ligera…al fin voy a poder ver a mi mejor amiga ..así que me abrigo bien y salgo a la calle..el cochero me espera …la lluvia es casi inexistente …al llegar a la casa de mi amiga vienen recuerdos a mi de cuando era una niña …y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios…después de un rato me abre la puerta uno de los sirvientes de mi amiga..me hace pasar y la veo…esta tan linda ..su cabellera pelirroja recogida y su linda mirada marrón me reciben como si me esperaran desde hace siglos ..le abrazo y ella igual…platicamos toda la tarde hasta que cae la noche …me despido como si fuera la ultima vez que le mirare …me mira preocupada pero le tranquilizo diciéndole que la veré mañana …es una mentira…por que esta noche….esta noche….voy a morir…..


	5. yamatto ishida

**Capitulo 5: Yamatto Ishida**

mi nombre es …Yamatto Ishida…mi edad puede contarse con estrellas..mi vida??...un eterno sufrimiento …es como una gran tortura el vivir atado a algo que no tuviste elección de tener ..mi hermano y yo llegamos hace algunos años a este lugar..Creo que el no es muy feliz aquí..pero después de todo…felicidad es una palabra que nunca conoceremos…el no recuerda casi nada del principio de su existir…es algo que aun no esta preparado para escuchar..Quiero evitarle conocer el principio de su sufrimiento..

De cualquier forma ..ya nada puede hacer para deshacerse de esta terrible maldición que persigue a nuestra familia desde hace siglos…establecernos fue difícil..Pero este pueblo nos ofrecía todo lo que necesitábamos…además alguien protege nuestro secreto..Taichi Yagami …un humano que por simple casualidad se dio cuenta de nuestro secreto…se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo …y cuida de Takeru cuando yo no estoy…a veces quisiera ser un poco mas como Takeru que aun guarda el deseo de ser normal…pero yo se que eso jamas sucederá…nuestros padres ..ellos tenían la maldición….pero encontraron su fin por la mano cruel del hombre…huí con mi hermano …éramos normales..al menos eso creímos…pero sucedió un día…mi corazón dejo de latir con la fuerza que debería…comencé a tener frío ..y mucha sed…a Takeru le sucedía lo mismo…

para nosotros el tiempo se detuvo hace mucho…fue cuando comprendí que estábamos malditos ..y que eso persistiría para siempre..Me destruye ver la tristeza del rostro de mi hermano …pero debe comprender ..Que será por siempre así…una vida eterna…

hoy esta lloviendo en el pueblo…note que Taichi estaba raro desde hacia tiempo …creo que su padre estaba enfermo..Pero el tenia problemas con el..Trate de convencerlo de que lo viera..No me escuchó y respeto su decisión como el respeta las mías…

hace días sentí una extraña sensación ..Algo…o alguien llego al pueblo..Presiento que las cosas van cambiar un poco ….Takeru salio al pueblo..le he pedido que tuviera cuidado…me temo que le paso algo por que le noto muy alterado..Como si hubiera visto algo que jamás se imaginara..Trato de investigar que le pasa pero no me dice nada…me duele horriblemente la cabeza..Me temo que tengo sed otra vez….me siento débil…Taichi y Takeru me atienden esta vez…saben lo que tienen que hacer….ya es de noche…me siento un poco mejor…la sed se ha calmado por completo ….quiero despejar mi mente así que voy hacia el bosque para caminar un poco…pero hay un extraño aroma en el aire que me produce un éxtasis inexplicable….necesito saber…que es…..


	6. al borde de la muerte

CAPITULO 6: AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE

Había escapado por la ventana de su habitación ..Esta noche era la adecuada ..la luna brillaba delgada en el cielo dejando caer sobre su rostro los reflejos de color plateado brillante ,la joven de largos cabellos castaños se adentraba mas y mas en el bosque una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujaba en sus labios ..esta vez no había por que preocuparse por ensuciar su vestido, ni por caminar correctamente, en verdad este camino no era el que imaginaba años atrás cuando era pequeña..y jugaba en el jardín de su casa con su vecina sora Takenouchi ,cuando tenia fe en un mañana..Cuando esperaba a su príncipe montado en su caballo blanco..eso fue antes, hoy solo estaba su realidad, esa realidad que tanto detestaba al abrir los ojos en la mañana ,saber que seguía viva..Saber que la sangre fluía por sus venas ..Sentir el latir de su corazón lento y constante…constante..Como deseaba estar muerta

Después de caminar un rato la joven desató el listón rosado que sostenía su cabello..Movió su cabeza un poco y sus cabellos largos y ondulados en las puntas fueron agitados por el viento frío de la lúgubre noche.

-mucho mejor!-dijo la chica sumamente feliz mientras se quitaba sus pulseras, anillos, una gargantilla enorme llena de diamantes y los dejaba caer al suelo

-pero como pesan..me pregunto la cara que pondrán mis padres cuando sepan que solo eso quedo de su pequeña hija-dijo la chica riendo frenéticamente

"no es que aya perdido la razón..Pero me causa tanta gracia ..Además es mejor tomar esto de la muerte con humor" pensó la chica

-me abría gustado despedirme ..pero eso lo aria mas difícil-dijo mimi mientras se acercaba al acantilado ,la luna iluminaba el lugar y el sonido del rio caudaloso que corría al fondo era como una sombría melodía nocturna que helaba asta los huesos

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.. ¿Acaso esa era la sensación que se tenia antes de morir? Pensó mimi mientras se abrazaba a sí misma

Ese olor…que era ese olor…le alteraba todos los sentidos…tenia que controlarse …su corazón estaba latiendo como si realmente estuviera vivo..Había salido solo a caminar y sin pensarlo ese olor lo había adentrado mas y mas al bosque..solo había salido a pensar..Pensar en sus próximos movimientos..no quería cometer errores..pero ese aroma le alejaba de todo pensamiento ..debia saber que era…o mas bien..quien era..

Persiguiendo el olor con emoción llego a un listón enredado en un arbustos y a varias piezas de joyas..todo el lugar estaba impregnado de ese dulce aroma ..y fue cuando le vio por primera vez…la chica estaba de espaldas a unos metros del acantilado..parada ahí..sus cabellos largos y castaños caían graciosamente sobre su espalda baja y su vestido blanco empolvado se ajustaba delicada ,ente a su figura con un corsé francés

-debo reconocer que ubo cosas buenas..como conocer a mi amiga..la novela que lei completa..aunque deteste la continuación..los postres,..mmm fuera de ahí..creo que nada mas..Debo parecer loca habando sola..Aunque eso también me gusta..lo pondré en la lista de cosas buenas que amaba de esta vida..me alegro de que nadie escuche esto..en serio dirian que estoy loca-dijo la chica

-ahora que lo menciona desde hace rato que creo eso-dijo Yamatto que se encontraba justo atrás de ella

-ahhh!!!!!!-grito la chica histérica

Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que había alguien mas..ni siquiera le escuchó acercarse

-pero que escandalosa es..!!! y tiene un tono de voz!!que lastima mis oídos-dijo Yamatto que no solia ser uy cortés a pesar de su aspecto galante

-pero que mal educado!!!aléjese de mi!!!váyase!!-dijo a chica enojada

El joven era sumamente apuesto sus cabellos era rubios y un poco largos que le daban un aspecto salvaje que contrastaban con su elegante forma de vestir..Además poseía anos ojos de un azul profundo que hipnotizarían a cualquiera pero era tan pálido como la mas blanca nieve de invierno .

Mimi se quedo muda al verle habia algo en ese chico sumamente atrayente por fin el rompio el hielo que se habia formado entre los dos

-supongo esto es suyo-dijo el jalando la mano de la chica y poniendo el listón y las joyas en la palma de la joven

-quien..quien es usted..me estaba siguiendo?-dijo ella asustada

-claro que no!! Como si tuviera tiempo de andar siguiendo damas locas por el bosque ,las encontré cerca de aquí..supongo que las dejo caer por ahí..tómelas y ya-dijo el groseramente

-pues gracias! no se ubiera molestado dijo mimi en tono altanero y le dio la espalda mirando hacia el acantilado

Ella permaneció silenciosa ,el también ,,pero podía sentir sus ojos azules fijos en ella..su mirada era tan fuerte..el tenia una sonrisa en los labios que pocas veces se le veia.."suicidio..pero que estupidez..yo lo intente tantas veces que perdí la cuenta..pero supongo sera divertido "pensó Yamatto…mimi no podía soportarlo por lo que volteo de nuevo

-veo que aun sigue ahí-dijo mimi

-si..algun problema..el bosque no es suyo-dijo el

Mimi supo al ionstante que si le seguia el juego no le dejaria en paz asi que siguió con su plan y le iognoro aun que no sin advertirle

-bueno ..si queda traumatizado con mi muerte no se queje –dijo ella

-por que abria de traumatizarme?-dijo el

-trato de suicidarme no lo ve?-dijo mimi

-ahh por eso no se preocupe adelante..pero una cosa..se puede saber sus motivos?-dijo el divertido

-estoy cansada de vivir en un mundo sin sentido..con personas sin sentido..contento..Puedo matarme ya?-dijo la chica insolentemente Yamatto se sentó sobre una enorme roca gris y comenzó a reír

-que es tan gracioso?-dijo ella

-apenas tendras unos 17 y ya te quieres morir-dijo el riendo

-tengo 19 si le interesa saber..usted habla como si tuviera 100 años ..acaso es usted mas grande por uno o dos años..no sabe nada de vivir –dijo mimi

La sonrisa de Yamatto se borro de su rostro..

-que sabes tu de vivir cobarde-dijo Yamatto

-deje de molestar voy a morirme por ahí-dijo mimi tomando un poco de impulso estaba por llegar a la orilla del acantilado cuando se detuvo

-sabia que no lo iba a hacer..suicidarse..sabia que no lo aria -dijo Yamatto divertido y riendo a carcajadas

-callese!-dijo mimi

-después de todo es el pecado mas grande que puede cometer el ser humano..no cualquiera esta listo-dijo Yamatto

-usted no es nadie para decirme lo que soy o no capaz de hacer-dijo mimi

Yamatto se puso de pie justo frente a ella..le miro..sentía su respiración jamás ninguna chica habia sido tan altanera con el..que pasaba..acaso esa mujer no temía a morir…

-pruebelo..prueve que me equivoco-dijo Yamatto serio …la chica furiosa le miraba con sus enormes ojos color miel y simplemente se aventó al abismo…los ojos de Yamatto estaban tan abiertos ante la escena…lo habia hecho!!…la chica se había arrojado al abismo!!!!!


	7. sora takenouchi

**Capitulo 7: Sora Takenouchi**

Mi nombre es….sora Takenouchi .. Tengo veinte años ..Mi vida…siempre ha estado planeada…para mi no hay nada mas importante que el amor…mis padres hace ya bastante que arreglaron un compromiso con un joven doctor llamado Joe kido..el Dr. kido es una persona muy amable, respetuoso, inteligente..Cualquier chica moriría de ganas de estar en mi lugar…pero hay un problema…yo no lo amo…

me ha pretendido por tanto tiempo…pero yo jamás he aceptado..su propuesta …Vivo con mi padre y mi madre y todo el tiempo están presionándome para que me convierta en la esposa del Dr. kido…..pero mi verdadero y único amor es..y siempre será …Taichi Yagami…mi amigo de la infancia un chico que aun vive en el pueblo pero que poco a poco se fue alejando de mi…jamás supe el motivo real de su distanciamiento …pero cuando ocurrió tanta tragedia a su alrededor estuve a su lado …

el cambio tanto después…se hizo amigo de Yamatto Ishida y su hermano Takeru ..Los conozco poco a pesar de que ya tienen bastante tiempo en el pueblo..Son personas muy raras salen poco al pueblo..un día me encontré con el menor de los Ishida me pareció una persona amable..pero al joven Joe parece que no le agradan del todo hasta me dijo que tuviera cuidado con ellos…y tal vez tenga un poco de razón..su casa despide un aura macabra…Taichi lleva trabajando ahí desde que los Ishida llegaron …me da mucho miedo que le suceda algo…a veces me pregunto si el aun sentirá algo por mi….

hace unos días comencé a sentirme algo nerviosa..algo ansiosa …creo que algo va a ocurrir …la llegada inesperada de mi amiga mimi Tachikawa me sorprendió…ella también se notaba algo extraña …de pequeña era una niña muy alegre…pero también cambio mucho..Ahora es una chica sumida en una terrible depresión…a veces parece otra…es como si se hubieran robado su alma ..pero particularmente durante su visita note que estaba mas triste de lo habitual …afuera esta lloviendo de nuevo…lo vi. pasar…era Taichi!!!...Salí corriendo de mi casa para saludarlo pero paso lo mismo …me ignoro por completo …senti tantas ganas de llorar al verlo alejarse por la calle ….pero ya no mas..estoy decidida a conocer la verdad…


	8. taichi yagami

**Capitulo 8: Taichi Yagami**

Mi nombre es…. Taichi Yagami.. Tengo veinte años….mi vida?....antes o después de conocer a los Ishida?...antes vivía con mis padres y mi querida hermana Hikari éramos una familia feliz..hasta que mi madre murió…después tuve una terrible discusión con mi padre …se llevo a Hikari …y jamás volví a verla….

ella escribía cartas seguido ..pero jamás respondí ni lei ninguna..Seria mas difícil para ella deshacerse de mi recuerdo si le escribia…es cierto soy algo cruel con Sora Takenouchi…aun le amo eso es una verdad absoluta ..pero las cosas quedaron bien claras cuando su padre hablo conmigo…yo y ella jamas podremos estar juntos …hoy salio de su casa corriendo para poder saludarme ..yo le ignore…tenia tantas ganas de correr hacia ella ..abrazarla y decirle cuanto le amo aun….pero me resisti…no se cuanto podre contenerme…. ….

.han pasado tantas cosas…y presiento que pasaran aun mas…los Ishida son personas diferentes al resto de las personas que he conocido durante toda mi vida…siguen iguales a cuando les conoci…pero hace tiempo que conozco el motivo…esa noche mi vida cambio para siempre…senti miedo…pero he aprendido a lidiar con eso …son personas que sufren a su manera…tienen deseos que jamas podran ser cumplidos..

Yamatto se podria decir es mi mejor amigo y Takeru es como un hermano tambien para mi. Hay dias en los que tengo que ayudar a los Ishida…Yamatto es un poco mas facil de atender…pero el dia mas peligroso es cuando Takeru se enferma…Yamatto se preocupa mucho..Takeru es como un hijo para el… mi padre ha muerto …me siento tan mal..me siento la peor de las personas… mi hermana ha regresado…no se como puedo darle la cara después de tanto tiempo…los Ishida han sido muy amables y le han ofrecido hospedarse en su casa…

pero noto algo extraño entre ella y el joven Takeru…al parecer hay una especie de atracción entre ellos…eso no me gusta para nada…Takeru es peligroso..podria hacerle danio a mi hermana..y lo peor de todo es que no puedo darle rasones…tengo que buscar la forma de alejarlos…y Yamatto me tiene que ayudar…después de todo..Hikari es mi hermana y Takeru es su hermano…


	9. cambio de corazon

Capitulo 9: cambio de corazón

Afuera llovía mientras la joven pelirroja veía por la ventana como todas las tardes ..sabia que en cualquier momento pasaría el...taichi yagami ..todas las tardes pasaba a la misma hora .con el mismo encargue..una botella de esencia de rosas, sora takenouchi conocía a la perfección el tamaño de la botella ,la cantidad de pasos que daba taichi, y casi se salía por la ventana cuando pasaba solo para verle.

No comprendía por que taichi se había alejado de ella, cuando eran niños jugaban juntos el, mimi y ella, se preguntaba si ya se había olvidado de ellas..si ya no sentía ese amor que le juraba antes..si era así..era muy triste, por que ella definitivamente seguía sintiéndolo

Al verle dar vuelta en la esquina lo supo..Tenia que verle de cerca..Tenia que verle a los ojos...saber que es lo que pasaba dentro de taichi..se incorporo de un salto desde donde estaba, y corrió escaleras abajo

-señorita takenouchi a donde va? esta lloviendo a cantaros –dijo la mucama desconcertada

-solo a afuera voy a saludar a alguien-dijo sora

-esta bien si así lo desea ...pero no tarde mucho si su padre se entera me mata-dijo la mucama

sora corrió y abrió la puerta ...le vio..ya taichi se alejaba pero ella corrió para alcanzarle sus botas cruzadas sonaban fuertemente dejando un eco en el suelo cuando se impactaba el tacón con la piedra fria y los charcos de agua que dejaba la lluvia que ahora se había convertido en un manto de gruesas gotas...

-taichi!!!!!!Taichi!!!!!-gritó sora mientras se acercaba a la figura inconfundible de taichi que se encontraba de espaldas ..e joven al conocer aquella voz se quedo inmóvil sintió ese leve calor dentro de su corazón que comenzó a palpitar fuertemente ..las gotas le mojaban y escuchaba como se comenzaba a hacer mas fuerte el sonido cuando estas se impactaban contra el piso ,era inevitable...sintió sus manos debilitarse..la dejo caer..Pronto escucho el sonido del cristal de la botella fragmentarse produciendo un tintineo..y la esencia de rosas esparcirse y mezclase con el agua..

taichi giro sobre si mismo lentamente...y le vio..estaba tan hermosa como le recordaba,sus cabellos pelirrojos y sueltos se encontraban ya escurriendo por la lluvia y su vestido de color púrpura ya había adquirirlo un tono mas oscuro por la humedad

-taichi!!!-exclamó la pelirroja mientras se dejaba ir a sus brazos con intenciones de abrazarlo

pero este le dirigió una mirada tan cruel que sora quedo paralizada al instante...el..el no era el taichi que conocía ..

la chica cayó de rodillas ..le miro suplicante

-por...por que?-alcanzo a decir la chica mientras veía como taichi le miraba fríamente..la esencia de rosas se había esparcido por el lugar y ambos se miraban como deseando decir mas..pero las palabras no encontraban el camino hacia el exterior .. .la lluvia seguía cayendo y los ojos de sora se humedecieron ..Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas..miraba hacia el suelo derrotada...taichi al ver esto se conmovió y su mirada cambio dulcemente ...deseaba abrazarle y decirle que aun le amaba..pero..eso....eso era imposible...dio media vuelta y se marcho..sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas también le dolía dejarla sola..saber que la lastimaba pero el suyo era un amor imposible..debía olvidarse de sus promesas de niño y ser un hombre..Aun que eso le desgarrara el alma..aun que tuviera que ser cruel..aun que tuviera que cambiar de corazón ....así debía ser ...sora le miro mientras se marchaba y le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor...estaba segura que taichi había cambiado..ya no era el mismo..ya no era aquel niñito risueño que conoció antes..Pero aun así...lucharía por su amor..así tuviera que matar a este nuevo taichi..para resucitar al viejo taichi...


	10. debilidad

**Capitulo 10: debilidad..**

No le conocía…no sabia quien era..Como se llamaba..Pero aun así se arrojo de igual manera tras ella..ese seria su mas grande error ..

cuando sintió como el aire helado le agitaba sus ropas supo que no era un sueño..no, definitivamente no era un sueño de eso que tenia a menudo ..esos en los que moría al fin…el ..Yamatto Ishida se había arrojado a un acantilado para salvar a una chica..Quizás era la primera buena acción que hacia en toda su larga vida.

Mientras caían el le tomo por la cintura envuelta en su corsé y su vestido y la abrazo contra su cuerpo frió, ella permanecía en un estado de shock pues aun veía como sus ojos miel tenían esa expresión de pánico.

la caída fue rápida y Yamatto la sintió como una puñalada directa al corazón pues odiaba el agua..Sobre todo la de los ríos.. le producía esa debilidad que tanto detestaba..Todo comenzaba como un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo centímetro a centímetro ,sus músculos se paralizaban poco a poco y ese intenso dolor en su cabeza que era simplemente insoportable..

el agua estaba terriblemente helada …mimi comenzó a temblar de inmediato, el dolor que sentía Yamatto era indescriptible pero aun así no soltó a la chica ,sino que la apretó con fuerza contra el mientras ambos eran arrastrados por la corriente caudalosa del río..El no podía escuchar nada que no fuera el sonido del agua que rugía furiosa contra las rocas y los troncos de árboles

al voltear a verle supo que la chica estaba inconsciente…Yamatto sentía como si millones de agujas se enterraran en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo…

Trabajosamente logro sujetarse de una rama de un árbol , y poco a poco logró aferrarse mas a esta, hasta que estuvo fuera de la corriente infernal, dejó a la chica suavemente en el suelo ..Estaba toda empapada y su rostro puro se encontraba pálido …se arrodillo a su lado y con sus dedos índice y medio busco la yugular de la chica tocando suavemente su cuello..su piel era tan Suave como el mas fino terciopelo el dio un suspiro hondo al sentir ese brinco característico en esa área..

-tiene pulso..Esta viva-dijo Yamatto débilmente mientras caía de espaldas por la debilidad natural que le causaba el agua…veía hacia arriba..Estaba la luna burlándose..Como odiaba esa sensación de debilidad…estaba consiente pero aun así no lograba ponerse de pie..Giró sobre su cuerpo al lado contrario y alcanzó a verla..Yacía junto a el inconsciente.

"niñita estupida ..Mira lo que haz logrado ..es lo que buscabas? morirte congelada?"Pensó Yamatto mientras veía la respiración débil de la chica cuando su pecho se inflaba trabajosamente por entre su escote

"no..creo que el único entupido por aquí soy yo..Mira que provocarme dolor solo por salvar a una doncella ..Le hubiera dejado morir…después de todo era lo que deseaba…aun que sus ojos no decían eso" pensó Yamatto

-yo…yo no quiero morir-dijo la chica débilmente entre sueño

Yamatto sintió esa frase como un arañazo en el alma…y sus ojos se conmovieron al ver cuando los labios temblorosos de la chica dijeron aquello…esas palabras que el jamás diría…

A pesar del dolor se puso de pie y tomó a mimi entre sus brazos levantándola ..el agua fría escurría de sus ropas que ahora sentía pesadas, a cada paso que daba alejándose del río Yamatto se sentía mejor, así fue como se internó en el bosque en dirección a su casa que se asemejaba mas a un castillo con una gran torre altísima, al estar frente al portón de madera supo que lo había logrado..

-es el amo Ishida!!!! Trae una chica muerta!!!!!Traigan al amo Takeru y a Taichi!!!!!!-gritó uno de sus sirvientes mientras abrían las pesadas puertas de madera ….


	11. reencuentro

**Capitulo 11: reencuentro **

Taichi miraba preocupado por el ventanal del castillo, era tarde y había oscurecido tan de prisa que ni siquiera lo había notado, tras su encuentro con sora se encontraba muy inquieto y sentía una opresión dolorosa en el pecho, tenía un presentimiento extraño.

ya había dejado de llover, pero estaba preocupado. Yamatto no había regresado, y el joven Takeru tampoco. Al cerrar sus ojos le vino a la mente el rostro de sora…ella era sin duda el amor de su vida, pero sabia a la perfección que jamás podrían estar juntos. Se llevo la mano al pecho por un intenso dolor que le llegó como una punzada profunda.

Escucho las campanadas que siempre daba el portero cuando alguien llegaba

"el joven Takeru a llegado" escuchó Taichi mientras se asomaba con atención para ver llegar el carruaje negro tirado por cuatro caballos enormes de pelaje blanco como nube

Al ver como el joven Takeru se bajaba dio un suspiro de alivio .y luego sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver como este daba la mano a una mujer para ayudar a bajar del carruaje

"que esta loco…si Yamatto se entera de esto se molestara" pensó Taichi enojado, sabía que Takeru era imprudente pero jamás imagino que lo fuera tanto. ¿Cómo se atrevía traer una mujer a la casa? Debía averiguar de quien se trataba y por que razones Takeru la había traído. Por lo que rápidamente salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo para llegar al patio . Era mas bien un enorme jardín siniestro, con enredaderas trepadoras que se encaramaban a unas cuantas estatuas de mármol distribuidas por el terreno

-Taichi!!!Apresúrate que te quiero presentar a alguien!!-dijo Takeru sonriente mientras aun tomaba la mano de la joven con fuerza, estaba emocionado por poder sestar involucrado en el reencuentro de Taichi y su hermana

La chica se ruborizo y soltó la mano fría de su acompañante para dirigirle la mirada al joven Cataño que se acercaba corriendo y que pocos segundos después estuvo frente a ellos

El corazón de Taichi comenzó a latir lento y casi se desvanece ante la belleza de la joven frente a el. no lo podía creer..ese rostro tan familiar..el color de sus ojos rubíes..su cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos …no podía ser otra que…

-Taichi Yagami…te presento a Hikari Yagami…su hermana ha vuelto -dijo Takeru haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para dejar espacio entre los hermanos

Hikari le miró con ternura y simplemente se dejo ir a sus brazos, Taichi por su parte se encontraba tan tieso como una tabla dura por no poder creer lo que pasaba..Después de tantos años…así..así como así ella había aparecido en su vida de nuevo

-Taichi!!-dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos mientras las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas

Tai aun no podía recuperarse de la sorpresa ..y las palabras parecían no querer salir por lo que sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta

-hi..hi..Hikari…-al fin logro articular su nombre mientras le hacia aun lado sus cabellos castaños para poder apreciar mejor su rostro…no había duda alguna..Ella era su hermana

Poco a poco la visión de Taichi comenzó a hacerse borrosa y se desplomó sobre su hermana, por suerte el joven Takeru acudió al instante y lo sostuvo

-Taichi!!Taichi!!-dijo Hikari

-no se preocupe Hikari seguro fue la sorpresa..llevémosle dentro de la casa –dijo Takeru mientras Hikari tomaba a su hermano colocando su brazo sobre su cuello y sujetándolo bien al igual que Takeru ..

Al entrar a la residencia de los Ishida Hikari se percató de la elegancia de la casa adornada de forma rustica aunque era un tanto sombría, colocaron a Taichi en uno de los sofás de suaves cojines de seda y madera de caoba oscura

-permítame atenderle-dijo Hikari tocando la frente de su hermano con dulzura

-el estará bien, siempre le sucede cuando se lleva sorpresas grandes –dijo Takeru sonriéndole

Hikari notó por la cara de Takeru que este conocía a su hermano quizás mejor que ella misma..

-pero por favor tome asiento –dijo Takeru

-si gracias..-dijo Hikari tomando asiento y recostando la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo ,Takeru tomó asiento en un sofá enorme que estaba frente a ella

El rubio miraba a Hikari tiernamente..le veía jugar pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños de su hermano entretenida ,ahora que lo pensaba Hikari le parecía un sueño ..algo tan irreal que podría desvanecerse …en cuanto despertara ..aun así, el que sonreía como un tonto

-por que sonríe así-dijo Hikari mirándole desconcertada

-se refiere a mi?-dijo Takeru

-si..desde que acepte subir a su carruaje esta así-dijo Hikari

-mi felicidad es por que ha dejado de llover –dijo el joven sonriéndole aun más

-se ríe tanto que me asusta, pero debo admitir que estoy sumamente agradecida con usted..encontrar a mi hermano significa mucho para mi-dijo Hikari contestando con una sonrisa sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas

-por lo que ocurrió …le ofrezco mis disculpas ..no se lo que me ha pasado el día de hoy..-se apresuro a decir la joven

-por que abría de disculparla por algo asi?..era algo que yo deseaba-dijo Takeru mientras veía como Taichi comenzaba a volver en si. ambos olvidaron por completo la conversación que sostenían

Taichi tenia aun la visión borrosa pero poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta tener la imagen de su hermana mirándole

-por favor..discúlpame Hikari …-dijo Taichi

-Taichi..le he ofrecido a Hikari hospedarse aquí ..se que no te molestara ,iré a mandar a que alguien recoja sus pertenencias a donde se estaba quedando …por Yamatto no te preocupes..al saber que es tu hermana no abra ningún inconveniente –dijo Takeru apresurándose a salir de la sala

-per..pertenencias…cuanto tiempo llevas aquí..por que no me habías buscado..y nuestro padre? Acaso has venido sola? El lo sabe?-dijo Taichi

-Taichi…nuestro padre ha fallecido..por eso estoy aquí..le sepultaron hoy..te busqué pero no tuve éxito.. Apenas y llegue ayer..Tenia que preparar todo para el funeral de papá

…yo no tengo a donde ir ..Taichi….-dijo Hikari mirando a su hermano que se encontraba en shock por la noticia…su padre…su padre estaba muerto..por eso había recibido tantas cartas…por eso era ese presentimiento..por eso su hermana estaba frente a el en esos instantes…Hikari simplemente le abrazo fuerte .. sabia que era una noticia dura para su hermano…mientras Taichi lloraba ..de nuevo se escucharon las campanas …"el amo Yamatto ha vuelto!! Trae una chica muerta!! traigan a Taichi!! Y al joven Takeru"


	12. atencion medica

Hola respondiendo a la pregunta se que muchos tiene curiosidad sobre que significa el titulo..Pues el fic se llama así por que el pueblo donde se lleva acabo la historia se llama en el ombligo de la luna ..soy de México y México en náhuatl significa en el ombligo de la luna espero sea de su agrado el capi pues aquí ya se irán entrelazando los personajes

**Capitulo 12: atención médica **

La pesada puerta de madera se abrió estrepitosamente por lo que Taichi y su hermana se sobresaltaron y la figura delgada de Takeru apareció

-Taichi!!!ven rápido!!!algo sucede Yamatto llegó trae una chica que se mira muy mal-dijo el rubio preocupado

-vamos-dijo Taichi apresurándose a salir de la habitación seguido por su hermana

Al llegar al patio Hikari pudo ver a un joven de cabellos rubio y largos , de ojos azulados ,complexión delgada al igual que Takeru pero este era un poco mas alto ,Hikari le miró curiosa al notar el enorme parecido con Takeru aun que el semblante de Yamatto era mas duro y frio a simple vista .por una milésima de segundo Yamatto le lanzó una mirada de furia a Hikari por lo que esta se sobresaltó pero al sentir la mano fría de Takeru detrás de su espalda se calmó , le pareció escuchar unas palabras del recién llegado hacia Takeru pero fueron tan despacio que le pareció casi un silbido .y solo pudo escuchar las palabras claras de Takeru "ella es la hermana de Taichi" el hermano de Takeru tenia una expresión de cansancio en su rostro estaba todo empapado y una vez dejando a la chica en brazos del castaño se desplomó

-Yamatto!!Hermano!!!!-dijo Takeru sosteniéndole con dificultad

-necesitamos ayuda!!!!gritó Taichi por lo que el joven del campanario bajo de la torre y junto con otros dos sirvientes se acercaron rápidamente

-ayúdenme a llevar a Yamatto a su habitación ¡!! Takeru ve con ellos ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ..en unos segundos estoy contigo mientras Hikari y yo atenderemos a la chica –dijo Taichi con una mirada seria hacia su hermana ,esa mirada que Hikari no había olvidado y que significaba "puedo contar contigo"

Taichi entró corriendo con la chica en brazos, seguidos de los sirvientes que traían a Yamatto y por ultimo Takeru junto con Hikari ,todos fueron escaleras arriba.

-por aquí Hikari-dijo Takeru tomando la mano de Hikari mientras le dirigía por el extenso corredor por donde avanzaban todos. Hikari miro como su hermano entraba con la chica en una habitación y los sirvientes y Takeru en otra habitación ,ella obedeciendo a su hermano entro a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica

-Hikari la chica esta toda empapada ..Necesito que le cambies..Esta temblando de frio..- dijo Taichi antes de ser interrumpido por un grito de Takeru

-Taichi!!!necesita la dosis!!-se escucho desde a otra habitación

-Hikari en un momento regreso –dijo Taichi corriendo preocupado

Hikari jamás se lo mencionó a su hermano pero poseía grandes conocimientos médicos resultado de sus días enteros de lectura de grandes enciclopedias y años de cuidado a su padre, si no fuera por que era mujer seguro fuera una médico excelente

Rápidamente la chica tomo mantas de las que encontró en la habitación y prosiguió a quitarles las prendas húmedas a la chica castaña que efectivamente tenia escalofríos, la envolvió en las mantas y con otra le secó como pudo el cabello, tocó su frente ardía en fiebre sabia que necesitaba bajar la fiebre a como diera lugar si no la chica corría peligro.

-Takeru!!!!!!!-grito la chica desesperada al no saber donde tenían las cosas

Este llegó al instante con ropas secas que llevaba en las manos

-estas ropas son para la chica …le he traído a usted también unas prendas..al parecer volverá a llover y me es imposible mandar a alguien por sus cosas..al menos hasta mañana-dijo Takeru

-Takeru..Necesito medicamentos para bajar la fiebre-dijo Hikari

- te traigo algunos enseguida ..pero aquí solo Taichi sabe como aplicarlos-dijo Takeru

-no te preocupes por eso ,se como aplicarlos –dijo Hikari

Takeru salió de la habitación, Hikari le puso las ropas secas a la chica que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos débilmente y comenzaba a delirar

-hace…hace mucho frio…-dijo Mimi mientras sus mejillas estaban sumamente sonrojadas y un sudor frio le recorría el rostro

Takeru entro rápidamente con un frasco de cristal y una jeringa de vidrio gruesa que terminaba en una aguja delgada

-bien..Ahora Takeru necesito de su ayuda..Sostenga su brazo-dijo la chica mientras preparaba el medicamento introduciéndolo a la jeringa, Takeru tragó saliva nervioso cuando Hikari metía la aguja con sumo cuidado en la piel de la chica hasta introducir el medicamento en la vena ,al sacar la aguja unas gotas de sangre se derramaron sobre las sabanas blancas

Los ojos de Takeru adquirieron un brillo extraño por lo que Hikari se sobresaltó ,el joven rápidamente salió de la habitación diciendo que iba a ver como seguía su hermano pero la verdad era que el aroma a sangre le despertaba el apetito dormido y no podía resistirse no quería que Hikari viera la clase de animal en la que se podía convertir esa bestia sin control que podría hacerle daño ,casi temblando y sosteniéndose de la pared avanzó a la otra habitación cerrando sus ojos y tratando de olvidar ese color rojo intenso que acababa de ver, entró en la habitación para ver como Taichi acababa de inyectarle a su hermano ese liquido amarillento que necesitaba de vez en cuando como el mismo

**-**al parecer Yamatto estará bien solo necesita descanso y otra dosis mas dentro de un rato –dijo Taichi

-muy bien..-dijo Takeru ya un poco mas calmado

-Takeru te encuentras bien? Te miras pálido seguro que no necesitas que te de tu dosis ya?-dijo Taichi preocupado

siento bien Taichi no es necesario –dijo Takeru

-esta bien ,pero sabes que no me gusta que te hagas el fuerte sabes perfectamente lo que pasa si no se te da a tiempo sobre todo a ti Takeru ,y como sigue la chica?-dijo Taichi

-tiene mucha fiebre Hikari le acaba de administrar medicamento-dijo Takeru

-que Hikari hizo que?-dijo Taichi alterado

-no te preocupes lo ha hecho bien, a mi también me sorprendió…sin duda tu hermana es la mujer mas extraordinaria que he conocido –dijo Takeru

-que ropas le has dado a Hikari para que cambie a la chica..si no mas recuerdo aquí no ha habido ropas de mujer nunca-dijo Taichi

-pues en eso te equivocas, pero lo importante es que Yamatto se pondrá bien y la chica al parecer también, será mejor que vayas a ver a Hikari

-si..tienes razón..seguro Yamatto recupera la conciencia en unos momentos quédate con el-dijo Taichi mientras salía de la habitación

Efectivamente pasados unos minutos Yamatto comenzó a volver en si

-Takeru..la chica..que a pasado con la chica -dijo Yamatto

-si hermano estoy aquí..ella tiene aun fiebre pero se pondrá mejor …pero que sucedió quien es esa chica?..-dijo Takeru

-lo mismo te quería preguntar a ti-dijo Yamatto mientras se incorporaba y quedaba sentado en la cama

-se llama Hikari Yagami es la hermana de Taichi perdón ,pero le he ofrecido hospedarse aquí..-dijo Takeru

-si es la hermana de Taichi no hay problema..Hablare con el ..Pero sabes lo que eso significa Takeru..esta vez es un doble problema …hay dos humanas mas en la casa ,el aroma de Taichi ya me era familiar pero hay un aroma enloquecedor en la casa ..Mas el de esa chica tan extraña …-dijo Yamatto volteando hacia otro lado para no mostrarle a su hermano los ojos preocupados por la chica del acantilado

-como es que terminaste enfermo?..jamás te acercas a los ríos sabes bien lo que te pasa cuando lo haces-dijo Takeru

-es una estúpida ..la chica intentaba suicidarse, yo interferí aun no se por que lo hice -dijo Yamatto molesto

-sabes siquiera su nombre?-dijo Takeru

-claro que no ..no sabes cuanto me molesta que este aquí en la casa pero no podía dejarla allá en el bosque ..Ahora tendré que esperara a que se mejore para echarla de aquí-dijo Yamatto

-es muy bonita-dijo Takeru

-no digas estupideces ,lo que si note es que es de alguna familia rica traía muchas joyas consigo pero seguro terminaron en el fondo del rio o en el bosque, espero se recupere pronto para que se vaya ..tiene un olor tan fuerte…que me vuelve loco..es extraño pero no había percibido su aroma antes..crees que estuviera de visita aquí en la región del ombligo de la luna-dijo Yamatto

Takeru respondió de inmediato desde el ventanal por el que miraba

"no lo se, pero aquí en el ombligo de la luna las cosas van a cambiar…van a cambiar y mucho..será mejor que no salgas de la cama..esta comenzando a llover y se que eso no es bueno para ti"


	13. la chica ha despertado

Hola hoy actualizo temprano espero el capi sea de su agrado el siguiente saldrá sora y por fin el misterioso si estoy hablando de joe además les aviso que joley ,ken,izzy y otros personajes también estarán en este fi casi espero sea de su agrado

**Capitulo 13 : la chica a despertado **

Taichi entró en la habitación para ver como Hikari estaba pendiente de la chica castaña que dormitaba

-como sigue?-pregunto Taichi

-mejor, le he dado antipiréticos y su cuerpo parece estar reaccionando positivamente, espero recupere el conocimiento pronto, necesitamos saber quien es,..de donde viene, si tiene familia-dijo Hikari

-ahora que lo mencionas..no le había visto por aquí ,pero algo en ella me resulta sumamente familiar .como si le conociera de antes-dijo Taichi quedándose viendo el rostro de la chica pero le era imposible recordar donde había visto ese rostro antes

-pues seria de gran ayuda si recordaras hermano mío por que ha estado delirando y se ve que esta sufriendo mucho por algo –dijo Hikari preocupada

-siento el mal recibimiento Hikari, tu primer día aquí y no has visto mas que pura muerte ,enfermedad y tragedia-dijo y Taichi

-yo ya no soy tan débil como cuando éramos pequeños Taichi..yo voy a estar bien-dijo Hikari a su hermano

-Taichi..Yamatto ya despertó y quiere verte le dije que no saliera de la cama esta lloviendo otra vez-dijo Takeru entrando en la habitación

-maldición parece que la luna debe esta furiosa –dijo Taichi mientras se asomaba para ver como la lluvia se había hecho mas abundante

Taichi salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana y el joven Takeru solos con la chica

-me pregunto que paso –dijo Hikari

-Yamatto mi hermano le encontró en el bosque..trató de suicidarse arrojándose de un acantilado al rio-dijo Takeru

-dios santo –exclamó Hikari

-por fortuna ambos ya se encuentran mejor –dijo Takeru

-si..ella es muy linda ..me pregunto que clase de problemas tendrá para querer quitarse la vida de aquella forma tan cruel –dijo Hikari

-no lo se ,aquí en la región del ombligo de la luna no todo es lo que parece Hikari ,se que usted no vivió mucho tiempo aquí Taichi me lo dijo, pero esta región es muy extraña ,en parte por eso Yamatto y yo decidimos quedarnos aquí ,por que es un lugar bastante tranquilo por el día, pero al caer la noche se debe andar con cuidado por que las criaturas de la oscuridad salen a vagar sufriendo por sus penas –dijo Takeru muy serio mientras seguía observando por el ventanal del cuarto

-a que se refiere con eso Takeru-dijo Hikari

-perdón no me haga mucho caso lo ultimo que quiero es asustarla ,se iría para siempre de aquí y jamás le volvería a ver ..Eso me mataría en vida y ya le he dicho antes..usted es mi destino Hikari –dijo Takeru volteando a verle con dulzura por lo que Hikari se sonrojo recordando el beso y esa sensación que le había provocado

-son muy bonitas..-dijo Hikari quitándose la manta que le cubría el cuerpo y que había tomado por el frio

-a que se refiere Hikari-dijo Takeru nervioso al ver a Hikari quien lucia aun mas hermosa

-a las ropas .las que me ha traído y las que le trajo a la chica..Son de alguna de sus hermanas?-dijo Hikari quien traía puesto un elaborado camisón de seda blanca,de mangas largas y acampanadas adornado con los mas finos encajes y listones que jamás había visto ..dejando ver su bien torneado cuerpo

-no..yo y Yamatto no tenemos hermanas –dijo Takeru

-entonces de sus esposas ..Podría conocerlas? No se encuentran aquí?–dijo Hikari curiosa

-no, Yamatto y yo tampoco somos casados..-dijo Takeru

-ya veo –dijo Hikari confundida

-pero por favor no piense mal de nosotros esas ropas le pertenecieron a mi madre –dijo Takeru

-quiere decir que su madre ya no esta con ustedes?..perdón de haber sabido no me las hubiera puesto –dijo Hikari avergonzada

-por que? por que pertenecieron a una persona que esta muerta?-dijo Takeru

-no..no es por eso ..pero si ustedes guardaron estas ropas es por que su madre significo algo especial ,y que sentiría si una extraña como yo llega sin nada y tienes que darle el preciado recuerdo de tu madre –dijo Hikari mientras se acercaba a Takeru

-le quedan muy bien las prendas de mi madre ..por favor consérvele me insultaría si no lo hiciese-dijo Takeru mientras le abrazaba ..de alguna forma el recuerdo de su madre había llegado a su mente y se sentía como un niño pequeño Hikari le abrazo igual

-pasados unos momentos el dejo de abrazarle

-perdón por mis atrevimientos soy algo impulsivo –dijo Takeru disculpándose

-los recuerdos nos hacen hacer cosas sin darnos cuenta Takeru –dijo Hikari con las mejillas muy ruborizadas se preguntaba si soportaría mucho tiempo esos atrevimientos de Takeru que a ella no le molestaban en absoluto a pesar de que el joven siempre estaba extrañamente frio

Un ruido les hizo voltear al parecer la chica comenzaba a despertar

La visón de Mimi estaba borrosa pero se fue aclarando

-do..donde estoy-dijo

-es la mansión Ishida ..como te sientes-dijo Takeru acercándose

-tu..tu me salvaste –dijo Mimi

-no..fue mi hermano ..Yamatto ..-dijo Takeru

-Yamatto?..-repitió Mimi adormecida aun

-si, mí nombre es Takeru Ishida –dijo el joven rubio

-me duele mucho mi cabeza –dijo Mimi

-es normal ,el medicamento que te administre es muy fuerte pero efectivo-dijo Hikari quien se encontraba a su lado por el borde de la cama

-ella es Hikari ..-dijo Takeru antes de ser interrumpido por Mimi

-Hikari de Ishida….hacen una linda pareja-dijo Mimi sonriendo débilmente

-no..mi nombre es Hikari Yagami-dijo Hikari ruborizada al voltear a ver al rubio

-Yagami?..ya-ga-mi ..si… como Taichi…-dijo la chica en voz baja

-que has dicho?..conoces a Taichi?-dijo Hikari sorprendida

-Taichi..Taichi Yagami..si le conozco ..Acaso eres tu su hermana que vivía en la región norte –dijo Mimi

-como..como lo sabes?-dijo Hikari

-tal vez no me recuerdes..pero yo a ti si…soy Mimi..Mimi Tachikawa ..Vivía cerca de tu casa cuando era niña -dijo la ojimiel

-Taichi!!!ven rápido!!!!-gritó Takeru por lo que segundos después Taichi estaba en la habitación

-hermano ella dice que te conoce..su nombre es …Mimi Tachikawa… -dijo Hikari


	14. noche fria

Hola al fin continuo espero sea de su agrado Taichi confirma que conoce a Mimi, Hikari descubrirá algo interesante y Yamatto a pesar de que no ha cruzado muchas palabras con Mimi se siente cautivado por la chica .resistirá Yamatto la tentación de saber que esta a solo una habitación?

**Capitulo 14 : noche fría **

**-**no puedo creerlo!!!-exclamó tai mientras se precipitaba a la cama para poder ver el rostro de la chica con mayor precisión ,no cabía la menor duda..la chica que estaba frente a el era Mimi Tachikawa una de sus amigas de la infancia

-Taichi…en verdad eres tu..-dijo Mimi débilmente mientras lograba incorporarse con ayuda de Hikari

-si..soy yo..Mimi pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado? en que demonios pensabas Mimi si no fuera por Yamatto estarías muerta -dijo Taichi melancólicamente mientras le abrazaba con fuerza

-me lastimas-dijo la chica

-perdón Mimi , pero cuanto tiempo tienes aquí? por que no sabia nada de ti?-dijo Taichi dejándole de abrazar

-llegue ayer con mis padres ..-dijo Mimi triste al saber que sus planes habían sido frustrados y que aun vivía

-y se puede saber que tratabas de hacer? acaso has perdido la razón? si tenias problemas por que no me buscaste, o a sora sabes que ella te ayudaría sin dudarlo

-nadie puede ayudarme-dijo la chica volteando hacia el otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada furiosa de su amigo, sabia a la perfección que Taichi le pediría mas motivos

-será mejor que me acompañe Hikari-dijo Takeru en voz baja mientras le tomaba de la mano suavemente y salían .

-acaso mataste a alguien? te persiguen? cuál es tu razón para cometer tan semejante estupidez?-dijo Taichi alterándose un mas ,de todas las personas del mundo jamás le pasaría la idea de que una de sus mejores amigas fuera una suicida

-yo..yo solo..quería que todo terminara ya-dijo Mimi mientras se desmayaba y caía sobre sus almohada una vez mas

Taichi se quedo mirándole y unas cuantas lagrimas le corrieron por las mejillas ,la muerte de su padre, el callar lo que aun sentía por sora, tener a su hermana una vez mas a su lado..y ahora ver a Mimi ahí inconsciente en la cama y con esa aptitud depresiva ..Eran demasiadas cosas..no podía soportarlo ,salió de la habitación afuera Hikari y Takeru seguían esperándolo

-que pasó hermano te ha dicho algo?-dijo Hikari

-poco , pero se quien es, se ha quedado inconsciente ,mañana a primera hora buscare a sus padres para avisarles-dijo Taichi

-de ninguna manera Taichi, piensa, si ella intentó quitarse la vida tal vez y se deba a alguna decisión tomada por sus padres ,tiene que haber un motivo ,y si le regresásemos al lugar donde se generaron sus problemas seguro volverá intentarlo-dijo Takeru preocupado

-en eso concuerdo con Takeru , además en sus condiciones es riesgoso ,sus padres seguro se la querrán llevar y sacarla al exterior le aria mal –dijo Hikari

-no había considerado eso , pero y Yamatto? crees que lo acepte?-dijo Taichi

-no le agradara, pero no creo que le niegue asilo a la joven-dijo Takeru

-para estos momentos el medicamento ya esta haciendo efecto, dormirá tranquila hasta mañana –dijo Hikari

-bien ,Takeru y yo te indicaremos donde dormirás –dijo Taichi mientras tomaba uno de los candelabros de la pared y se abría paso entre las sombras

-la habitación de Yamatto es la continua a la donde esta Mimi, no te preocupes por ella yo le estaré vigilando para cualquier inconveniente por que mi habitación esta justo enfrente –dijo Taichi

-esta bien, cualquier cosa avísame por favor –dijo Hikari

-no se preocupe Hikari , mi habitación esta muy cerca de la que ocupara ,si se presenta algún inconveniente yo personalmente le avisare-dijo Takeru con dulzura

Los tres jóvenes se internaron por un pasillo de altos ventanales que se sonaban con la furia de las gotas de agua helada cuando se impactaban con el cristal y cruzaron un umbral de madera labrada finamente, para dejar ver decenas de puertas, Taichi avanzo hasta quedar frente a una y la abrió

-ocuparas esta habitación –dijo

-gracias –dijo la chica

-pero que llevas puesto? Que tus cosas no las recogerían hasta mañana?-dijo Taichi curioso al ver el elegante camisón de dormir

-será mejor que le dejemos descansar a tenido un dia algo sombrío Taichi-dijo Takeru llevándose a Taichi

-buenas noches hermano, buenas noches Takeru –dijo Hikari ruborizada entrando en la habitación, que solo era iluminada por unos cuantos candelabros y velas ,un escenario bastante siniestro para su gusto ya que siempre le había tenido fobia a la oscuridad

Recordó lo que Takeru había dicho de su habitación y corrió a la puerta para ver como Taichi y el joven aun hablaban en voz baja por lo que no alcanzo a escuchar nada, pero logró ver cuando Taichi se iba y Takeru entraba a una habitación alejada a seis puertas de l suya

Se sentía nerviosa ,asi que inmediatamente le puso el seguro a la puerta, así nadie podría entrar ,por mas atractivo que Takeru le pareciera era inapropiado dejarlo entrar, así se evitaría muchos problemas al menos con su hermano ,y con el joven Yamatto al que no tenia el gusto de dirigirle la palabra aun

Se sintió aliviada al acercarse al ventanal del cuarto y asomarse, había un profundo risco y la lluvia persistía con agresividad, avanzó examinado la habitación era enorme y había cientos de antigüedades ,entre ellas un espejo ovalado de madera en el que se reflejo ,las ropas que llevaba eran tan hermosas que se quedo observándose largo tiempo, eso calmaba un poco sus nervios . En la pared frente a la cama había un enorme librero ,Hikari se acercó y examinó cuidadosamente cada lomo hasta encontrar algo interesante que leer, un enorme libro de pastas verdes fue el elegido estaba cubierto de polvo y parecía que nadie le había leído en mucho tiempo

La chica se sentó en el borde del ventanal tomando el candelabro para tener mas cerca la luz ,la lluvia sonaba fuerte ,el viento soplaba helado afuera, un trueno le hizo sobresaltarse ..abrió el libro….

Yamatto aun sentía su cuerpo débil ,pero estaba consiente ,no dejaba de pensar en la chica..ni siquiera sabia su nombre ,pero no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos color miel, tan cálidos ,y se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto en salvarla …ella no debía morir..recordó la expresión de su rostro..Como existiría alguien capaz de hacerle daño a semejante criatura.

Como pudo se incorporo, ya se sentía un poco mejor y avanzó al ventanal para percatarse de que estaba lloviendo muchísimo , maldijo la luna como siempre que llovía de aquella manera y salió de la habitación, hacia tiempo que Taichi y los otros se habían ido a dormir.

Avanzó hasta entrar a la habitación de la chica ojimiel ,su suave aroma tan dulce le hacia sentirse tranquilo ,primero le observó desde la puerta, luego se paró cerca de la ventana, luego cerca de su cama..cada vez mas cerca hasta que no pudo evitarlo ..se acercó tanto a ella hasta tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de sus cabellos castaños….acarició su rostro con suavidad ..por último le beso la frente y la chica tuvo un sobresaltó ,Yamatto ..lo comprendió al instante..era por el frio que le transmitía

Pero había algo que le causaba curiosidad..que clase de motivos tendría la chica para querer morir….necesitaba saber ,asi que poco a poco se acercó a la chica de nuevo y le susurro al oído.

"_**hola….aun duermes?….solo soy yo..Yamatto Ishida…el chico del acantilado..no te asustes..solo quiero saber tu nombre ..puedo saberlo…?"**_

_**continuara…….**_


	15. el alter ego de yamatto

**Capitulo 15 : el alter ego de Yamatto **

"_**hola….aun duermes?….solo soy yo..Yamatto Ishida…el chico del acantilado..no te asustes..solo quiero saber tu nombre ..puedo saberlo…?" **_la suave voz de Yamatto se había introducido como una delicada música en los pensamientos oscuros y dolorosos de la chica que estaba dormida

"_**soy Mimi..Mimi Tachikawa" **_al escuchar la respuesta de la chica Yamatto supo que había logrado su cometido..había logrado introducirse en los sueños de la joven ,ahora avanzaba por la orilla de un rio de oscuras aguas turbulentas que de inmediato le recordaron el rio del fondo del acantilado "debe estar` teniendo una pesadilla "pensó Yamatto pero aun así no lograba ver a Mimi ,pero si percibía su aroma y escuchaba su voz

"_**como te sientes?.." preguntó el chico tratando de descubrir donde estaba exactamente se encontraba la chica **_

"_**me siento …me siento rara..usted a frustrado mis planes..debí haber muerto hoy" **_le contestó la chica

"_**pero si fue usted quien me rogó que le salvara "**_dijo el el rubio

"_**eso es mentira" **_contestó la chica

"_**tal vez de sus labios jamás salió tal petición ,pero sus ojos..sus ojos me lo pidieron "**_dijo Yamatto

"_**no debió salvarme Yamatto..me traerá muchos problemas el estar viva …puedo..puedo.. verle? "**_dijo la chica

"_**si así lo desea …yo también quería verle..pero me era imposible mientras usted no lo deseara "**_dijo Yamatto que se apareció ante los ojos de la chica como por arte de magia

"_**definitivamente es usted ,pero suena tan diferente ,que me hace pensar que es otra persona o producto de mi imaginación ,o tal vez un efecto de ese medicamento que me han dado "**_dijo la castaña

"_**claro que no..soy tan real como este turbulento rio "**_dijo Yamatto

"_**es un sueño? como se que esta charla no es producto de mi imaginación **_"dijo mimi

"_**por que es tan real como esto**_" dijo el chico abrazándola contra su pecho mientras sus labios se unían en un beso que ardía como el calor de millones de soles

El sonido estridente de un trueno se escuchó

"_**debo irme ..pero volveré ..pero prométame algo Mimi..por extraño que suene ..no crea todo lo que diga de ahora en adelante "**_dijo Yamatto mirándole a los ojos Mimi noto su mirada tan humana..tan sincera ..que solo pudo decir desesperada

"_**por favor no se vaya ..debo darle las gracias por salvarme de mi misma "**_dijo la chica

"_**su beso es mas que suficiente para mi "**_dijo el chico mientras su figura desaparecía de los sueños de Mimi

La chica despertó con un sobresalto

-Yamatto!!!!Yamatto!!!!-exclamo la joven desesperada pero Yamatto se había esfumado entre las sombras

Taichi inmediatamente entró en la habitación creyendo que su amigo había tenido una "recaída "o peor aun que Mimi había entrado en alguna crisis medica ,al verla sentada y con los ojos muy abiertos supo que todo estaba bien

-que sucede Mimi ..te sientes mal? ¿algo te duele?-dijo Taichi tocándole la frente, la fiebre había desaparecido por completo

-yo..solo tuve un sueño..-dijo la chica …mientras se tocaba los labios…-solo fue un sueño-

la primera pagina de pesado libro ,era un manuscrito finamente elaborado con tinta y pluma ,una caligrafía exquisita a la vista

Hikari repitió cada una de las palabras ..

_Maldecido por siempre __**príncipe de hielo**_

_Esperaras por algo inexistente _

_Mientras miras lo que amas morir_

_Y tu vida transcurre en un solo latir _

_Hasta que la muerte sea tu principio y tu fin _

_Hasta que tu odio te consuma _

_Hasta que puedas reír_

_Hasta que una virgen te ame_

_**Tu Joven príncipe**__ estarás cautivo _

_Y la muerte será tu obsesión_

_Día tras día el mismo sol _

_Que se siente estar vivo?_

_Podrás dormir en alguna ocasión?_

_Maldito…maldito seas .._

_Hasta que el hielo congele tus sentidos,_

_Hasta que la oscuridad se trague al día .._

_Hasta que una virgen te ame"_

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo a la chica al escuchar como el ventanal del cuarto se abrió a su espalda agitando sus cabellos y sus ropas con brusquedad dejando entra, ella rápidamente lo cerró

"pero que susto será mejor que me vaya a dormir de una buena vez "pensó ella cerrando sus ojos ,las palabras tan extrañas que componían aquel verso le inquietaban ,deseaba leer mas pero el miedo se había apoderado de su ser ,tomó el libro entre sus brazos y avanzó como pudo a su cama , se cobijó bajo las mantas después de apagar el candelabro , la casa de los Ishida era un lugar tan extraño realmente deseaba no quedarse ahí mucho tiempo ,se acurrucó en el lecho abrazando el libro ,el sonido de las gotas de lluvia comenzó a adormilarla poco a poco hasta caer rendida ante el poder de las arenas del sueño.

mientras una figura entre las sombras le observaba ,caminó lentamente hasta la cama de la joven

-no es algo apropiado para leer esta noche Hikari ,estas palabras encierran mas de lo que aparentan –dijo Takeru acercándose a la chica para quitarle el libro con suavidad y acariciarle las mejillas sonrojadas


	16. el hallazgo

Hola a todos!! Espero estén de lo mejor y gracias por todos sus reviews que son lo que me inspiran a seguir y me dan ánimos. que bueno que la historia les vaya gustando por que solo va el comienzo

de este capi en adelante se integrara al elenco Koushiro Izumi quien será enviado para aclarar la serie de asesinatos que envuelven la enigmática región del ombligo de la luna ,y aclarando joley,ken,Davis ,y cody si estarán en esta historia ,el motivo del intento suicidio de Mimi se ira aclarando a lo largo de la trama pero paciencia sus problemas se deben a otro personaje que será su prometido y este capi se ubica un poco después de que Mimi se lanza del acantilado seguida por Yamatto para que no se confundan con los tiempos espero la información se de sus ayuda y cualquier cosa o duda pueden dejarlo en sus reviews y con gusto les respondo la tormenta se acabara en el siguiente capi que será mimato ,este capi esta algo corto pero sora será pieza clave en capis posteriores asi como joe Kido

**Capitulo 16 : el hallazgo **

Un extraño presentimiento le oprimía el pecho mientras trataba de dormir de inmediato pudo ver entre sueños la imagen de Mimi ,ensangrentada, en el fondo del risco que era el lugar donde se reunían de niñas para contar sus secretos ,sora se levantó de un sobresalto para descubrir que solo era un sueño horrible pero había sido tan real que estaba aun muy nerviosa ,acaso su amiga estaría en problemas?

se levantó de lecho y se puso sus botines cruzados con agujetas ,un abrigo y salió sigilosamente de la habitación para encaminarse hacia las caballerizas donde con sumo cuidado saco a su caballo, unas nubes oscuras se avecinaban pero sabia que no llovería al menos dentro de algún rato ,sora montó y se encaminó rápidamente por entre el bosque con el sentimiento de preocupación tragándose a pedazos su alma .

Reconoció el sendero al instante ,los mismos arboles, la misma vuelta a la izquierda y su corazón palpitaba nervioso ante la idea de encontrar algo que no le agradara, bajó de su caballo y lo ató a un árbol, caminó despacio hacia la orilla del acantilado hasta que un brillo singular llamó su atención, al acercarse supo que provenía de la gargantilla de Mimi que centelleaba con los rayos de luna ,gritó horrorizada ante la idea que le llegaba a la mente….suicidio

cayó de rodillas en el suelo llorando ,hasta que sus ojos deductivos e inteligentes lo notaron..había dos dos pares de huellas en la tierra..Mimi no había estado sola en el momento de su muerte ...seria posible?..un homicidio …

-señorita Takenouchi! Pero que esta haciendo usted por aquí-exclamo un joven de cabellos azulados y gafas que se encontraba ya tras ella

La chica dio un sobresaltó de la sorpresa

-Dr. Kido..-dijo ella

-sabes que puedes llamarme solo joe ,sora, pero que sucede? por que esta aquí?-dijo joe preocupado o al menos eso aparentaba

-Mimi….Mimi ha muerto-exclamó la chica llorando

Mientras sujetaba la gargantilla entre sus dedos ,el joven Dr. le abrazo fuerte y su mirada cambio a esa expresión siniestra que escondía

-pero quien es? quién es Mimi?-dijo el joven

-mi mejor amiga…alguien le ha tirado del acantilado ..lo supe por que hay dos pares de huellas –dijo sora aun llorando el joven dejó de abrazarla y se acercó a observar las huellas con sumo cuidado

-señorita Takenouchi ..quien quiera que haya estado con su amiga en sus últimos momentos …cayó con ella al fondo, el rio debió arrastrar los cuerpos -dijo joe

Sora corrió a su caballo

-sora que hace!!!!-le gritó joe

-tal vez ella sigue viva joe!!!Tengo que encontrarla-dijo sora

-en medio de la noche no podrá ver nada sora!! Dentro de poco va a comenzar a llover y será muy peligroso-dijo joe tratando de alcanzarla pero sora era demasiado obstinada para ceder por un poco de lluvia ,eso le costaría caro esa noche

Rodeando gran parte del bosque logro encontrar una pendiente por la cual bajar y tomó el curso del rio como guía ,las primeras gotas de la lluvia cayeron sobre sus rostro lleno de miedo y terror pero albergaba la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga aun con vida

Pronto la lluvia comenzó a salirse de control y el rio comienzo a crecer, sabia que debía regresar pero le era imposible abandonar la búsqueda de su amiga

-Mimi!!!!Mimi ¡!!!!-gritaba desesperada la pelirroja entre el sonido de la lluvia y el rio

Su caballo iba tan rápido como podía y al avanzar entre unas ramas frenó de golpe lanzando a la chica por los aires quien se impacto con un árbol, el dolor intenso le izo gemir ,pero todo dolor se esfumó cuando al abrir los ojos los vio ..Tres cadáveres apilados frente a ella, portaban uniformes azules y sus rostros tenían una expresión de pánico y una palidez impresionante además de dos extrañas marcas en el cuello

Sora profirió un grito de horror mientras presa del pánico no podía ni ponerse en pie, la lluvia seguía mientras ella parecía no reaccionar ante la escena macabra

Solo sintió como le levantaban, al voltear trabajosamente supo que se trataba de joe Kido quien le había seguido .el Dr. montó en el caballo de sora llevándosela de ahí ,la chica parecía muerta en vida

El joven Dr. se encaminó con dirección al pueblo hasta legar a la casa de los Takenouchi, toco estridentemente el portón de madera y los sirviente adormilados abrieron .al ver a la señorita Takenouchi gritaron alterados y avisaron a sus padres que bajaron de inmediato para ver como sora aun despierta no podía articular ni una palabra solo logró sacarse de la bolsa adornada de su camisón la gargantilla de Mimi que sus padres reconocieron al instante ..


	17. he visto su muerte

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen son obra de Akiyoshi Hongo y solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento de una mente retorcida como la mia

Aquí el siguiente capitulo ,espero sea de su agrado

si leyeron el capi 15 sabrán que esta es la conti ,respondiendo a la pregunta si..yamatto es el príncipe de hielo,y Takeru el joven príncipe que se diviertan leyendo tanto como me divertí escribiéndolo gracias a todos por sus reviews , eso es lo que me da ánimos a seguir la historia perdón que no les conteste personalizada mente pero estoy muy escasa de tiempo por eso no he actualizado espero me disculpen un abrazo .

**Capitulo 17: he visto su muerte!**

-no deberías exaltarte tanto por los sueños Mimi..Menos en esta casa tan lúgubre bastarían unos segundos en esta casa para que el hombre más valiente tuviera las mas horribles pesadillas -dijo Taichi

-pero es que era tan real –dijo la castaña pensando en que realmente la suya no había sido una pesadilla si no mas bien un ensueño de lo mas extraño en el que ella y Yamatto un completo desconocido hasta hace horas eran protagonistas.

-te sientes mejor ya? podemos hablar ahora si sobre lo que trataste de hacer?-dijo Taichi lanzándole una mirada inquisidora a su vieja amiga era casi una mentira tenerla enfrente ,le era imposible construir una realidad en la que su amiga había vuelto después de tantos años de ausencia y de alguna forma sentía tanto coraje al saber que había tratado de quitarse la vida

-en realidad no quisiera hablar de eso-dijo la chica mientras su rostro se ensombrecía al recordar sus motivos , Taichi notó al instante el pesar que la chica llevaba dentro .

-Mimi sabes que yo te aprecio mucho, a pesar de que dejamos de tratarnos -dijo Taichi antes de ser interrumpido por la chica

-fue cuando te alejaste de sora si no lo recuerdas!! ..yo aun no comprendo tus motivos Taichi, alguna vez pensaste lo duro que fue para ella? Éramos inseparables-dijo Mimi de alguna manera reclamándole a Taichi por todo el dolor que había significado para ella y para sora el alejarse de el.

-ahora el que no quiere hablar de eso soy yo-dijo Taichi muy fríamente como si hubieran tocado un tema prohibido.

-bien, ágamos una promesa Taichi, el día que yo te revele mis motivos…tu me revelaras los tuyos, que te parece?-dijo la chica

-trato hecho-dijo Taichi estirando la mano para cerrar el pacto con la chica

-no has cambiado mucho Taichi, sabia que jamás rehusarías un pacto-agregó la castaña mientras volvía a su rostro esa sonrisa característica que Taichi reconocería al instante aun así hubieran pasados años

-anda será mejor que duermas de una buena vez, según recuerdo te pones de pésimo humor cuando no duermes bien-dijo Taichi saliendo de la habitación

"quien podrá dormir en esta casa " pensó Mimi ahora que podía observar a su alrededor las objetos tan extraños llenos de polvo ,telarañas y un enorme reloj de madera que movía su péndulo lentamente de un lado a otro "será un milagro si puedo sobrevivir a mañana" pensó la ojimiel

La castaña se levantó de la cama con esfuerzo y caminó a la ventana para se, la lluvia había perdido fuerza y ahora se dibujaba como una suave cortina gris sobre el patio sombrío del cual solo distinguía las figuras de los arboles de hoja caduca y la luz en lo alto de la torre de vigilancia .

-Yamatto ..-dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y esa sensación a sus labios volvía ,al igual que la imagen del rostro de Yamatto y el eco de sus palabras

"_**prométame algo Mimi..por extraño que suene ..no crea todo lo que diga de ahora en adelante"**_

Mimi se quedó largo rato mirando la lluvia "por que me salvó la vida?..tal vez Yamatto logro ver algo que yo no pude ver "pensó la chica antes de volver a recostarse para quedarse profundamente dormida con la noche .

Unos débiles rayos de sol le despertaron a primeras horas del día ,su cuerpo aun se sentía débil pero logro ponerse de pie con mayor facilidad ,hecho un vistazo a la habitación, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al asomarse por el ventanal y ver la figura de Yamatto inmóvil mirándole fijamente desde el jardín húmedo llevaba puesto un traje en color azul profundo ,ella rápidamente se ocultó tras la cortina grisácea para luego echar un vistazo de nuevo y percatarse de que Yamatto ya no estaba ahí. Unos suaves golpecillos se escucharon en la puerta

-adelante-dijo nerviosamente Mimi mientras volteaba para percatarse de quien llamaba al umbral

-veo que ya esta mejor –dijo un joven rubio de la misma mirada azulada que poseía Yamatto ,Takeru traía entre sus manos un paquete envuelto en papel de color café claro

-si ,me siento mucho mejor siento las molestias que les he causado joven Takeru ,ese es su nombre no es así?-dijo Mimi

-efectivamente Mimi ,me alegra saber que se encontraba consiente anoche ,esto..esto es para usted ,vera en esta casa no hay muchas pertenencias femeninas ,pero espero sea de su agrado y nos acompañe a desayunar –dijo Takeru

-será un placer ,además quisiera agradecer personalmente a Yamatto –dijo Mimi

-bueno, mi hermano ..el no nos acompaña ,se ha encerrado en el despacho justo hace un momento y no creo que salga pronto ,se veía algo alterado, pero en verdad espero que usted nos pueda acompañar ,verá la joven Hikari la hermana de Taichi llegó ayer y su compañía le vendría bien además ella esta deseosa de verla y saber como sigue ..ella es una persona muy dulce -dijo Takeru

Mimi le sonrió al joven al notar la emoción que el nombre de Hikari producía en el

-sea bienvenida a la mansión Ishida el tiempo que quiera-agregó Takeru

-muchas gracias por su amabilidad-dijo Mimi

-no me de las gracias por favor, ha sido idea de Taichi –agregó el rubio

-en seguida me arreglo pero por favor me podría esperar? no se como llegar –dijo Mimi

-será un placer, le espero fuera –dijo Takeru dejando el paquete en la cama

Mimi se acercó al paquete y lo desenvolvió dejando ver el color púrpura y negro de un vestido finamente arreglando con encajes

-pero que hermoso-dijo la chica mientras entre sus manos sentía lo suave de la seda.

"me pregunto si Yamatto se alteraría por que veía por la ventana "se preguntó la chica preocupada, tenia que admitir que había sido una reacción extraña, pero la mirada que Yamatto le había lanzado desde el jardín le había helado hasta los huesos.

-Hikari, te prometo que te sacaré de aquí pronto, este lugar no es para ti la región del ombligo de la luna ya no es lo que era hace años ,no es un lugar seguro-dijo Taichi

-yo..yo no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí Taichi..se que tienes una vida diferente ahora ,yo llegue de repente y a pesar de ser tu hermana siento que no te conozco nada , pretendo irme al norte..-dijo Hikari con una voz que parecía casi un murmullo

-pero como que te vas al norte de la región tu sola-dijo Taichi

-se que no hay nada en la región del ombligo de la luna por lo cual deba quedarme, no hay nada para mi aquí.. en este lugar no hubo, no hay y no abra nunca nada-dijo Hikari

-no es increíble..??Usaste justo las mismas palabras…todas y cada una de ellas ..las mismas que uso nuestro padre antes de que se marcharan-dijo Taichi con un tono melancólico en la voz

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por unos pasos que se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes

Mimi bajó las escaleras de la mano de Takeru, y este la encaminó hasta la amplia sala donde aun estaban de pie Hikari envuelta en un vestido de tono verde esmeralda con un corsé negro satinado, y el joven Taichi quien vestía de camisa blanca y pantalones café oscuro ,quienes al verlos acercarse se encaminaron hacia ellos

-que gusto que estés bien Mimi, en verdad me alegro de tener la oportunidad de verte otra vez-dijo Taichi abrazándola

-mil gracias Taichi yo también estoy feliz de volver a encontrarte amigo-dijo Mimi

-permíteme presentarte formalmente a Takeru el es el hermano menor de Yamatto ,y a Hikari..mi hermana se que a ella la conociste hace tiempo –dijo Taichi

-encantada de volver a verla Mimi..como se encuentra?-dijo Hikari

-mucho mejor Hikari gracias a usted y a todos en esta casa –dijo la castaña mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa

-pasamos al comedor?-dijo Takeru ansioso como si llevara esperando por un momento así durante siglos

Taichi le lanzó una mirada de represión a Takeru por lo que Hikari se le quedó viendo desconcertada, parecía como si su hermano se hubiera molestado con el rubio

-podrían adelantarse por favor-dijo Taichi a su hermana

La chica de ojos rubíes le dedicó una sonrisa a la ojimiel por lo que esta sintió como si le conociera de años ,y en cierta forma así era.

Mimi le siguió silenciosa pero Hikari volteo antes para ver como Takeru y Taichi de nuevo discutían, sin lograr escuchar lo que decían

-Takeru te has vuelto loco? Si Yamatto se entera me matará-dijo Taichi

-Yamatto esta indispuesto ,seré el anfitrión en el desayuno-dijo Takeru

-esto no era necesario Takeru..si lo haces por mi hermana o por Mimi créeme no se sentirían ofendidas sin no asiste ,yo puedo atenderles pero por favor no asista al comedor , tiene idea de lo que podría causarle –dijo Taichi quien había cambiado su voz a un tono suplicante

-esta vez..yo no puedo obedecerle Taichi-dijo Takeru

-pero por que? Que pretende demostrar?-dijo Taichi

-que aun conservo algo de ser humano en mi-dijo Takeru mientras en sus ojos se llenaban de esa expresión que Taichi odiaba ver en la cara de su joven amigo

-en cuanto te sientas mal retírate de la mesa por favor Takeru ,jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasa-dijo Taichi

-es una casa bastante extraña no lo cree?-dijo Hikari a Mimi mientras avanzaban por un pasillo oscuro lleno de pinturas

-si, da un poco de miedo ,pero me siento cómoda aquí..es como si nada mas existiera en el exterior –dijo la ojimiel

-es por acá-dijo Hikari tomándole la mano para guiarla a través de una puerta ,pero al contacto con sus manos un fuerte dolor de cabeza llegó de golpe

"no otra vez..no dios mío otra vez no!!..no puede ser acabo de llegar al pueblo..no quiero ver morir a nadie mas" pensó Hikari mientras todo ante sus ojos se hacia borroso y un destello de luz le cegaba.. y ocurrió lo que imagen comenzó a hacerse mas nítida hasta lograr distinguir a la perfección

" se encontraba de pronto en un habitación amplia iluminada por los rayos de sol débiles de la tarde..un viento suave y cálido entraba por la ventana ondeando las cortinas delgadas y blancas de seda ,tendida en la cama se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de una joven de largos cabellos castaños recogidos en una media cola de la cual se prendía una corona y un velo de novia ambos decorados de cientos de diamantes que relucían con los rayos de sol que se colaban entre la tela de la cortina, la chica estaba ataviada en un hermoso vestido del mas blanco encaje y un ajustado corsé satinado , Hikari sin pensarlo se fue acercando poco a poco.. Los hermosos y enormes ojos miel de la joven novia miraban hacia el techo de madera de la habitación..Sin brillo alguno..sin alma…mirando al vacio ,Hikari presa del miedo se tapó la boca para evitar gritar al ver que se trataba de Mimi con unas herida profundas en las muñecas, las sabanas blancas cubiertas de sangre al igual que su vestido hermoso salpicado del mismo liquido rojo espeso, la mirada perdida..no había duda..estaba muerta…"

Hikari salió de su trance con un respiro hondo como si volviera a la vida al escuchar la voz de Mimi que le hablaba con desesperación.

-Hikari ¡!!,Hikari se siente bien?..se ha puesto pálida..-dijo Mimi

-he visto su muerte-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Hikari horrorizada al ver a Mimi frente a ella…


	18. desayuno en la mansion ishida

_Hola a todos de nuevo dejo una continuación mas espero les agrade!!!!un abrazo!!_

**Capitulo 18: desayuno en la mansión Ishida **

-Hikari pero que esta diciendo…-dijo Mimi mientras su semblante adquiría una expresión de terror mientras le sostenía la mano

Después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior a Hikari no le sorprendió que su miedo fuera evidente y que después de soltarle casi le hiciera perder el equilibrio a la ojimiel quien logró detenerse apoyándose en la pared de piedra labrada

-por favor Mimi..no vaya a creer que estoy desquiciada ,no quiero asustarla ….pero prométame que no intentara hacerse daño ....ni ahora..ni nunca-dijo Hikari mientras lloraba pues su visión había sido muy fuerte y sobre todo sabia que seria inevitable

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron una mirada ..Hikari supo que Mimi tenia miedo..Mimi supo que Hikari no mentía

-que tan real ..que tan real..Era?-dijo Mimi después de unos segundos de permanecer en silencio

-tan real como lo son todas..Todas y cada una de mis visones..-dijo Hikari mientras se secaba las lagrimas al escuchar como se acercaban Taichi y Takeru por el corredor

-no le diga nada a mi hermano por favor ..Solo le preocuparía-agrego Hikari

-cuente con mi silencio –dijo Mimi mientras ella e Hikari aprovechaban los pocos segundos para lucir como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-Hikari..creí que ya estarían en el comedor –dijo Taichi sorprendido

-es mi culpa Taichi las pinturas del corredor son muy bonitas y nos detuvimos a ver solo un segundo-dijo Mimi nerviosa tratando de evitar que Taichi mirara a Hikari, sabia que notaria que estuvo llorando

-no hay ningún problema por eso ,solo me sorprendió encontrarlas aun en el corredor –dijo Taichi dedicándole una sonrisa

Mimi le tomó del brazo y Taichi avanzó junto con ella al comedor

-Takeru, Hikari..no se queden atrás-dijo el castaño sin voltear

Takeru había visto el rostro de Hikari en cuanto entraron al corredor ,había notado que se veía nerviosa y alterada por algo que era ajeno a su conocimiento pero aun así se acercó a ella rápidamente en cuanto Taichi se le perdió de vista ,Hikari sintió latir su corazón con fuerza … Takeru estaba tan cerca que su nerviosismo aumento haciendo temblar sus labios ,el deslizó su mano tan fría como el hielo por su mejilla limpiando una lagrima que resbalaba lentamente ,su rostro adquirió un tono del rosa mas tierno

-no llore ..por favor -dijo el joven rubio posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Hikari sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ,el siempre estaba tan frio ,aun así sus ojos azules tenían ese brillo particular que le recordaban el destello de las estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche

-será mejor que pasemos al comedor, Taichi se molestara si nos retrasamos-dijo Hikari quitando las manos del joven de sus hombros y adelantándose unos pasos

-Hikari..Espero no haberla incomodado-dijo Takeru preocupado ante la reacción de la joven..lo ultimo que quería era que se alejara de el.

-no..en lo absoluto –dijo Hikari mientras le esperaba dedicándole una sonrisa aunque estuviera inquieta por su visión aun.

En unos segundos Takeru e Hikari estuvieron en el comedor donde Takeru cortésmente le ayudo a tomar asiento junto a el

Mimi y Taichi también tomaron asiento, uno de los sirvientes se acercó a Taichi, era un joven de aproximadamente unos quince años ,aunque bien podría ser mas joven ,era delgado de ojos de un tono casi gris y de cabellos lacios e igualmente de un grisáceo oscuro, Hikari al momento lo reconoció como uno de los jóvenes que ayudaron a Yamatto cuando llegó con Mimi

-Cody..el joven Takeru desayunara con nosotros –dijo Taichi

Mimi e Hikari notaron en el chico una expresión de sorpresa con las palabras de Taichi ,pero el joven inmediatamente salió del comedor ,pasados unos minutos otro joven de cabellos azulados y lacios llegó con dos enormes cacerolas brillantes ,seguido del otro joven quien traía otra cacerola, después de idas y venidas habían armado un enorme banquete ,y para sorpresa de las chicas tomaron asiento en el enorme comedor

-perdón la informalidad de la presentación , el es el joven ken , y el pequeño es el joven Cody ,nuestras invitadas son la joven Hikari mi hermana , y la joven Mimi Tachikawa una vieja amiga –dijo Taichi dirigiéndoles una mirada a los jóvenes que miraban serios a las desconocidas

-un placer conocerles –dijo ken dedicándoles una sonrisa fría

El joven Cody solo les dirigió una mirada destructiva y frívola mientras permanecía en silencio sobre todo observando a Mimi ,sabia que por causas de ella el amo Yamatto se había arriesgado mucho ,la joven ojimiel simplemente desvió la mirada pues se sentía realmente incomoda ,pero al encontrarse con los ojos de Hikari que aun tenían esa expresión de vacio ,se lleno de terror y dirigió la mirada al suelo

"Cody ..ken..compórtense ..que no ven que tenemos invitadas?"pensó Taichi mirándoles fijamente por lo que ambos chicos simplemente se miraron entre si he igualmente bajaron la mirada ,la presencia de las invitadas no les agradaba para nada, por que tenían que adaptarse a su presencia

-ten piedad de mi alma señor, guía mis pasos, dame la oportunidad de vivir un nuevo día y bendice estos sagrados alimentos como símbolo de la luz de tu misericordia-comenzó a rezar Takeru por lo que todos ante la mesa guardaron silencio

Cada una de sus palabras era escuchada con atención por todos ,Taichi sabia que Yamatto no aprobaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en el comedor pero no contaban con su presencia y la bendición de los alimentos seria algo que diera credibilidad a ese desayuno

Después de la bendición prosiguieron a comer ,una sopa de champiñones ,ensalada con una vinagreta dulce ,un gran trozo de carne bañando en una salsa exquisita ,trozos de pan recién horneado y una copa de vino tinto .

Mimi comía lentamente a pesar de lo delicioso de los alimentos no estaba de humor para comer normalmente y menos si sentía las miradas de los dos chicos frente a ella tan profundas que se le clavaban frías como cristal ,Taichi por su parte se dedicaba a ver con atención a ken y Cody que no parecían muy amistosos y parecían odiar a Mimi a pesar de ni siquiera haberle dirigido la palabra

Hikari no tenia hambre aun así hiso su mayor esfuerzo para no despreciar nada, pero si notó que Takeru tragaba con dificultad como si pasar alimento le lastimara la garganta.

-se siente usted bien Takeru-pregunto en voz baja

-si, estoy bien, la sopa estaba algo caliente-dijo el con cara de dolor

-es que pareciera que ..-dijo Hikari

-yo..estoy bien-dijo Takeru tomando con suavidad su mano por lo que Hikari se ruborizó y volteó al otro lado

Hikari preocupada no dejaba de mirara a Takeru que a pesar de no haber probado alimento desde hace años no pretendía ser un mal anfitrión y menos con Hikari ,Takeru sentía que cada bocado al contacto con sus labios se trasformaba en un fuego intenso que le quemaba por dentro hasta que no pudo soportarlo mas y el dolor se intensificó

-Takeru!! Que le sucede?-dijo Hikari viendo como el joven rubio se tocaba el abdomen con la mano y apretada sus dientes en señal de dolor

-Takeru!!-dijo Taichi quien se levanto de su asiento y corrió a donde estaba el rubio

-solo..solo quisiera retirarme..-dijo el rubio

-anda te ayudo..-dijo Taichi ayudándole a incorporarse

Takeru le dirigió una mirada a Hikari de disculpas pero le era imposible fingir mas ,un vampiro no podía comer al igual que un humano..no podía

Una vez que se alejaron del comedor Taichi le dirigió la palabra

-Takeru te lo advertí y no me escuchaste ..a pesar de tus años sigues siendo como un niño malcriado .la próxima vez ..-dijo Taichi antes de ser interrumpido por Yamatto que salió de entre las sombras del corredor

-no abra una próxima vez-dijo Yamatto mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo extraño y su voz adquiría un tono de rabia

-Yamatto…yo..puedo explicarlo-dijo Taichi mientras aun sostenía a Takeru

-no necesito que me expliques nada..si es la decisión de Takeru seguir comportándose como un humano que sufra las consecuencias-dijo Yamatto dando media vuelta mientras Taichi y Takeru le miraban alejarse por el corredor

-necesito..Necesito ir afuera-dijo Takeru zafándose de Taichi y caminando solo

-Takeru espera-dijo Taichi

-anda regrese con su hermana..estaré bien-dijo Takeru mientras avanzaba a la puerta principal..Taichi regreso sobre sus paso antes de escuchar como Takeru abría la puerta

El rubio avanzo lentamente por el jardín mientras el dolor intenso como una punzada le recorría el cuerpo..al fin se desplomó sobre el césped húmedo..y comenzó a vomitar ,sentía que la garganta le ardía pero una vez que terminó se sintió definitivamente mejor ..

Mientras en el comedor Hikari y Mimi permanecían silenciosas e incomodas siendo observadas por ken y Cody que jugueteaba con sus alimentos

-no deberían quedarse aquí mucho tiempo-al fin el peli azul les dirigió unas palabras por lo que ambas chicas se mostraron sorprendidas

-no..no pensaba quedarme aquí-dijo Mimi nerviosa

-que bien..Por que usted no me agrada..Hace que el amo Yamatto se sienta mal-dijo Cody mirándole con desprecio mientras ensartaba su tenedor brillante en la carne

Hikari se sobresalto con el sonido que produjo el tenedor ,y Mimi respiró hondo ..Definitivamente ambas no querían estar ahí en esos momentos ,ambos chicos tenían en sus rostros una expresión siniestra y aterradora que les helaba los huesos ,asta el joven Cody llevaba una ojeras hondas alrededor de los ojos

-yo .yo tampoco pienso quedarme-dijo Hikari seria aunque por debajo de la mesa sus pies temblaban al ver la expresión de frialdad de los chicos

-me parece bien…la mansión Ishida estaba muy bien antes de que llegaran..no permitiré que vengan a quebrantarla paz de este lugar –dijo el joven Cody mientras se levantaba precipitadamente de la mesa seguido de ken ,dejando a las dos chicas sentadas a la mesa

Ambas se miraron aterradas ,nerviosas, y pensativas ..Mimi rápidamente tomo la copa de vino y la bebió toda de golpe

Taichi entro en esos momentos y se sorprendió al encontrarlas solas

-como esta?..-dijo Hikari a Taichi refiriéndose a Takeru

-solo le dolía el estomago un poco..Supongo que no le gusto la comida-dijo Taichi buscando una explicación que sonara sencilla pero convincente

-que alivio ..me temía que le pasara algo mas se veía mal cuando salió de aquí-dijo Mimi

-suele pasarle seguido, pero díganme a donde se han ido esos groseros de Cody y ken-dijo Taichi

-se han retirado hace un momento-dijo Hikari

-ya veo ,por favor discúlpenle lo que pasa es que aquí no solemos recibir visitas muy a menudo ,ellos han crecido aquí en la mansión Ishida ,son sobre protectores con su hogar y Yamatto es una especie de padre para ellos –dijo Taichi

-no hay ningún problema por ello..de alguna manera tenían razón..debería irme inmediatamente de aquí, mis padres estarán preocupados-dijo Mimi levantándose

-Mimi usted no puede irse en estos momentos-dijo Taichi

-pero por que no?-dijo Mimi

-con la lluvia de anoche el terreno esta inestable el carruaje no llegara y seguro quedara atascado ,la única manera de salir de aquí es a caballo y si no conoce la ruta podría perderse por el bosque-dijo Taichi

-eso es verdad Mimi, los bosques del ombligo de la luna son conocidos por sus cientos de historias de terror sobre criaturas que rondan en su interior, de viajeros perdidos, hay inclusive quien dice que existe un laberinto se haría de noche antes de que pudiera salir sola-agregó Hikari preocupada

-de noche ..todo en su interior se transforma y los sentidos se nublan ..uno pierde la razón ahí dentro –dijo Takeru quien entraba al comedor

-yo se montar a la perfección, además no puedo permanecer ni un minuto mas aquí-dijo Mimi alterada

-tan desagradable le parece mi hogar que no aceptaría mi hospitalidad?-dijo una voz casi tétrica que Mimi conoció al instante…se trataba de Yamatto quien entraba envuelto en una capa oscura llevaba un traje de un color gris, y en su mirada se notaba un brillo extraño pero que a Mimi le pareció cautivante..los labios de Mimi temblaron antes de poder pronunciar una palabra


	19. no puede irse

***los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..esta es una historia no oficial ..**

**Hola a todos de nuevo al fin continuo espero les agrade el capi en este aparece miyako!! No hay takari para hoy pero el siguiente si ,asi como mimato un abrazo muy grande para todos lectores que hacen posible este fic,el de sport love lo continuo después por que no dispongo de mucho tiempo **

**Capitulo 19: no puede irse! **

-yo..yo no me refería a eso..-dijo la chica con un hilo de voz ante la atemorizadora figura de Yamatto que se imponía ante ella como una sombra que le producía un frio intenso que recorría cada poro de su piel.

-de cualquier forma, no podrá irse ,no se lo permitiría, usted esta tan enferma que podría intentar quitarse la vida en cuanto saliera de aquí-agregó Yamatto en un tono que a Mimi le pareció casi una burla.

-Yamatto, no era necesario que le dijeras eso-agregó Taichi defendiendo a su amiga

-con el debido respeto, a usted no debería interesarle si me quito la vida o no, además no pueden retenerme aquí –dijo Mimi furiosa mirando a Yamatto .el fuego en los ojos de Mimi contrastaba con el hielo de la mirada de Yamatto

Hikari y Takeru permanecían silenciosos ante la conversación que comenzaba a tomar un rumbo distinto al que Taichi deseaba

-Takeru ..Quisiera hablar con Mimi..tendrías la amabilidad de llevar a Hikari a conocer la propiedad -dijo Yamatto mirando severamente a su hermano

Takeru tomó a Hikari de la mano suavemente ,esta se sonrojó al contacto con la piel helada del chico ,Taichi había notado la enorme amabilidad de Takeru hacia su hermana, cosa poco común en el rubio pues comúnmente se alejaba de toda chica que se cruzara en su camino comportándose de una manera frívola , el castaño se disponía a seguirlos, a pesar de los años de conocer a los Ishida sabia que era riesgoso dejarlos solos con humanos y mas si ese humano era su linda hermana . Pero Yamatto le dirigió la palabra

-Taichi..también necesito hablar contigo-dijo Yamatto

Taichi volvió sobre sus pasos ,sabia que Yamatto le diría algo importante

Una vez que los tres se encontraron solos en el comedor Yamatto tomó asiento ,Taichi lo hiso igual y Mimi lo hizo después

-señorita Tachikawa..tratare de ser lo mas amable posible..y si ago. Esto es por que usted es amiga de Taichi ,el es como un hermano para mi ,se que usted es una persona importante para el ..es por eso que he decidido ofrecerle asilo el tiempo que necesite en la mansión-dijo Yamatto mirando profundamente a Mimi..su atención había recaído en los labios rosados de la joven que respiraba débilmente, Mimi sin duda alguna le parecía una criatura realmente fascinante .

-pero por que? Por que se empeñan en retenerme en este lugar-dijo Mimi dirigiéndose a Yamatto que le miraba maravillado desde su asiento

-eso..eso te lo puedo explicar yo..-dijo Taichi en voz baja

-adelante Taichi ..díselo por favor-dijo Yamatto cerrando sus ojos

-yo ..yo estoy preocupado por ti Mimi..se que trataste de hacerte daño ..no quisiera que volvieras a intentarlo-dijo Taichi

-yo no lo volveré a hacer –dijo Mimi desesperada

-lo siento Mimi ,se que lo que te voy a decir no te agradara..pero ..yo no puedo confiar en ti ,no pienso arriesgarme a dejarte sola-dijo Taichi

-no puedes ,no puedes retenerme aquí-dijo Mimi levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la enorme mesa de madera con sus manos en señal de protesta para después dirigirse a la salida del comedor

Taichi lanzó una mirada a Yamatto ,este se levantó rápidamente y le sostuvo por la mano ,la piel de la chica rápidamente sintió el frio de la mano de su captor

-o se queda en la mansión Ishida hasta que su recuperación sea evidente..o regresara con sus padres al pueblo y todos en la región del ombligo de la luna se enteraran de la cobardía que intentó hacer ..Usted decide Mimi -dijo Yamatto mientras los ojos de Mimi se llenaban de lagrimas al ver la mirada llena de odio de Yamatto tan diferente a la mirada de dulzura que presentaba en su sueño.

La castaña se soltó de la mano y salió del comedor dirigiéndose afuera.

Yamatto se quedo viendo hasta que la chica hubo desaparecido por el umbral ,luego se vio sus manos…el estaba tan pálido como el mas blanco marfil ..y estaba tan helado como el mas frio tempano de hielo ….por primera vez en toda su larga existencia se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente …muerto ..al notar la diferencia de la calidez que le había dejado el contacto con Mimi.

-te sientes bien Yamatto?-dijo Taichi tocándole la espalda

-si..no pasa nada..en mi..nunca pasa nada-respondió Yamatto

-voy al pueblo –murmuró Taichi

-tu en realidad necesitas verla, verdad?-dijo Yamatto

-no es por ella…no voy al pueblo por ella-dijo Taichi agachando la mirada al suelo

-realmente amas a la señorita Takenouchi ..lo puedo ver en tu rostro..cada vez que respiras lo haces por ella, cada vez que tu corazón late lleva el ritmo de su voz , y cada vez que te ocultas solo para observarle tu alma se regocija al saber que un día mas de su existencia es un día mas de tu propia existencia..no necesito ser humano para saber eso Taichi…no necesito haber amado para saber que ese sentimiento tan ajeno a mi es lo mas extraño que existe sobre la faz de la tierra..es un sentimiento de lo peor si me dejas decirlo..lleva a la perdición ,y muchos pecados son cometidos en su nombre..Cuando te veo así..Es cuando me alegro de no ser humano -agregó Yamatto mientras Taichi se quedaba sin palabras ante la idea tan escasa de su amigo sobre el amor

Después de la extraña conversación con Yamatto, Taichi había salido al pueblo, era todavía de mañana y se dirigió por un sendero estrecho que tomaba parte del curso del rio ,su caballo era un fiero animal corpulento de un color café intenso había sido uno de los regalos que Yamatto le había dado cuando decidió ponerse a sus servicios . Después de media hora de cabalgata se hallo de nuevo en las empedradas calles del pueblo silenciosas y oscuras como solían ser siempre ..sobre todo después de una llovizna como la de la noche anterior eran solo unas pocas las personas que andaban a pie por lo que Taichi simplemente se dirigió al lugar donde se disponía ir ,se detuvo ante una casa de modesta constitución no era muy grade pero tampoco era muy pequeña ,atoó su caballo a un tronco de madera que estaba fuera y tocó la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces hasta escuchar una voz femenina muy familiar que le hizo sonreír un poco. tras esperar unos cuentos segundos las puerta se abrió de par en par .

-Taichi!! Pero que alegría de verte!-dijo la chica de cabellos purpuras que le abrazo como a un chica llevaba un vestido azulado ajustado y un pañuelo blanco deteniéndole los largos cabellos, además de un mandil sujeto a la cintura .

-Miyako que bueno que te encuentro en casa, vine de visita por que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, de verdad que hoy mas que nada necesito eso-dijo Taichi

-pasa por favor siempre es un placer recibir tus visitas, preparare un poco de te ,pero trabajare mientras hablas no te incomoda? Lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, desde que el taller quedo solo en mis manos es muy difícil para mi-dijo Miyako mientras cerraba la puerta una vez que Taichi había entrado

-si me imagino, pero toda ayuda te seria inútil, solo tu puedes lograr hacer piezas tan increíbles –dijo Taichi

-vamos ,vamos no me alagues tanto, tengo meses que no hago un trabajo para ti-dijo Miyako desapareciendo de la pequeña sala y regresando con dos tazas de te

-¿Qué es tan urgente?-dijo Miyako tomando asiento al igual que Taichi en los sofás de madera y acogedores cojines de tela de color verde aceitunado, Miyako era una joven bastante linda ,de complexión delgada y una sonrisa particularmente hermosa ,taichi la podía considerar su única amiga en el pueblo y no era un secreto que gozaba de una habilidad mas que envidiable en el trabajo de joyería y relojería. Taichi le observaba entretenido mientras ella revisaba un reloj de bolsillo.

-necesito una cruz..Una cruz de plata, mas que nada un amuleto pero quiero que luzca como una pieza de fina joyería a la vista de cualquier persona .. ¿podrías ayudarme?-dijo Taichi

-me imagino que es para alguna linda jovencita –dijo Miyako lanzándole una sonrisa burlona

-es para Hikari..ella a regresado-dijo Taichi

-hablas de Hikari tu hermana? No lo puedo creer, por un momento creí que la pieza seria para la señorita sora ,después de lo que sucedió ayer cualquiera quisiera protegerla, este pueblo y toda la región acaba de tocar fondo -dijo Miyako

Los ojos de Taichi parecieron por un momento salirse de sus orbitas con las palabras de Miyako

-de que estas hablando le ha sucedido algo a sora? que le ha pasado? ella esta bien?-dijo Taichi?-con la mirada llena de preocupación su voz era entrecortada y su respiración agitada

-calma Taichi, perdona creí que ya lo sabias-Miyako dejó aun lado la pieza de relojería y bebió un poco de te-toda la gente del pueblo ya lo sabe, la madrugada de ayer la señorita sora salió a caballo a buscar a la hija de los Tachikawa ,encontró un rastro de daba al acantilado donde parecía que la chica había caído ,el Dr. Kido se encontró con ella y trato de convencerla de regresar pero la señorita se negó rotundamente y bajo por el sendero al fondo con esperanzas de encontrar a su amiga la lluvia había comenzado a hacerse mas fuerte y el río comenzaba a crecer ,el Dr. Kido la encontró en estado de shock por que la joven se encontró con tres cadáveres ,joe Kido la trajo consigo-le explicó Miyako a Taichi

-le has visto?-dijo Taichi, mientras sus brazos temblaban

-no..Nadie le ha visto, lo único que se es que no ha pronunciado palabra alguna, y que por la noche no durmió un solo segundo ,el cuerpo de la señorita Tachikawa no ha aparecido..todos creemos que ha muerto, y hoy probablemente por la tarde llegue policía del este de la región a investigar los hechos, al parecer creen que todos los asesinatos de la región fueron cometidos por una persona de este pueblo-dijo Miyako mientras jugaba con la cuchara en su te

Taichi sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo ante todo lo que Miyako le había dicho

- el joven Kido la esta atendiendo y se encarga de sus cuidados, ya sabe que es su prometido –dijo Miyako

Taichi sentía rabia cada vez que esas palabras era pronunciadas por que sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que sora fuera una mujer inalcanzable para el, para que se convirtiera en algo totalmente prohibido.

-no quiero meterte en problemas Taichi, pero se que la señorita Takenouchi te necesita mas en estos momentos-dijo Miyako

-la señorita Takenouchi tiene a su prometido para que cuide de ella-dijo Taichi tratando de mostrar su indiferencia pero por dentro su corazón se moría de tristeza

-pero la señorita Sora no le ama como te ama a ti-dijo Miyako

-será mejor que me vaya Miyako, recordé que tengo otros asuntos que atender para Yamatto, paso después para lo de mi pieza-dijo Taichi incorporándose

-siento que te incomodara Taichi, pero no deberías dejar que tu orgullo te domine..ve a verla-dijo Miyako

-no te prometo nada Miyako-dijo Taichi mientras salía

-trabajaré en tu pedido hoy mismo Taichi-dijo Miyako despidiéndose agitando su mano ..tan delicada como las joyas que diseñaba pero tan sabias que lograban tocar el corazón de Taichi


	20. el inspector koushiro izumi

***los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..esta es una historia no oficial ..**

**Hola dejo una pequeña conti, espero les vaya gustando de aquí en adelante abra mas acción vampírica por que en cuanto el inspector Koushiro llegue los asesinatos se multiplicaran eso si sin dejar el romanticismo el siguiente capi abra mucho takari por que estaba un poco abandonada esa parejita en este fic **

**Capitulo 20: el inspector Koushiro Izumi **

-23 asesinatos sin aclarar en las regiones cercanas al ombligo de la luna, mismas características en los cadáveres… las mismas dos extrañas marcas en el cuello ,además fueron desangrados totalmente ,y quien encontró a los últimos cuerpos fue una joven..y no cualquier joven estamos hablando de la hija del gobernador Takenouchi …se me informó hoy por la mañana que la chica aun sigue en estado catatónico y su prometido el Dr. Kido fue el único en declarar como sucedieron los hechos y exige se investigue a fondo el caso ,además se me informa que el paradero de la hija de los Tachikawa es un misterio creemos que ha muerto, hay pistas para pensar que se trata de un homicidio ,pero no se ha encontrado el cuerpo . como piensa explicar esto Koushiro Izumi?, es usted el encargado de la justica en toda la región y al parecer no esta haciendo bien su trabajo, todo esto se esta saliendo de control-dijo el viejo tras el escritorio de madera

-ya le he dicho que quisiera presentarme yo mismo en esa región, si me concediera el permiso –dijo el pelirrojo antes de ser interrumpido por el viejo

-las cosas no funcionan así Koushiro, si te vas , dejaras este poblado sin la autoridad que le corresponde –dijo el viejo

-y entonces como pretende que me agá cargo del asunto? –dijo Koushiro furioso golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos

-manda a algunos de tus oficiales –dijo el anciano

-señor, las ultimas tres víctimas eran de mi personal, con el debido respeto o me concede este permiso para visitar la región del ombligo de la luna o me veré obligado a renunciar e iniciare la investigación por mi cuenta ,usted decida –dijo Koushiro mientras sus dedos jugaban con la insignia en su abrigo negro

Al no tener respuesta de su interlocutor se puso de pie y dejó la insignia en el escritorio, se colocó su sombrero y abrió la puerta de la oficina

-espere un momento Koushiro –

-dígame -respondió Koushiro

-tiene el permiso, si en quince días no tengo los resultados esperados mandare a alguien por usted, mas le vale no morirse Koushiro, no le recomiendo morir ahí…en el ombligo de la luna hay muchas leyendas..no quisiera que usted formara parte de una-dijo el anciano mientras reía al ver como Koushiro regresaba sobre sus pasos para obtener de nuevo su insignia

-sabrá de mi ..y si seré una leyenda..el inspector Koushiro..el que atrapó al asesino del ombligo de la luna –dijo el joven mientras salía de la oficina

-veamos quien juega mejor al ajedrez en la región –dijo Koushiro mientras jugueteaba con su pieza de ajedrez favorita …la que siempre llevaba en sus bolsillos …la reina.

-encerrada…que terrible ironía, salir de una prisión para entrar a otra-dijo Mimi mientras sujetaba las rejas del jardín "me pregunto que debería hacer?..si regreso a casa en estos momentos lo único que ganaría seria que apresuraran la boda ..Definitivamente no quiero eso ,pero este lugar es tan horrible. ¿que clase de personas viven aquí?"Pensó Mimi mientras se tiraba en el suelo y cerraba sus ojos.

-sigue dispuesta a enfurecerme con sus desplantes de chiquilla según veo-dijo Yamatto quien se había acercado a la chica como el mas suave viento inaudible

Mimi ni siquiera le contestó y cerró aun mas sus ojos tratando de ignorarlo

-bien ,supongo que no quiere hablar en estos momentos ,me parece perfecto así no soportare su voz ,pero que le parece me quedare aquí sentado justo enfrente de usted ,no podra verme, sólo escucharme y yo no la escuchare solo la veré ,no le parece un juego de lo mas divertido? –agregó Yamatto sonriendo un poco al ver las lindas facciones de Mimi adquirir un toque de disgusto sobre todo en sus labios que parecían sellados.

**-**vamos Hikari le encantara el lugar no todo es oscuridad por aquí-dijo Takeru mientras avanzaba con Hikari de la mano por el jardín, Hikari sintió el frio subir por su mano pero había algo cautivante en Takeru que le hacia sentir una calidez en el pecho.

-que le parece un paseo a caballo ,yo amo montar-dijo Takeru sonriéndole

-yo, no quiero causarle ninguna molestia joven Takeru –dijo Hikari

-claro que no es ninguna molestia Hikari ,me ofendería si no me acompaña –dijo Takeru clavando la mirada azulada en los ojos rubíes de la chica que solo se ruborizo levemente.

Tras avanzar un poco mas llegaron a una caballeriza donde había varios caballos, el joven ken cepillaba a uno y Cody le daba alimentos a otro, ambos al ver a Hikari lanzaron una mirada de asco y desagrado

-ken estará listo mi caballo-preguntó Takeru

-por supuesto Takeru sabes que siempre esta listo desde muy temprano –dijo ken dejando aun lado el cepillo y tomando las riendas para dirigir el fino ejemplar de pelaje blanco a con su amo

Takeru inmediatamente acarició la cabeza del animal con dulzura

-supongo la hermana de Taichi necesita uno –dijo Cody en tono déspota

-pues supones bien, donde esta el caballo de Taichi?-dijo Takeru

-se lo ha llevad hace minutos salió al pueblo-contestó Cody

-por que no mejor dejamos que ella elija-agregó ken con una mirada fría

-anda Hikari elija uno que le parezca apropiado-dijo Takeru

Hikari dio unos pasos con desconfianza hacia los animales, les miró dudosa hasta estar frente a uno de pelaje negro, era un animal enorme pero realmente hermoso su pelaje brillaba con fulgor bajo los rayos de sol débiles que se colaban por el techo de madera

-este..este estará bien-dijo Hikari tímidamente sobándole la cabeza

Cody dio una risotada burlona

-que le parece tan divertido Cody?-dijo Takeru lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria

-nada, que ha elegido el caballo de Yamatto que tengan un bonito paseo-dijo sarcásticamente mientras salía de la caballeriza con prisa

Ken se aproximó a Hikari y le dio las riendas del caballo negro de Yamatto

-este caballo es algo difícil de montar, pero si va con el amo Takeru no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente-dijo el chico aunque su tono de voz no era nada amable

Takeru se aproximo a Hikari y le ayudó a montarse tomándole por la cintura, después el montó en su caballo con elegancia .

-ken podría abrir el portón oeste? Llevare a Hikari de paseo al valle-dijo Takeru

-por supuesto –dijo ken montando otro de los caballos y saliendo delante de ellos velozmente

**Hola quiero dejar unas preguntitas y puntos importantes que serán respondidos en los próximos capítulos quisiera saber que opinan del rumbo que tomara la historia entre asesinatos y amores prohibidos .**

***Que consecuencias tendrá esta elección de caballo para Hikari? El secreto de Takeru *podría ser descubierto por un accidente.**

***Que pasara con Mimi y Yamatto ¿un beso que lo puede cambiar todo**

***Taichi resistirá la tentación de ir a ver a sora? Un enfrentamiento con el Dr. Kido..joe sabe mas de los Ishida de lo que aparenta **

***Quien será el principal sospechoso de Koushiro? El joven inspector cautivado por Mimi **

***Quien es el prometido de Mimi? Un rico extranjero se presenta en el pueblo con intensiones de casarse de inmediato.**

***Un extraño perfume ¿tendrá sora un arma peligrosa en sus manos?**

***La cruz de plata que Miyako diseña será de utilidad mas adelante **


	21. la revelacion de las lineas

***digimon no me pertenece espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial.**

**Hola al fin puedo actualizar me tarde bastante espero les guste, solo hay takari en este capi pero el próximo es mimato-taiora lo prometo**

**gracias por su apoyo! Un abrazo**

**Capitulo 21: la revelación de las líneas…un accidentado paseo al valle Ishida.**

En cuanto se pusieron en marcha Hikari tubo una sensación extraña parecido a un escalofrió punzante que le recorrió todo el cuerpo por lo que se sobresaltó un poco, el caballo negro de Yamatto se detuvo unos instantes, y Takeru inmediatamente se acercó

-se siente usted bien Hikari?-pregunto el rubio preocupado al ver que Hikari hiperventilaba y su mirada permanecía clavada en el suelo húmedo.

- estoy bien –dijo Hikari tomando aire pues comenzaba a sentirse mareada por un segundo imaginó que tendría una de sus visiones cosa que le atemorizó pero supo que esta vez era diferente.

-a donde vamos?-cuestionó la chica mirándole a los ojos por lo que el rubio sonrió, le encantaba el color sonrosado de las mejillas de Hikari y ese brillo en su mirada que le decía que estaba viva.

-la llevare a conocer el valle ,le mostrare de que vivimos mi hermano y yo-respondió Takeru mientras avanzaba en su caballo justo la lado de Hikari. Ken los esperaba justo al lado de un enorme portón de madera grabada con una I .

-el amo Yamatto sabe que saldrá de la residencia?-preguntó ken quien sostenía la puerta para dejar pasar a los dos jóvenes

-no-contestó Takeru con aire despreocupado

-no debería tomarse tantas molestias con los huéspedes amo Takeru, sabe que Yamatto no aprueba los paseos matutinos, además el hermano de la señorita Hikari salió al pueblo-agregó ken volteando a ver a Hikari con mirada fría.

-Yamatto no se molestara, y si Taichi regresa antes que nosotros dile que la señorita Hikari esta conmigo; no le pasara nada. Solo la llevare a ver el valle -dijo Takeru

-como lo desee ,pero usted señorita tenga mucho cuidado ha llegado a la boca del lobo en muy pocos pasos si fuera usted ya estaría lo mas lejos que pueda del ombligo de la luna, mas con todas las desapariciones y los espectros de la noche rondando el lugar -dijo ken a Hikari que le miraba asustada desde el caballo de Yamatto.

-anda Hikari ,no creerá en todas esas leyendas y cuentos –dijo Takeru

-no…solo son cuentos. -respondió la chica mientras avanzaban fuera del portón

Ken cerró el portón una vez que ambos salieron y cabalgó con dirección a la residencia otra vez mientras reía.

-¿a que se refería ken con lo que dijo?-preguntó Hikari mientras cabalgaban lentamente

-a Ken le gusta asustar a las personas ,pero esta vez tenia un poco de razón, vera Hikari no quiero alarmarle; pero desde hace varios días han desapareció muchas personas, no todas del pueblo pero si varias de las regiones circundantes al ombligo de la autoridades no han logrado dar con el paradero de todas, pero las pocas personas que han encontrado ya estaban muertas y sus cadáveres estaban totalmente desangrados; es por eso se nos ha avisado que no salgamos tarde de nuestros hogares por que la mayoría de las desapariciones ocurrieron por la noche –terminó Takeru que se quedo serio por unos instantes

-eso es horrible-dijo Hikari

-pero no se preocupe; no estamos aquí para asustarle y llenarle de temores su precioso corazón Hikari, le traje de paseo para que pueda apreciar el trabajo de años de su hermano y del mío-dijo Takeru

Tras la revelación de los sucesos en la región Hikari comenzó a ponerse aun más nerviosa a tal grado que guardó absoluto silencio mientras el caballo avanzaba por si solo marchando al lado del caballo de Takeru.

Llevaban ya cabalgando cerca de una hora cuando llegaron al cruce de un camino había tres desviaciones marcadas como: "centro del pueblo" "región noroeste" y "Valle Ishida"

Takeru se detuvo ,e Hikari de igual manera.

-¿sucede algo?-cuestionó la castaña mientras le miraba desde su caballo.

- lo que pasa es que mi familia tiene una tradición con respecto a las señoritas que visitan el valle-dijo Takeru mientras bajaba de su caballo de un salto

-¿tradición?... ¿Qué clase de tradición?-decía Hikari mientras bajaba de su caballo con ayuda de Takeru.

Takeru sacó un pañuelo de fina seda roja de su bolsillo y tomó la mano de Hikari con suma gentileza por lo que la chica no opuso ninguna resistencia, sus mejillas se llenaron de ese tinte rosado al sentir el frio en las manos del chico ,Takeru nerviosos le atoó con cuidado el pañuelo en la muñeca izquierda y sostuvo su mano largo rato mientras el viento frío ondeaba sus cabellos, sus ropas y el pañuelo carmesí que volaba ligero trataba de escapar de la piel de Hikari.

-¿no le molesta?-dijo Takeru en un tono apenado

-en lo absoluto-añadió la chica mientras le veía hundiéndose en esos ojos de azul profundo que le hipnotizaban hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. El cosquilleo de la seda en su muñeca le producía cierta fascinación. Ambos chicos se vieron el uno al otro como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel lugar ventoso.

-les leo la suerte por una moneda de plata -

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de un anciano, al voltear vieron que se trataba de una especie de ermitaño, venia vestido en una túnica harapienta de color gris claro, que se fundía con sus enormes barbas largas del mismo tono grisáceo, sus ojos era de un azul resplandeciente como los mas claros cielos del otoño y su piel arrugada de color bronce parecía arder como el sol.

-esta bien léanos la suerte –dijo Takeru acercándose al anciano con Hikari de la mano.

-permítame su palma izquierda joven-expresó el anciano extendiendo su mano. Takeru le mostro la palma.

-pero que frio esta caballero pareciera que esta muerto – reveló el adivino Takeru nervioso pidió que continuara-veo que ha tenido una vida difícil ,y un tormento le aqueja severamente…un cambio enorme aparece en estos momentos de su vida…veo a esta señorita..si es ella definitivamente esta perfectamente marcada en su mano –el anciano hizo una pausa larga examinando la mano de Takeru- ¡oh por dios es la marca de la bestia!. Usted esta maldito, maldito dos veces-el tono en la voz del anciano se quebró como si estuviera asustado- ¡Esta maldito! -exclamó el anciano soltando su palma.

Takeru sentía como temblaba ante la revelación del anciano había visto mas de lo que creyó que vería en su mano, el rubio sacó la moneda de su bolsillo y se la entregó al anciano que la dejó caer al suelo como si no quisiera tocar el metal tocado por el joven.

-yo no quiero su dinero, si en realidad es verdad lo que he visto en su destino déjeme leer la mano de la chica..Déjeme por favor ella podría correr peligro –decía el anciano mientras se acercaba mas a Hikari que llena de miedo se refugiaba tras Takeru.

-permítale Hikari –dijo Takeru inseguro, quien tomó la mano de la chica y la puso sobre la del anciano, Hikari temblorosa la volteó dejando ver su palma en la cuál se dibujaban líneas fuertemente marcadas y entrelazadas. El anciano nervioso la miró con cuidado.

-como lo sospeché…tiene que irse señorita, tiene que irse .yo no estoy mintiendo si no se va ; sellará el pacto con su muerte. La bestia a puesto sus ojos sobre usted su destino es inevitable mientras usted se encuentre aquí ,usted es la torre del tablero de ajedrez es una visionaria lo se por su aura celestial si quiere dejar de ver lo que mira..Necesita irse-dijo el anciano.

-¡basta! Deje de decir semejantes mentiras-dijo Hikari retirando su mano mientras los ojos llenos de pánico se humedecían con unas cuentas lágrimas de desesperación ante el presagio del viejo. En esos momentos los vientos se desataron con tal fuerza que las hierbas se movieron como si fueran a arrancarse del suelo, Takeru inmediatamente la abrazo con su cuerpo frio, las hojas secas de los arboles revolotearon como doradas mariposas entre las corrientes de aire helado que se estrellaba contra sus cuerpos. Los caballos relincharon asustados como si un fantasma hubiera pasado por aquellos lugares, para cuando Hikari abrió los ojos el anciano había desaparecido como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado y solo logro divisar el brillo de la moneda de plata que centelleaba aun el en suelo.

-¿ha sido real?, por favor dígame que ha sido real y que no le he imaginado, por que de ser así entonces he comenzado a perder la cordura-dijo Hikari soltándose de los brazos de Takeru.

-ha sido real, yo mismo le he escuchado, cada palabra salida de su boca y anunciada como desgracia fueron escuchadas por mis oídos y temidas por mi ser-contestó Takeru

-¿y que tan ciertas son?-exclamó Hikari quien temblaba asustada

- Lo siento Hikari pero jamás en toda mi existencia me había encontrado con revelaciones como estas, será mejor que ambos olvidemos este pasaje del paseo-dijo Takeru extendiendo su mano hacia Hikari invitándole a subir de nuevo a su caballo. Hikari respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos unos instantes para después abrirlos y tener frente a ella la figura paciente de Takeru.

Ambos volvieron a montar y tomaron el camino con dirección al valle, varias veces Hikari notó que el caballo negro de Yamatto aumentaba de velocidad sobre todo en depresiones del terreno escarpado por el cual subían y que se transformaba poco a poco en una montaña.

-¿tiene algún nombre el caballo?- dijo Hikari tratando de hacer platica con el joven rubio que había permanecido silencioso largo rato.

-tormenta-el rubio le dirigió una mirada rápida al animal que se notaba inquieto-así le llamamos, aunque en realidad es una yegua –respondió Takeru

-perdón por hacer tantas preguntas pero ¿queda muy lejos el valle?-cuestionó la joven

-en realidad me gusta su espíritu curioso, me parece sumamente encantador. Respondiendo a su pregunta en cuanto desandamos de la montaña el valle será visible.

Ambos jóvenes prosiguieron la marcha que se prolongó cerca de media hora por un sendero angosto ,pero una vez que se encontraron en la ultima pendiente de la montaña Hikari supo que la espera había valido la pena pues la vista del valle era realmente impresiónate los rayos de sol dorados caían bañando el terreno de tierra oscura de tinte rojizo y las filas de cultivo de un verde oscuro que apenas y lograba distinguir como manchas pequeñas, unas cuantas construcciones de madera oscura se distinguían al fondo y el valle rodeado de montañas altísimas y parecía un enorme agujero bañando de luz, aquella imagen hermosa quedó plasmada en la memoria de Hikari como quien mira una obra de arte por primera vez y le robo el aliento por la exquisita hermosura de su perfección ,su colorido y pintoresco aspecto sumamente campirano.

-creo que se ha quedado pequeña la breve descripción que me hizo del valle-dijo Hikari

-debo admitir que no puedo evitar gozar con la expresión que hacen los visitantes al verlo por primera vez-respondió Takeru sonriente.

Ambos jóvenes iniciaron el descenso por el terreno inclinado y accidentado hasta estar sumergidos en la mágica atmosfera del valle, tomaron un camino que pasaba justo en medio de los cultivos y la curiosidad de Hikari se hubo satisfecho cuando supo que eran parras de uvas los plantíos que se encontraban a ambos lados del camino.

-un viñedo…un hermoso viñedo –exclamó Hikari mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo de emoción al ver el verdor de las plantas y los racimos de uvas enormes que colgaban de la parras.

-es el tesoro de mi familia, de mi hermano y del suyo también Hikari, por que sin ayuda de su hermano nada de esto hubiera sido posible-dijo Takeru mientras le ayudaba a bajar del caballo pues se encontraban delante de una construcción de madera parecida a una cabaña.

Rápidamente salió de la construcción un joven de aproximados dieciséis años, cabellos azulados y compleción delgada, se acercó corriendo a Takeru y le recibió con una sonrisa al igual que a Hikari.

La castaña vio sus hermosos ojos de tono grisáceo y le pareció un jovencito encantador por sus finos modales a pesar de su juventud.

-muy buenas tardes amo Takeru, muy buenas tardes señorita, mí nombre es Henry, es un placer conocerla y espero su visita al valle sea inolvidable.

-igualmente es un placer joven Henry-contestó la castaña sonriente ante la amabilidad del chico

Henry le miró largo rato como queriendo descubrir algo en ella que le hiciera especial ante los ojos de su joven amo, ya que el pañuelo en su muñeca era un símbolo importante en el valle, pero no logró encontrar nada especial salvo que era una chica muy linda, de esbelta figura y que poseía una mirada dulce y bondadosa.

-Henry, los caballos están algo inquietos podrías llevarlos a beber agua ,te lo agradecería infinitamente-dijo Takeru dirigiéndose a su joven amigo que estaba hundido en sus pasamientos.

-por supuesto Takeru, déjalos en mis manos-respondió tomando las riendas de ambos caballos y despidiéndose de ambos jóvenes, Henry se alejó por el camino mientras tarareaba una canción.

-muy agradable joven-dijo Hikari

-si ,un alma inocente que llegó a nuestro lado hace tiempo para darle vida a este lugar ,gran parte de todo el trabajo es dirigido por el-agregó Takeru mientras invitaba a Hikari a pasar dentro de la cabaña.

Al entrar Hikari sintió una sensación extraña como una corriente de frio que la cubrió por completo, pues dentro parecía que fuera el mas crudo invierno.

-hace tanto frio aquí dentro, el clima era bastante agradable fuera-dijo Hikari

-le preparare un poco de té, tome asiento-agregó el rubio indicándole donde estaba la sala

-por favor no se moleste-se apresuró a decir Hikari

-vamos no rechace la invitación le prometo será delicioso, y Henry no tardara para acompañarnos-el rubio le miró dulcemente-no querrá privarlo de su compañía –terminó el rubio retirándose unos momentos

Hikari se quedó silenciosa en la amplia sala rustica ,miraba en todas direcciones hasta que logró encontrar algo que llamó su atención ,por supuesto un estante lleno de libros y rápidamente abandonó el asiento cómodo para ver los nombres de los tomos sobre el estante de madera.

-veo le gusta leer ,no hay mejor alimento para el alma creo yo-dijo Henry que había entrado sin hacer el menor ruido en la sala

-mil perdones –exclamó Hikari mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de nuevo apenada

-Henry has llegado rápido, casi podría jurar que volaste-exclamó Takeru entrando a la sala con una charola de metal y tres tasas de té, la puso sobre la mesa de centro y las acomodó frente a cada uno después de que Henry tomó asiento en una silla cercana.

Junto con pan tostado con miel los tres jóvenes disfrutaron de una amena charla y el frio de la casa fue olvidado completamente por Hikari que solo sentía el sabor dulce de la miel en sus labios.

-me permiten un momento-dijo Takeru tocándose la garganta y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación antes de que alguien contestara, durante el té Hikari había notado algo de molestia en el rostro de Takeru.

-regreso enseguida Hikari, vere si se siente bien-dijo Henry disculpándose y saliendo tras su amo.

Le encontró a unos paso fuera de la entrada tirado de rodillas y vomitando

-Takeru, sabia que no era buena idea que tomaras el té-dijo Henry

-¿y que pretendías que hiciera?-articuló trabajosamente Takeru mientras se ponía de pie

-anda vamos dentro que comenzara a sospechará es la segunda vez que me ocurre –

Ambos chicos entraron de nuevo en la sala donde Hikari espera preocupada

-¿esta usted bien Takeru?-

-si, no se alarme por favor-

-bien yo me retiro a las labores que me corresponden, si desean preparar algo para su paseo por los viñedos adelante ,los caballos están atados al cerco de afuera ,yo me despido de antemano-dijo Henry saliendo de la cabaña apurado y con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-él lleva mucha prisa-dijo Hikari

-si, es muy responsable con su trabajo-agregó Takeru con aire serio mientras abría la puerta para permitir que Hikari saliera.

Caminaron escasos pasos hasta los caballos, en cuanto Hikari tocó a tormenta volvió ese presentimiento punzante en el corazón que le aquejaba desde que salió de la mansión Ishida y que se había acrecentado con la aparición del anciano, aun así montó y se puso en marcha al lado de Takeru, recorrieron los plantíos de uvas y Takeru le miraba sonriente y fascinado a cada instante como si se tratara de un sueño o el sueño de un sueño.

-ya falta poco para que caiga la tarde Hikari, regresemos para la hora de la cena ¿le parece?-dijo Takeru

-claro que si, como desee-contestó Hikari quien montaba veloz y zigzagueante camino a la pendiente.

Una vez en la cima le hecho un ultimo vistazo al valle y logró divisar a Henry que les despedía agitando la mano desde el campo.

-Hikari falta que selle la tradición-dijo Takeru

-¿y como es?-cuestionó la chica que permanecía inmóvil en la yegua negra

-cierre sus ojos –dijo Takeru esperando que la chica obedeciera se acercó en su caballo y le besó en los labios con toda la pasión contenida en su ser, Hikari sintió como si un copo de nieve hubiera caído en sus labios..suave y frio la contacto pero dulce y ligero como el rose del viento en su piel, ella le devolvió el beso con fervor mientras su corazón latía rápido y su puso se aceleraba al borde la locura.

El se separó lentamente de sus labios y esta abrió sus ojos .

-ahora me permite su mano-dijo Takeru extendiéndole la suya como invitación, Hikari poso su mano con el pañuelo sobre la de Takeru, el rubio soplo dulcemente sobre la palma de la chica quien sintió como un viento helado le acariciaba la palma.

-ahora rocíe sobre el valle sus bendiciones –dijo Takeru llevando la mano extendida de Hikari de izquierda a derecha, como por arte de magia el pañuelo carmesí se desató con el viento y lentamente se entregó al vuelo descendiendo sobre el valle lentamente.

-gracias por aceptar ser parte de la tradición, me disculpo por el atrevimiento pero guardar el beso en secreto es parte de ella-expresó Takeru mientras montaban silenciosos por el camino estrecho

Hikari que aun guardaba la sensación en sus labios se ruborizó por completo

Llevaban ya minutos de cabalgar y la tarde estaba por alcanzarlos ,el mayor temor de Takeru era no lograr llegara a casa para la cena pues sabia que Taichi se molestaría. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el relinchar de tormenta que casi se ponía en dos patas pues estaba realmente inquieta

-¡tormenta! ohh ohh tormenta-decía Takeru tratando de calmar al animal que relinchaba con Hikari asustada en sima.

Hikari le sobaba el lomo tratando de controlarla pero fue inútil tormenta emprendió una carrera veloz por el estrecho camino escarpado y descendiente , Takeru cabalgaba veloz tras la yegua negra desbocada que corría directo al precipicio de la montaña, Hikari gritaba presa del pánico mientras trataba inútilmente de jalar las riendas y mientras se visualizaba a punto de caer.


	22. tentacion

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida como la mía**

**Hola …mis adorados vampiros diurnos y nocturnos … continuo espero les guste el capi esta corto bueno muy corto pero hay mimato y seguro les encantara la escenita por que yo enloquecí de felicidad , para los que se pregunten que pasara con Hikari deben ser pacientes :) recuerden que aun falta la parte del taiora ^.^ que tengan un buen dia y unas buenas noches gracias por su apoyo por que sin el esto no existiría **

**Capitulo 22: tentación**

El corazón de Mimi latía con tal fuerza que Yamatto casi podía ver el sobresalto con ritmo acelerado en su pecho a través de su pronunciado escote .Mimi era una joven de hermosura casi indescriptible ante sus ojos… tan llena de vida tanto como las primeras flores de la dulce primavera y con un encanto particular que hacia que Yamatto experimentara sentimientos que no conocía con anterioridad y que le eran imposible arrancarse de su interior y que le torturaba la conciencia al borde de la locura.

El era una criatura muerta ;sin alma, no debía sentir absolutamente nada. Habían pasado cientos de años sobreviviendo sin que nada turbara su ser como lo hacia la chica que estaba frente a el en esos momentos. Ella permanecía silenciosa con los ojos cerrados y después de estar minutos así adquirió una tranquilidad momentánea que se reflejaba en su semblante, podía escuchar su propia respiración profunda y la débil y casi nula respiración de Yamatto que también ahora guardaba silencio observándole curioso y tratando de grabar en su memoria cada detalle de Mimi .

no entendía ese sentimiento que se alojaba en su alma desde aquella primera noche que le había visto ,esa misma sensación que le había hecho saltar al vacio para salvarla de la muerte y que le había hecho introducirle a sus sueños para probar de sus labios el calor de un beso…pero al final solo había sido un sueño ,un recuerdo borroso que se desvanecería como el polvo en el viento.

Deseaba besarla sentir sus labios carnosos y rosados tocar sus labios fríos como la escarcha. "¿pero como lo tomaría ella? a penas y le conocía ,y si se atrevía a semejante situación corría el riesgo de que desapareciera de su vida "pensaba Yamatto mientras su rostro avanzaba aun mas al rostro de la chica hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella. Mimi sentía la fría respiración de Yamatto y por un momento casi abre los ojos.

-que rápido se olvida de las reglas-dijo Yamatto

Mimi sonrió levemente y de a ver tenido los ojos abiertos hubiera logrado ver lo que nadie había visto en mucho tiempo…una sonrisa en el rostro de Yamatto.

-me pregunto si podría robar un beso a sus labios virginales…sin que me considerara un ladrón- agregó Yamatto acariciando una de las mejillas de Mimi tímidamente. Yamatto percibió como la sangre de Mimi fluyó aun mas rápido y subió por sus mejillas llenándolas de un tono carmesí intenso mientras abría sus ojos, el rostro de Yamatto estaba tan cerca del de ella que su pulso se aceleró aun mas, Yamatto ansioso esperaba una respuesta pero Mimi permanencia muda de la impresión y los ojos hipnotizantes de Yamatto se clavan en los suyo como los de un cazador que se encuentra frente a su presa.

Yamatto trataba de oponerse sin éxito a su repentina necesidad de besar a Mimi pero le era imposible ponerse de pie y ni siquiera entendía la estúpida petición que le había hecho a la castaña .pero no podía contener mas esa necesidad necesitaba besarla y poder probar el embriagante sabor de sus labios.

Mimi se encontraba en un estado casi adormilado como si se tratara de una ensoñación sintió los brazos fríos de Yamatto apoderarse de sus hombros envolviéndola contra su pecho duro y frio ,luego percibió como la mirada de Yamatto se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y producía en ella un estado sedante y luego pudo ver al rubio acercarse mas y mas a sus labios hasta sentirlos sobre los suyos como una ligera brisa helada, sin pensarlo se entregó a la pasión que le producía aquel contacto y tomando el rostro de Yamatto entre sus manos lo besó apasionada y profundamente…

era una sensación indescriptible pues podía sentir el choque de la temperatura fría de Yamatto con la ardiente respiración de su parte ,tan fuerte era la sensación que por un segundo sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba y su visión se tornó borrosa hasta caer en la inconsciencia entre los brazos de su captor. Quien la sostuvo.

Parecía sumamente dormida y Yamatto la recostó en sus brazos con cuidado…su aroma dulce era aun mas fuerte y podía verle sonreír mientras dormía ,el le miraba maravillado acarició sus cabellos sedosos y suaves ,tocó sus labios cálidos con sus dedos fríos ,lo sonrosado de sus mejillas permanecía intacto . Yamatto después tuvo esa sensación de curiosidad al ver de nuevo ese sobresalto en el pecho de Mimi…su corazón estaba ahí, palpitante y vivo como un ave cautiva en el cuerpo, era la existencia física del alma …un corazón.

Delicadamente fue acercando su cabeza al escote de la chica y posó su oído en el pecho para escuchar ese ruido rítmico y sentir el calor de la piel de Mimi, su palpitar sonaba como una melodía perfecta, el por un momento cerró sus ojos recordando cuando su corazón latía así de rápido dentro de su pecho y cuando respiraba igual de profundo. una corriente de viento frío hizo que la chica se moviera un poco y Yamatto inmediatamente volvió en si.

se incorporó cargando a la chica entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la mansión con paso lento mientras los rayos de sol bañaban su piel pálida, entró a través de la puerta de la sala y subió ágilmente las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio de la chica recostándola sobre la cama suave, luego le cubrió con una manta y se sentó en el borde de la cama para poder verla… cuando menos lo esperó volvió a besar sus labios callados y su boca fue deslizándose hacia el cuello de la chica ,de ella emanaba un perfume indescifrable que le enloquecía la cordura si no se detenía pronto seria inevitable que le hiciera daño …

pero ¡que mas daba!, ni siquiera le conocía bien, su hermano no estaba ,ni Taichi . Beber su sangre nadie podía impedírselo y seguro su hermano lo entendería, Taichi de igual forma le perdonaría y la hermana de este silenciaria si se lo pidieran ,además para esas horas del día seguro pensarían que Mimi estaba muerta ,y en su estado sedado seguro no sentiría el mas mínimo dolor que una punzada en el cuello…

hacia tanto que no bebía sangre humana que el solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que volviera el sabor casi olvidado en sus labios .. Acomodó a la joven entre sus brazos de tal forma que le fuera mas fácil realizar su cometido… estaba decidido…bebería del elixir de la vida de las venas de aquella mujer. dejó ver sus afilados colmillos mientras quitaba uno de los mechones de cabello de la castaña y se acercaba a su piel.


	23. protección y preocupación

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida como la mía**

**Hola adorados vampiros diurnos y nocturnos … cabellaros y damas de la noche, continuo espero les guste el capi esta corto pero a mi me emocionó por que sale mi adorado joe Kido!**

**Capitulo 23: protección y preocupación **

-¿pero que haces Yamatto ?suéltala inmediatamente-

el rubio reaccionó casi al instante como lo hacen los animales salvajes al verse descubiertos por el cazador ,sus ojos azul profundo se vieron clavados en su joven interlocutor que le miraba horrorizado desde la puerta como si tuviera ante si la escena mas siniestra de la que se hubieran percatado sus ojos que aun eran los niño.

-me has descubierto Cody, eres un chico muy hábil para solo ser un mitad mortal –dijo Yamatto depositando de nuevo le cuerpo de la castaña suavemente entre las sabanas .

-preferiría no hablar de los parentescos consanguíneos en estos momentos y desearía mejor que me explicaras que tratabas de hacer-contestó el joven entrando lentamente a la habitación.

-¿que pretendes que te diga? ¿Existe explicación para justificar mi sed?-el rubio tomó asiento en un sofá de la habitación-no creerás que la dosis de ayer me bastará, sabes perfectamente que el autocontrol es fundamental .

-no veo por que debías tener una recaída justo en estos momentos ,pero ya lo se, lo supe desde que la trajiste ,es esta mujer la que produce ese efecto en ti –decía el chico señalando a la inconsciente en el lecho-su embrujo sobre ti es tal, que inhibe los efectos del poderoso narcótico.

-no lo definiría como un embrujo, más bien es como una ligera atracción que desaparecería en el instante que probara su sangre-dijo Yamatto mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior

-te aseguro que así es, para que arriesgaras tu alma y la salvaras de las garras de la muerte ,pero una cosa te voy a decir Yamatto ,esta chica solo nos traerá problemas como nos traerá problemas la hermana de Taichi –sentenció Cody mientras le dirigía una mirada a Yamatto que se encontraba meditativo y al parecer se había calmado un poco o al menos eso advirtió el chico en su semblante .

-no es para que te alteres ,suenas como si tuvieras cientos de años ,creí que el que tenia quince eras tú y no yo…sabes a veces siento como si a veces entre tú y yo se invierten los papeles ,recuerda que soy tu tutor -agregó Yamatto

-yo lo siento Yamatto, solo trato de evitar problemas para todos nosotros –dijo Cody agachando la mirada ante la mirada inquisidora de Yamatto

-vamos no te estoy regañando, agradezco tu buena voluntad ,por la chica no te preocupes . Prometo no agredirla al menos tratare de evitarlo pero…ni una palabra a Taichi de esto ¿esta bien?-

-si es lo que desea-murmuró Cody

-me iré al despacho ,pronto será hora de comer, acompañen a la señorita cuando despierte, me avisan cuando Taichi regrese del pueblo y dile a Takeru que de ser posible no pruebe bocado alguno recuerda como se puso en el almuerzo –decía Yamatto mientras salía de la habitación seguido por Cody

-amo, el joven Takeru no se encuentra –

-¿como que no se encuentra? ¿Dónde demonios se metió? –

-ken me ha dicho que llevó a la señorita Hikari a pasear al valle-

La mirada en los ojos de Yamatto se tornó preocupada -¿le pasa algo Yamatto?- dijo Cody al verlo quedarse inmóvil "al valle…por que tenia que llevarla al valle…tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" pensó Yamatto

-no se debería preocupar por esto, Henry se encuentra allá ,si Takeru llegara a tener una recaída ,cuenta con lo necesario, además aun falta para la luna llena-

-no es eso lo que me preocupa, son todas esas muertes extrañas …se que quien sea el responsable es también un no-muerto por la forma en que ataca ,pero estoy seguro que nos vigila y sabe lo que somos Cody ,por eso Takeru no debería tomarse tantas libertades y menos con una mortal tan cerca de el , ¿imagina si tuviera que defenderse?-su rostro reflejaba angustia como la de un padre por su hijo en peligro –avísame por favor en cuanto regresen -agregó el rubio

Yamatto de dirigió inmediatamente a su despacho y cerró la puerta ,Cody sin pensarlo dos veces regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba Mimi aun dormía profundamente.

-señorita ,no sabe en donde se encuentra ,aunque no somos ni seremos amigos nunca temo por su vida cerca de mis amos-sacó de su cuello una cadena y dejó ver un hermoso crucifijo con piedras preciosas –perteneció a mi madre ,pero con gusto le protegerá a usted también –terminó de decir mientras se lo colocaba con cuidado a la castaña.

"no es que no confíe en Yamatto…pero la sed de un vampiro puede hacer que se olvide de si mismo" pensó mientras salía del cuarto cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Mientras tanto Taichi se enfrentaba a sus propios problemas, después de la conversación con Miyako su corazón se encontraba muy intranquilo con respecto a sora, necesitaba verle y saber que estaba bien. Luego de hacer todos los pedidos que necesitaba para Yamatto se dispuso a retirarse del pueblo pero esa intranquilidad dentro de si no se lo permitía, primero avanzó en su caballo por las calles y pasó frente a la gran casona donde vivía sora una y otra y otra vez, esperando alguna señal o indicio de algo pero no logró advertir nada .

Desmontó y se acercó a la puerta ,se encontraba nervioso recordandoo la ultima vez que había estado ahí, cuando el padre de sora le había gritado y golpeado diciéndole que si en verdad quería a su hija tanto como decía debía alejarse de ella …a pesar de que aun era un niño en ese entonces había comprendido el mensaje a la perfección y lo había cumplido como cumple su palabra un hombre.

Pero en esos momentos era un hombre con una debilidad…la debilidad de saber que su amada estaba enferma , Vaciló unos segundos antes de hacer sonar la campanilla, ¿que pasaría? ¿que reacción tendrían al verlo romper ese juramento de hacia ya años? al atreverse a irrumpir en la casa de los Takenouchi sabiendo que era algo que tenia prohibido.

Miyako se lo había dicho, tenia que dejar su orgullo a un lado y debía rogar de ser necesario pero vería a sora costara lo que costara. Segundos después su mano casi involuntariamente se encontraba tocando la campanilla, se acomodó el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello con firmeza y miró al frente con aire de superioridad ,todos en el pueblo sabían que se había convertido en parte de la extraña familia Ishida y desde entonces había cambiado mucho y era considerado una persona respetable.

Una de las sirvientas dela casa fue quien abrió la pobre mujer casi dio un grito ahogado al ver al joven Taichi ,era quizás la ultima persona que se hubiera imaginado estaría tras la puerta.

-jo..joven Taichi- exclamó la mujer robusta mientras palidecía de la sorpresa

-buenos días ,no era mi intensión irrumpir en la casa de los Takenouchi asi…vera..fui amigo de sora muchos años ..-decía Taichi cuando la mujer le interrumpió

-supo del incidente de la niña sora, yo sabia que usted seguía teniendo ese corazón bondadoso, bendito el cielo que le ha traído en momentos tan oportunos -sentenció la mujer mirándole con ternura era imposible olvidar el semblante de Taichi ,lo había visto de niño y ahora se había convertido en un apuesto joven pero la mirada valerosa y sus facciones marcadas seguían estando ahí.

-¿como esta ella?-preguntó el castaño con mirada suplicante

-sigue igual ha recuperado la conciencia, pero no come, no bebe, y no duerme ,habla poco y cuando habla solo llama a la señorita Mimi y a usted joven Taichi –

-¿ha dicho Mimi?-

-si, eso debe ser por la misteriosa desaparición de la señorita Tachikawa le afecto mucho a la señorita sora ,delira acerca de que esta bien y de que no esta muerta ,todo el pueblo habla de ello creen que ha muerto y su cadáver fue arrastrado por el rio y no solo eso ,se piensa que fue homicidio-dijo la señora mientras su cara adquiría una notable preocupación .

Taichi sintió un escalofrió al saber todos los rumores que la desaparición de Mimi había ocasionado y pensó que sería un verdadero problema cuando se enteraran que se encontraba en casa de los Ishida sana y salva.

"demonios, tendré que hablar de esto con Yamatto y con Mimi tan pronto regrese a la mansión…por el momento nadie debe saber que esta con nosotros" pensaba Taichi

-¿se encuentra bien joven Taichi?-

-¿y los señores Tachikawa? –preguntó rápidamente el castaño

-no se preocupe ,no se encuentran en casa ,ambos salieron hace apenas unas horas ,fueron a traer a la policía del este ,como gobernador debe procurar ayuda para esta región-decía la mujer antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente por Taichi

-¡han dejado sola a sora! ¿pero como pueden? En el estado que se encuentra-dijo Taichi subiendo el tono de su voz

-no, para nada joven Taichi ,la señorita sora esta siendo atendida por el doctor Kido, el la ha cuidado desde el incidente-

Taichi sintió como su corazón volvía a llenarse de rabia al escuchar de ese maldito doctor Kido, jamás le había visto frente a frente y lo único que sabia de el además de que era médico, era que seria el futuro esposo de sora Takenouchi y eso le bastaba para odiarle sin conocerle.

"por que me molesté en venir …ella esta siendo cuidada perfectamente por su prometido debí haberlo sabido …me abría evitado la humillación de que me vieran aquí"

-¿quiere ver a la señorita?-

-no, solo quería saber como estaba y además no quiero ocasionarle problemas con sus amos-agregó Taichi

-no ocasionará ningún problema que pase a verla joven- dijo una voz suave que se fue haciendo cada vez mas cercana .

Taichi abrió muy bien los ojos cuando lo tuvo enfrente …era un joven alto de no mas de dos años que su edad ,cabello azulado oscuro ,ojos penetrantes y negros tras unas gafas de armazón dorada ,complexión delgada y su rostro era en extremo pálido pero sus facciones aunque marcadas eran amables . el sujeto le dirigió una sonrisa frívola

-pase usted…-dijo el peli azul


	24. La canción de cuna

*digimon no me pertenece y solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento para mi mente retorcida.

Muy buenos días mis vampiros diurnos y nocturnos , hace ya bastante que no actualizaba este fic pero es que se me complica por que debo adaptarla ya que al principio era una novela que estaba escribiendo y pues los personajes tienen otros nombres y son físicamente muy distintos pues batalló un poco para transformarlos al universo digimon ^_^ en mi perfil hay mas explicación de este fic. Pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente y estoy muy feliz por que este fic les agrade mil gracias por sus opiniones todas cuentan para mi y por sus visitas de antemano otra vez gracias por cierto la melodía que canta sora en este capi pronto la colgare en un link en mi perfil espero les guste es una especie de poema que habla de un vampiro. Por cierto no odien a Joe se portara muy bien en este capi.y sobre quien preguntaba sobre el padre de Mimi solo les puedo adelantar que es un importante militar querida Adrit126 sin querer diste en el clavo por que este punto será importante mas adelante que astuta :)

**Capitulo 24: La canción de cuna.**

no ocasionará ningún problema que pase a verla joven- dijo una voz suave que se fue haciendo cada vez mas cercana .

Taichi abrió muy bien los ojos cuando lo tuvo enfrente …era un joven alto de no mas de dos años que su edad ,cabello azulado oscuro ,ojos penetrantes y negros tras unas gafas de armazón dorada ,complexión delgada y su rostro era en extremo pálido pero sus facciones aunque marcadas eran amables . el sujeto le dirigió una sonrisa frívola

-pase usted…-dijo el peli azul

**-**el doctor Kido supongo-dijo instintivamente Taichi mientras daba un paso al frente ;si debía conocer a su rival que mejor momento que ese pensó mientras extendía suavemente la mano a su interlocutor que la estrechó fuertemente como si se tratara de un viejo amigo ;el doctor Kido llevaba un par de guantes blancos y vestía galantemente era un hombre sumamente apuesto a pesar de la seriedad que expresaba su rostro y Taichi se sintió al instante muy pequeño ante la imponente figura del joven doctor.

-soy…-se disponía a presentarse el castaño cuando su expresión fue cortada por el hombre frente a el

-Taichi Yagami, nada mas y nada menos que la mano derecha de Yamatto Ishida uno de los hombres mas poderosos de la región económicamente hablando y amigo de la infancia de mi prometida, ¿necesitaría usted mas derechos para poder ver a la mujer que amo ?,por supuesto que no ;se que su relación con el gobernador no esta del todo bien, pero se que entre usted y mi amada existió una amistad muy fuerte hace años así que no veo objeción para una rápida visita a la señorita Takenouchi –

-pero cuanto sabe usted de mi; creo que si se tratara de una batalla usted llevaría una extrema ventaja y no me parece del todo justo, además yo no vine a mendigar una visita hacia la señorita Takenouchi hace años de la ultima vez que podíamos llamarnos amigos y solo vine aquí para enterarme medianamente de los hechos –contestó Taichi de forma grosera.

-¿habla usted de que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo las condiciones en las que se encuentra Sora?-dijo el doctor con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

-no-respondió a secas Taichi y con un sentimiento tal de indiferencia que la sirvienta se horrorizó e hizo la señal de la cruz al creer que Taichi se había convertido en una especie de monstruo sin corazón como creía que eran los jóvenes Ishida ;la señora pasó a retirarse aun afectada por el cambio drástico de Taichi y dudó si el amable niño que conoció alguna vez aun se encontraba dentro de ese hombre que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa.

-entonces sus motivos van mas allá de una visita a mi prometida, entiendo a la perfección-dijo el joven doctor quien se acomodó los lentes con precaución mientras una sonrisilla casi imperceptible se dibujaba en sus labios –hablemos de los cadáveres y de Mimi Tachikawa entonces …también se que la conoce-agregó el doctor.

-será un placer-dijo Taichi sonriendo también.

-por favor hágame favor de pasar a la estancia ,no es una historia corta joven Taichi –el chico de cabellos azulados quien le hizo un ademan de que pasara ; Taichi dudó un segundo antes de que decidiera que no era una mala idea después de todo.

Ambos jóvenes pasaron a la elegante estancia y tomaron asiento en los sofás ostentosamente decorados dignos de pertenecer a la casa del gobernador, el joven joe hizo que la sirvienta trajera una botella de vino y dos copas, el mismo sirvió la copa de Taichi y se la entregó en las manos

-"suspiro de ángel" cosecha del valle Ishida edición especial-dijo mientras observaba el exquisito color rojo oscuro de le bebida , reconocería la botella con solo tocarla si fuera ciego –dijo Taichi mientras observaba la botella que el doctor aun traía entre las manos era de un cristal obscuro y con unas alas hermosamente grabadas en relieve, con unos toques de pintura plateada .

-no me sorprende esta botella es un trabajo artesanal exquisito, según tengo entendido esta pintada a mano ¿no es así?-

-cada pluma doctor Kido, cada pluma-contestó Taichi orgulloso

-no me molesta en absoluto, pero me sentiría mejor si me llamara solamente Joe –

-esta bien Joe , entonces espero la próxima vez también yo sea solamente Taichi-

-me parece un trato justo –respondió el joven doctor

Tomando asiento de nuevo ante su interlocutor, debía admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por el castaño , sabia my poco de el; o al menos sabia mucho menos de lo que conocía de los Ishida .

-no quiero que me tache de ser un descortés, pero me gustaría que fuéramos al grabo del asunto…quiero saber sobre los cadáveres ,y sobre la desaparición de mi amiga la señorita Tachikawa-sentenció Taichi elevando un poco el tono de su voz, le era imposible controlarse al hablar con el peli azul sabiendo que en poco tiempo ese hombre se convertiría en el esposo del amor de su vida.

-en realidad esto es una solo un asunto , me refiero a que ambos casos están estrechamente ligados al menos eso me parece a mi, seguro usted ya se enteró de que fue Sora quien hizo el hallazgo de los tres últimos cadáveres –

-si ,una amiga me informó lo poco que sabia al respecto ,según tengo entendido usted también vio los cadáveres ¿no es así?-

-si-el joven doctor se aclaró la garganta –esa noche estuve de visita aquí en la casa de los Takenouchi; Sora parecía algo perturbada. Trate de que me contara el motivo de su preocupación pero no logre sacarle ni una palabra al respecto; después de un rato me retiré, corte camino por el bosque para llegar mas rápido por que sin duda llovería , mi casa no esta meramente en el pueblo así que me preocupaba no lograr llegar por que iba a pie, aún así sentía cierta intranquilidad .al llevar bastante del camino pude escuchar extraños murmullos entre los arboles parecido al sonido del viento cuando levanta y arrastra las hojas secas de otoño pero mas parecido a un quejido débil, al notar que el murmullo se hacia mas fuerte y parecía acercarse no tuve mas remedio que ocultarme tras unos arbustos, la piel se me había erizado de pánico al ver una extraña figura de lo que parecía ser un hombre encapuchado y que se movía con tal ligereza que podría decir que definitivamente no era humano –

el doctor hizo nuevamente una pausa y pasó saliva su rostro se había ensombrecido y por un momento Taichi distinguió una extraña expresión en sus ojos

–el extraño se fue prácticamente volando o al menos de eso daba impresión y yo me quede petrificado bastante tiempo porque cuando reaccioné el cielo estaba totalmente nublado . Me puse de nuevo en pie y continúe la marcha a casa ,las extremidades me temblaban al no poder recuperarme dela impresión tan grande que la criatura me había dejado ,luego escuche el trote de un caballo que iba a toda velocidad parecía como si lo persiguiera el mismo demonio ;después de esforzar mi vista un poco note que se dirigía apresuradamente al acantilado y al conocer el largo cabello pelirrojo supe que se trataba de Sora, me apresure a seguirle y una vez que estuve cerca logre hablarle pero ella estaba llorando y gritando ;fue cuando me dijo que su amiga había estado ahí mientras sujetaba una gargantilla .al estudiar el terreno era claro que la chica efectivamente había caído por el acantilado ;pero había otro par de huellas y fueran de quien fueran también había caído junto con ella. trate de que sora se controlara pero me fue imposible detenerla ,tomo las riendas del caballo y se puso en marcha; trabajosamente le seguí por una pendiente cercana al gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y pronto se había desatado un aguacero furioso, escuche un golpe ; el relinchar del caballo de Sora ,seguido de un grito tan desgarrador que apresure mi descenso, al acercarme mire que sora se encontraba en el suelo totalmente inmóvil y con un vacio en sus ojos que difícilmente podría describirle ,después la traje a casa y di testimonio a las autoridades de lo encontrado …-terminó de decir el doctor.

-entonces esto es mas grave de lo que creí-dijo Taichi

-me preocupa que los últimos cadáveres que fueron encontrados estén tan cercanos a nuestro pueblo pero me preocupa aun mas que los cadáveres pertenecían a la policía de la región-contestó Joe

-¿han sido identificados los cuerpos? –cuestionó el castaño

-aun no, y el cuerpo de la señorita Tachikawa tampoco a sido encontrado-

Tras esta ultima frase el corazón del castaño repiqueteó violentamente en el pecho al saber que Mimi se encontraba bien. Sentía una fuerte tensión en el cuerpo pero sabía a la perfección que tenia que disimular bien ante el doctor que era un tipo bastante inteligente…mas de lo que le gustaría que fuera.

Taichi aun estaba anonadado por la descripción tan detallada de lo sucedido; pero en su cabeza se maquinaban nuevos pensamientos y teorías … por lo que acababa de escuchar todos en el pueblo pensaban que Mimi estaba muerta , sora se encontraba en un estado de shock traumático y se esparcía el rumor de la extraña criatura nocturna en los bosques del ombligo de la luna.

-¿se encuentra usted bien?-cuestionó Joe mirando fijamente a Taichi que parecía totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-si…solo que su relato me pareció algo escalofriante –respondió el castaño

-la policía de la región siempre ha sido muy efectiva; pero esto no es cosa de policía-

-¿a que se refiere Joe?-

-esta criatura no es humana, apostaría mi alma al mismo demonio a que se trata de un vampiro-

-pero que disparates dice, esos son solo cuentos para asustar a los niños-

-no le estoy pidiendo que me crea; pero se bien lo que vi esa noche…la palidez de los cuerpos, el hedor a sangre en el aire, las marcas en el cuello…un asesino serial no trabajaría con tanta pulcritud Taichi-

-parece saber mucho del tema Doctor-indagó Taichi tratando de averiguar que tan peligroso podría llegar a ser el Doctor para Yamatto y los demás Ishida .

-de donde yo vengo…las leyendas locales están plagadas de esas criaturas …criaturas que se deslizan en la oscuridad de la noche y asechan bajo una aparente hermosura ,que arrancan el palpitar de los corazones y desangran a sus victimas para alimentarse y vivir eternamente; soy y siempre he sido un hombre de ciencia joven amigo…pero hay cosas que simplemente siempre han estado ahí y para las cuales la ciencia no tiene una respuesta-

Las palabras de Joe poco a poco fueron ahogadas por los pensamientos de Taichi… "necesito verla…Sora…ella esta sufriendo, puedo sentirlo"

-¿me esta escuchando Taichi?-le interrumpió Joe

-perdón ,me decía que cree que son vampiros …pero yo solo puedo decirle que su historia me parece algo absurda ,si fuera un cuento estaría muy bien pero esta es la cruda realidad y si alguien va andar por ahí matando gente con la coartada de que es un vampiro mas vale que las autoridades se pongan a trabajar y se lo digo a usted para que llegue a oídos del gobernador-

El joven doctor se rió entre dientes

-permítame que le diga ,no sea tan racional. Uno siempre debe dejar aun que sea un poco de lugar para creer en la posibilidad de lo imposible espero tome esto como un consejo-le dijo el doctor

Taichi rió de igual manera que lo acababa de hacer su interlocutor y después tomó de un solo golpe el vino de la copa que sostenía entre las manos para depositarla en la fina mesa de centro frente a el .

-cuentos de niño-gruño Taichi.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento; ya conocía lo que quería saber y nada debía de impedirle el retirarse salvo ese pensamiento continuo en su cabeza que se repetía una y otra vez como lo hacen las hondas en el agua al arrojar una piedra… "quiero verla …debo verla".

Taichi se acomodo el cuello de la camisa nerviosamente mientras trataba de acallar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que implorara poder ver a su amada Sora, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo por que de lo contrario cuando la tuviera frente a el no podría controlarse y necesitaría besar sus labios cálidos y abrazarla contra su pecho para no dejarle ir y sentir su corazón latir con fuerza al mismo tiempo como cuando eran niños .

-¿lleva prisa? o acaso la historia de vampiros le causa tanto terror como para sacar el cobarde en su interior –dijo Joe maliciosamente

-no, para nada, yo no le temo a lo que no existe, pero si no fuera mucha molestia me gustaría poder retirarme tengo asuntos que atender antes de regresar a casa-

-usted no puede irse sin verla-le dijo Joe en un tono que a Taichi le molesto bastante por que mas parecido a una petición parecía asemejarse mas a una orden.

-fue un placer chalar con usted doctor, pero yo ya obtuve lo que buscaba y si usted no lo sabe; mis relaciones con Sora Takenouchi son lazos que se desvanecieron con el viento hace ya mucho-dijo tajantemente Taichi

El joven Taichi caminó hacia la puerta lentamente seguido del doctor que lo detuvo posando su mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

-se lo imploro Taichi, pase a verla, no sabe el dolor que me causa verla llorar pidiendo verle entre sueños, grita desesperada su nombre y entre sus desvaríos me hizo prometerle que lo traería …fue una enorme casualidad que usted llegara aquí por su cuenta, por que pensaba buscarle yo mismo y traerlo ante ella, así tuviera que usar la fuerza- suplicó el doctor.

La mirada de Taichi se centró en la mirada de Joe, no había duda sus palabras eran sinceras y no había tiempo para dejarse dominar por el orgullo.

Un rechinido leve de la puerta de madera se escuchó en la habitación, y con un paso temeroso estuvo dentro para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si. Taichi caminó hacia la cama donde Sora se encontraba con la mirada perdida semisentada sobre unos cojines y cubierta con un edredón de encaje.

Era tan hermosa como siempre la había recordado. sus cabellos largos y pelirrojos caían suavemente sobre sus hombros ,su piel tersa permanecía inmaculadamente perfecta y sus ojos ámbar aunque inundados por la tristeza eran tan cálidos como siempre lo habían sido.

Antes de que el pudiera siquiera decir su nombre la chica comenzó a cantar suavemente una canción que para Taichi era sumamente conocida.

_**Tan blanco como la nieve, su voz es suave murmullo **_

_**Silencioso como niebla y tan frio como la lluvia**_

_**Te devora la memoria y te arranca el corazón.**_

_**No le mires…a los ojos o te robara el aliento**_

_**No le hables, no lo escuches aunque venga con el viento**_

_**¿Que me traes…de regalo?, Un collar de fina plata**_

_**Un ramillete de flores de la colina del este**_

_**Una vara de caoba labrada con un verso**_

_**De palabras tan sagradas; que queman como el sol**_

_**o una señal bendita que conserve en mi pecho **_

_**de madera una marca que ponga sobre mi lecho**_

_**Y Para resguardar mi cuerpo me regalas un espejo **_

_**Rezare mientras duermo, esperando despertar**_

_**Veo la sombra en la ventana; se que acaba de llegar**_

_**No te vayas ;tengo miedo …de caer en este sueño**_

_**Basta un solo chasquido y se convierte en mi dueño.**_

_**Y si muero mientras duermo…quiero que cierres mis ojos**_

_**Para que tus suaves manos sean guardián de mi reposo **_

_**Y si a caso en mi garganta, Clava sus filosos dientes **_

_**No lo dudes, no lo pienses **_

…_**..tu me debes de matar.**_

_**Aunque quieras cual locura …poder besar mis labios **_

_**Tan callados …dibujados…Del mas ardiente carmín **_

_**Y aunque mis suaves cabellos se deslicen con la brisa **_

_**Y te brinde con la luna la más brillante sonrisa **_

_**O te llame suavemente endulzando mi mirada **_

_**Mira bien ,que en mis ojos, de mi no quedara nada.**_

_**Y si a caso en mi garganta, Clava sus filosos dientes **_

_**No lo dudes, no lo pienses **_

…_**..tu me debes de matar.**_

_**en ,este, mundo nadie… te amara como yo lo ago. **_

_**Ni nadie me amara como tu lo haces **_

_**Y por eso danzaremos siempre juntos ,**_

_**En el cielo o el infierno hasta el final de este mundo.**_

_**Sonaré que de la mano recorremos un camino **_

_**Como duele ,cada paso, sobre rosas, sal y espino **_

_**Y me abrazas a tu pecho prometiendo protegerme**_

_**Me susurras que me quieres Y me miras y te miro **_

_**Sellaremos.. las palabras …en el tiempo con un beso**_

_**Y en aquellas claras aguas podre ver mi fiel reflejo**_

_**en ,este, mundo nadie… te amara como yo lo ago. **_

_**Ni nadie me amara como tu lo haces **_

_**Y si muero… mientras duermo…quiero que cierres mis ojos.**_

_**Para que tus suaves manos sean guardián de mi reposo**_

_**Y si muero… mientras duermo…quiero que cierres mis ojos.**_

_**..para descansar en paz**_

Taichi se quedó atónito ante aquella canción de cuna que conocía; la recordaba sin duda de aquellos días de su infancia en los que la cantaba junto a Sora y Mimi al correr por los prados y jugar junto al rio .no recordaba de donde la habían aprendido pero la recordaba estrofa a estrofa y ahora que la escuchaba de nuevo pudo comprender la letra …hablaba de un vampiro.

-Sora… -exclamó el castaño con voz desgarradora y lágrimas en los ojos mientras le abrazaba con pelirroja también lloraba y luego le miró directamente a los ojos. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas al sentirlo de nuevo junto a ella, aun sentía esa opresión el pecho y sollozaba amargamente pero pudo articular su nombre

-Taichi-


	25. tormenta en el abismo

***los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y son usados para historias no oficiales de mi mente retorcida. **

**Hola de nuevo adorados vampiros diurnos y nocturnos ,espero todos se encuentren muy bien es de mis mas profundos deseos. Me alegra saber que les va gustando esta tan retorcida historia ,hoy me senté a escribir unos minutitos y salió esto,esta algo corto espero sea de su agrado, se que corte el tan emotivo reencuentro de sora y tai pero era necesario para dar seguimiento a la parte de Hikari. Respecto a la canción de cuna del capi pasado si la compuse yo y la colgare en un link mas adelante solo que no he podido encontrar quien la quiera cantar. Un abrazo para todos . **

**Capitulo 25: Tormenta en el abismo.**

Los cascos de la yegua se clavaban furiosos sobre el peligroso terreno irregular de la montaña mientras galopaba poseído por el demonio. sus relinchidos feroces parecían fusionarse con en el sonido del viento del oeste en un eco frio y salido de ultratumba .

Los rayos del sol caían ya débiles entre los nubarrones de lluvia enormes que se acercaban rápidamente a la imponente montaña, los haces de luz carmesí caían difícilmente colándose sobre las rocas y dándoles un color rojizo como si se tratara de sangre que salpicaba la tierra.

"si sigue así no lograre alcanzarla" pensó el rubio mientras tomaba una decisión arrebatada pero necesaria…no abría otra solución si quería salvar a Hikari ¿Cómo poder dejarla morir?.la muerte de la joven se convertiría en su más grande pecado por que una vez de haberla conocido nada ni siquiera el pasar de los años le harían olvidar sus hermosos ojos que le miraban con esa calidez ,o el sonido de su suave voz, ni el delicioso perfume de sus poros… su piel .El perderla significaría perderse así mismo para siempre.

El joven vampiro veía que tormenta aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad, y veía como Hikari sujetaba con fuerza los estribos de la yegua. La castaña se aferraba a las riendas de cuero; sentía como si las cuerdas le quemaran las palmas de la mano por la fricción sobre ellas y podía sentir la velocidad en su rostro gracias al viento que se impactaba directamente sobre su faz lo sentía como cortadas rápidas y afiladas.

"voy a morir…voy a morir hoy…siempre creí que podría ver mi propia muerte antes de que sucediera "pensó Hikari mientras unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y fueron arrebatadas violentamente por el aire.

Takeru soltó las riendas de su caballo y saltó al camino escarpado cayendo de golpe y levantando una nube de polvo con el fuerte impacto en el suelo, ágilmente logró incorporarse como si se tratara de un animal salvaje ;si Hikari hubiera podido ver abría descubierto al instante que no se trataba de una persona normal la que corría salvajemente por el terreno ;casi como si volara y caminara en el aire. Sus rápidos movimientos eran tales que asemejaba el correr de un lobo entre los arboles del bosque.

Takeru alcanzó una velocidad tan impresionante que su caballo quedó atrás en cuestión de segundos y casi corría a la par de la yegua negra. El terreno casi llegaba a su fin y ante si se podía ver el desfiladero acercarse cada vez más. Hikari sentía que su corazón se impactaba sobrehumanamente contra su débil pecho asustado por la altura desde la cual caería al abismo; el trote de tormenta era una melodía acelerada de muerte, la joven hiperventilaba dolorosamente y sentía el aire entrar pesado a sus pulmones.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante tratando de desaparecer esa pesadilla horrorosa, deseaba que al abrirlos todo hubiera desaparecido y se tratara solo de un sueño espantoso, pero tormenta emitió un chillido tan agudo que abrió sus ojos inmediatamente.

-¡no vaya a soltarse!-gritó Takeru mientras saltaba al caballo y abrazaba a Hikari contra su pecho y enrollándose parte de las riendas entre sus manos; la castaña se encontraba tan asustada que su rostro perdió todo color y sus ojos parecieron congelarse al sentir que tormenta dejaba de pisar suelo. El rubio sabía que era inevitable esa caída; sabía que a el no le pasaría absolutamente nada y sabia que la única que corría peligro ahí era Hikari.

-dios nos proteja-murmuró Hikari justo antes de caer al vacío, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para sentir el terrible vacio en su abdomen provocado por la velocidad de la caída, la yegua se retorcía en el aire

-yo le amo-gritó Takeru mientras le abrazaba; esas eran palabras que jamás abría pronunciado en su larga existencia y que ahora escapaban de sus labios en un momento de profundo temor por perder a la mujer que había logrado hacer sentir de nuevo ese débil latido en su corazón.

Mientras caían un trueno se escuchó entre las nubes que se tragaron lo poco que quedaba del sol agonizante cubriéndolo todo con una sombra gris liquida. Había comenzado a llover de nuevo, el impacto de la caída se escuchó fuerte seguido de las piedrecillas y rocas que tintinearon como pesados cristales en el fondo del acantilado.

El caballo de Takeru llegó a la orilla del abismo y relinchó esperando una respuesta, la yegua con los ojos abiertos y suplicantes relinchó ante el dolor de su pata fracturada y sus múltiples golpes contestándole al otro animal desgarradoramente. Las primeras gotas frías bautizaron la trágica escena del fondo. Hikari inconsciente con los largos cabellos, el vestido rasgado ,y su bello rostro salpicado de su propia sangre ,heridas en las manos ,tobillos y moretones causados por el baño de piedras y tierra del final de la caída y Takeru igualmente inconsciente con muchos mas golpes y heridas por todo el cuerpo que aun abrazaba al de la chica y sujetaba las rostros de los jóvenes amantes se encontraban tan cerca que parecían unidos por un beso. El manto de lluvia pronto se dibujó mas intenso y los cubrió por completo…frio como el invierno y eterno como la muerte.


	26. respuestas

***digimon no me pertenece y solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento para mi mente retorcida **

**Hola queridos vampiros diurnos y nocturnos ,perdón por el retraso pero es que el capi se alargó mas de lo esperado, quedo bastante extenso disculpas por ello ,es en su totalidad mimato espero poder actualizar pronto y ya saben sus re son importantes asi que pueden hacer deducciones esta abierto ¿quien creen que es el encapuchado? nominen me gusta inmiscuirlos en la trama ,por cierto izzy sale en el próximo capi y viene con ganas ,posiblemente salga Rika no se me dio por meterla a la trama como el brazo derecho del detective es una chica fuerte y lista podría hacer interesante su aparición ¿que opinan? Ok sin mas dejo el capi.**

**Capitulo 26: respuestas.**

Poco a poco la castaña abrió sus enormes ojos miel; sentía el cuerpo adormilado y los párpados le pesaban como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante cientos de años, no recordaba nada con exactitud salvo que lo ultimo que había hecho había sido besar a Yamatto. tenia aun muy viva la sensación fría como escarcha adherida a sus labios suaves y rosados, pero no coordinaba nada bien… ninguna escena posterior al embriagante "beso roba almas" que había recibido.

Se encontraba en la misma habitación en la que había estado la noche anterior y pudo deducir por el color entre amarillento y rojizo de luz nítida que se colaba en ángulo por la cortina que eran las últimas horas de la tarde.

La joven se incorporó un poco sentándose en la cama y sus cabellos largos se deslizaron cayendo sobre su espalda, y sintió de lleno el peso de la joya que cargaba colgada al cuello resbalar hasta caer justo entre sus senos cubiertos por el amplio escote del vestido púrpura que llevaba puesto ,sintió el metal como un trozo de hielo frio en su cálida piel palpitante y produjo en ella un escalofrío por el contacto y la sorpresa de verlo.

Era un crucifijo del oro mas brillante que había visto en toda su vida y tenia varios diamantes incrustados cuidadosamente y que relucían con la débil luz como si tuvieran vida propia dentro de si , sin duda alguna era una joya artísticamente trabajada por manos expertas y delicadas. era lo que se podía llamar una joya digna de cualquier reina o princesa y ella la tenia colgada al cuello en esos momentos sin saber de donde había salido o quien se la había colocado.

Rápidamente saltó de la cama con dirección a la ventana ,descorrió la cortina para ver al exterior ,a lo lejos se divisaba parte del bosque y también miraba perfectamente el jardín de la casa de los Ishida donde el joven Cody trabajaba removiendo la tierra húmeda y arrancando malas hierbas crecidas por las constantes lluvias, era increíble como el chico se esforzaba en sus labores como si se tratara de un hombre fuerte e inquebrantable.

Mimi se le quedó observando un momento y como por arte de magia el joven volteó ,la chica solo le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y saludó agitando la mano; el muchacho solo hizo una leve reverencia y saludó igualmente agitando la mano. El semblante del chico mostraba esa seriedad característica de siempre y solo agregó un ademán haciendo una cruz con ambas manos y tocándose el pecho refiriéndose al crucifijo que Mimi traía puesto.

La castaña comprendió a la perfección con los ademanes que el que le había colocado el crucifijo había sido Cody ,no comprendía del todo los motivos y no conocía las circunstancias y ahora le inquietaba mas el poder hablar con el chico pero sabia que no seria fácil poder acercarse a el.

El chico continuó con su trabajo ignorando a la castaña que se alejó de la ventana al momento y regresó a sentarse en la cama. Cody le parecía un chico muy extraño, actuaba demasiado serio para la edad que aparentaba y sin duda había algo escondido en el, tal vez un secreto, tal vez un pasado doloroso pero fuese lo que fuese no lo revelaría a una extraña como lo era ella en esa casa.

la habitación parecía enorme; ahora que la veía bien era hermosa y estaba decorada elegantemente con un tapiz de rosas entrelazadas ;el ventanal era lo suficientemente grande para una buena iluminación ,la cama era cómoda y la cabecera era de madera oscura finamente trabajada, el cuarto estaba decorado con varios cuadros de paisajes hermosos ,un estante con libros, una pequeña mesita con un arreglo de madera en forma de barco ,un sofá individual de fina tapicería y un viejo reloj de péndulo. Mimi se dedicó a ver cada detalle y pasó los dedos entre los largos cabellos castaños mirando curiosamente hacia la esquina donde estaba una armazón de madera cubierta por una sabana grisácea. No puso resistir mucho y se levantó con intensiones de ver de que se trataba; cogió la sabana con la mano y la quitó de un solo golpe levantando un poco de polvo que le hizo estornudar levemente…y cual seria su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un enorme espejo ovalado ,el reflejo propio le hizo perder la noción de todo y se miró ahí, el rostro adormilado y pálido, los cabellos algo despeinados, la mirada triste , jamás se había sentido tan débil en su vida como se sentía y como se veía ese día…. pensando una y otra vez lo mismo…

seguro para esas horas en el pueblo se sabría de su desaparición, su madre estaría preocupada llorando desconsolada y sobre todo su padre estaría como loco y ya abría mandado algunos de sus oficiales del ejercito a buscarle por todos lados , su prometido ya se abría enterado y seguro tardaría poco en llegar a la región…eso le preocupaba aun mas por que sabría que en cuanto supieran donde estaba mandarían por ella y no solo eso, adelantarían la fecha de la boda y ella estaría condenada a una vida vacía y al lado de un hombre que no amaba.

luego respiró hondo como si el aire le faltara y le asfixiara su situación, se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, ¿como podría explicar su desaparición? nadie podía saber de su intento de suicidio y decidió que tal vez Taichi podría proporcionarle ayuda para alejarse del ombligo de la luna lo mas pronto posible sin que nadie se enterara , no quería causarle problemas ni a el, ni mucho menos a los Ishida que le habían permitido quedarse ahí . Luego de meditar consideró que irse sin duda era la mejor opción ,al menos para alejarse del hombre al que estaba prometida en matrimonio .

matrimonio…una palabra que le producía esa sensación de miedo, ahora le parecía una ironía burlona esa fantasía …cuando era pequeña siempre creyó que seria la mujer mas feliz cuando llegara la persona indicada ,esa persona que hiciera que su corazón palpitara demente ,que le bajara las estrellas con solo desearlo, que le mirara a los ojos sin miedo ,y que besara sus labios con suma pasión una pasión que se derramara por sus poros y le hiciera caer como en un sueño profundo y eterno .

y pronto se imaginó de nuevo ante Yamatto besándolo y buscando sus labios helados que le arrebataban el aliento "por dios ,pero que ha pasado esta mañana, quien es ese hombre que hipnotiza con solo verle, no le conozco y le deseo profundamente como si fuera lo que calmara mi sed dormida, aun puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, aun siento que mi corazón se acelera con solo pensar en el" pensó para si la muchacha .

ella se apresuró y caminó a la puerta ansiosa por buscar a alguien; giró la perilla y salió de la habitación muy mortificada, no conocía del todo la casa y se encaminó instintivamente por el pasillo ,gritó el nombre de Taichi, y el de Hikari procurando un poco de compañía por que se sentía sola y vulnerable ,se encontró con unas escaleras de caracol y subió por ellas rápidamente al escuchar murmullos.

-¿Taichi?… ¿señorita Hikari? ¿están ahí?- dijo al escuchar ruido tras una puerta finamente grabada de madera.

-ninguno de los dos esta aquí, por favor sea amable y retírese, me gusta estar tranquilo cuando estoy en mi despacho-dijo Yamatto que era el dueño de la voz que contestó tras la puerta

-¡discúlpeme por favor, pero quiero saber lo que pasó hace rato!-demandó la castaña golpeando la puerta.

-no sea impertinente y deje de actuar como una salvaje-

-dígame si acaso sufrí algún desmayo no recuerdo como llegue al cuarto, y estoy preocupada , no logro recordar nada -contestó la chica

Yamatto se encontraba recargado en la puerta del otro lado; y pareció asustarse con lo dicho por la chica por lo que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sintió cierta responsabilidad por el estado de la chica.

Mimi no recibió respuesta y dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse cuando escuchó como la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

-permítame unos segundos señorita Tachikawa-dijo Yamatto con esa voz seductora que convencería a seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario.

El joven cerró con cuidado el despacho y caminó hacia ella con paso firme. la castaña se había aferrado al barandal de la escalera por que aun se sentía débil y sintió de nuevo que su pulso se aceleraba, al mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos y ver sus facciones hermosas centrando su atención en ella.

-demando se me explique que lo que ha pasado-dijo groseramente la chica.

-se durmió en mis brazos en el jardín después de que nos besamos, no vaya a malinterpretar las cosas, no le culpo, ni la responsabilizo, ha sido un impulso imprudente sobre todo de mi parte, no quisiera tener problemas con Taichi por situaciones tan delicadas y absurdas como lo es un beso y espero no le asuste el atrevimiento de mi acción , la otra parte… Cody me ha ayudado a subirla al cuarto, supongo que durmió por el medicamento antipirético que le administraron hace poco; tengo entendido que es fuerte…no ha pasado absolutamente nada mas -dijo Yamatto secamente acercándose mas a ella pero algo mas lo detuvo, una sensación de fuego en su ser y que de inmediato supo de donde provenía .

-lindo crucifijo-dijo mirando la joya en el pecho de Mimi para luego posar sus ojos en los ojos miel de la castaña.

-yo…perdón por mi comportamiento, pero al despertar lo tenia puesto y…puedo explicarlo…-murmuró la castaña tomando la joya entre sus dedos con la otra mano confundida por la reacción del apuesto joven.

-no se apure ,no lo tomare como una ofensa ,supongo abría reaccionado igual si despertase y han pasado horas mas en un lugar que me es desconocido y con personas que igualmente no conozco . permítame acompañarla al comedor , tengo entendido que acaba de despertar ,le ara mal que no se alimente bien, y seria el anfitrión mas horrible de la historia si no cuidara de usted cuando Taichi no esta-

-la verdad no tengo mucha hambre, me gustaría esperar a Taichi , o a la señorita Hikari-

-Taichi no ha regresado del pueblo y su hermana tampoco ha regresado de su paseo con Takeru, ordenare que le sirvan su cena, o si gusta puedo hacer que la llevan a su cuarto, se que mi compañía no le es muy grata tengo entendido; sé que se siente como prisionera en este lugar tan gris …la mansión Ishida siempre ha sido silenciosa y tranquila pero no entiende, no usted que esta acostumbrada a la vida social, a los bailes ,las joyas, lo material, a la ciudad, a la gente -dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra. en un tono que incomodó a la castaña.

-no me conoce lo suficiente para dar una opinión tan vacía de mi, y admita que es mi compañía la que no le viene grata a usted. no necesita disimular conmigo, sé que le incomodo como incomodo a sus jóvenes parientes, y se que me reciben solo aquí por Taichi ,y parte de mi le agradece de corazón que me salvara de la muerte, pero déjeme aclararle que si hubiera muerto no estaría molesta, al contrario seria feliz por primera vez .siento que hubiera arriesgado su vida por mi caballero, no era necesario ,y no crea por ningún motivo que soy desagradecida; al contrario se que usted me brindó una nueva oportunidad y permítame llamarle "mi ángel salvador de la noche" por que ha conservado mi vida …aun no se por que ,ni para que pero prometo buscar una respuesta. pero si esa respuesta fuera la muerte no dudare en volver a verla y espero no interfiera esta vez por que le odiaría aun mas como siento que le odio por haberme salvado esta vez-decía la castaña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo que Yamatto apreció al instante y que le cautivó como las estrellas cautivan al observador en el firmamento.

-es usted una mujer indescifrable y complicada...lamento enormemente que le incomodara mi comentario y me disculpo. usted es amiga de mi amigo y eso le convierte quiera o no en mi amiga -rió a carcajadas-al menos mientras este en esta casa, pero respóndame, debo o no debo salvarla si intentara pecar de nuevo tratando de matarse dama suicida-

-solo déjeme morir la próxima vez, y estará mas cerca de ser mi amigo de verdad -respondió la joven con una sonrisilla.

-no debería tomarse la muerte con tanta ligereza señorita ,pero dejemos temas tan oscuros para otra ocasión que se esta haciendo tarde ,y pasemos al comedor por favor que ha saltado la comida y la cena esta por servirse, no quisiera que sufriera otro desmayo por mi culpa-dijo Yamatto asiendo un ademán para que la joven avanzara por las escaleras antes que el en señal de cortesía y brindándole su mano para ayudarle a bajar.

Ella se aferró a su brazo con timidez no por que quisiera o deseara tocarlo, si no por que lo necesitaba ,estaba débil y frágil. Cansada…estaba sola.

-la casa es bastante amplia ,supongo ya se abra dado cuenta pero no contamos con mucho personal a nuestro servicio, la mayoría se retira al medio día los empleados temen cruzar parte del bosque ya que oscurece, siempre estamos solos por la noche y la comida es preparada por Ken o Cody casi siempre ,como usted comprenderá Taichi es mi mano derecha y me ayuda tanto en labores de la mansión, como en los viñedos ,mi hermano lo aprecia mucho y somos una pequeña familia a nuestra manera-dijo el rubio mientras entraban al comedor donde Ken servía una sopa caliente con delicadeza en los tazones de porcelana.

El rubio ayudo a la dama a tomar asiento, y el mismo tomó lugar en el extremo importante de la mesa, Cody llegó pasados unos instantes después de asearse y Ken fue el ultimo en sentarse después de servir una copa de vino para Yamatto y Mimi.

La chica notó curiosa que Yamatto no tenia plato alguno frente a el, y que los demás comenzaron a comer sin agradecer a dios, quiso preguntar pero la mirada frívola de Cody le inquieto y llevó su mirada a la sopa de consistencia cremosa y comenzó a comer de la misma manera que los demás integrantes de esa extraña familia.

No había conversación en aquella cena ,y Yamatto sorbía de vez en cuando un trago de vino para dedicarse a mirar por la ventana enorme haciendo tiempo ,podía verse impaciencia en su rostro.

Mimi era una mente curiosa en potencia y su padre era un importante militar reconocido por su inteligencia militar…. inteligencia que había heredado a su hermosa hija .atar cabos y analizar a las personas y saber de sus reacciones antes de que sucedieran era un don innato de la castaña ,así que aprovechó el silencio para analizar a todos los presentes.

"así que viñedos …a eso se dedican estas personas, siendo un negocio tan lucrativo en la región no veo por que la falta de personal…aunque a decir verdad no he visto persona alguna además de ellos, Taichi y su hermana…aparte Yamatto es muy joven y aun así es todo un brillante empresario del mundo de los vinos cosa que atraería la curiosidad de cualquiera así como el hecho de que no hay mas damas en la casa salvo la hermana de Taichi que es recién llegada .Yamatto es algo frívolo y sarcástico pero esconde algo tras esa apariencia ermitaña que tiene… respecto a la gente parece no agradarle la compañía y se encierra en su despacho la mayor parte del tiempo como si tuviera algo que esconder …Ken es mayor que Cody también es algo serio y parece respetar a Yamatto como un padre jamás le discute nada al menos de eso da impresión ,pero sin duda Cody me inquieta mas con esas miradas tan frías que me dirige ,estoy segura que ha visto el crucifijo hace rato cuando entró ,necesito una oportunidad para hablar con el y preguntarle por que me lo ha puesto .pero debo ser mas sutil al acercarme a el por que es un chico listo .!esto es tan incomodo!, Taichi regresa pronto" pensaba la chica mientras daba un sorbo al vino que cayó suave en sus labios.

Mimi levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Yamatto que le miraban curiosos tratando de averiguar que tanto pensaba. Ella nerviosa volvió su mirada a la sopa, y volvió a comer de forma lenta y pausada.

"Taichi donde demonios estas, ¿por que me dejas sola con estas personas?"pensó de nuevo Mimi.

Pasados unos minutos la cena hubo terminado, afuera el aire corría un poco mas rápido y mecía los arbustos y árboles del jardín proporcionando la imagen de lo que parecía ser un baile rítmico de tarde . Yamatto se levantó de su asiento y ofreció de nuevo su mano a Mimi. para encaminarla a la sala de estancia donde había un enorme ventanal, afuera ya la tarde se iba, y Mimi se sorprendió al ver que las gotas de lluvia volvían a posarse sobre el jardín.

-por aquí llueve mucho –dijo el invitándole a tomar asiento en un sofá

-ya viví aquí de pequeña, se que los días soleados son raros, por no decir un lujo aquí-

Dijo la castaña sentándose .

-cierto, algo así me comentó Taichi, tengo entendido que son amigos de pequeños ¿no es así?-

-crecimos juntos, al igual que la hija del gobernador, ¿la conoce usted?-dijo Mimi

-no tengo el placer, pero si la he visto en alguna ocasión en el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí –respondió Yamatto caminando a la ventana.

-pero que rara situación, Taichi dijo que tenían ya años en la región-

-no me gusta salir al pueblo, la gente es muy pre juiciosa-

-¿y su hermano? ¿ el tampoco sale?-

-es mas liberal, va a donde le place ,es como hoy se llevo a Hikari al valle sin permiso ,Taichi se molestara de veras y mas si sabe que no han llegado con la lluvia que se esta poniendo, espero no sea tan estúpido y se queden allá al menos por la noche-

-es allá donde están sus viñedos ¿no?, supongo será un lugar hermoso y prospero con las lluvias-

-afortunadamente así es, si no se va del ombligo de la luna le tocara la cosecha y las fiestas de la vid, ese día abrimos las puertas del valle Ishida para todos-agregó el rubio que aun miraba por la ventana.

-¿por que deduce usted que me iré de la región?-

-fácil, esta huyendo de alguien o de algo, cualquiera que quiera matarse teniendo su edad o a matado a alguien, o tiene una enfermedad incurable o esta completamente demente, así que huye de la policía, o de su lecho de muerte o de su familia que le llevaría a un psiquiátrico… se que una persona como usted no mataría a nadie se ve que no tiene muchas agallas , tampoco esta enferma o al menos no lo aparenta , así que creo que esta completamente loca- dijo el rubio volteándola a ver y dejando ver su aterradora figura erguida enmarcada por la ventana de fondo donde la lluvia y un relámpago dejaron a la chica sin aliento.

-no estoy enferma y no estoy loca-respondió la castaña con una mirada retadora a su interlocutor que le miro complacido y excitado. Afuera la oscuridad había caído y los relámpagos se veían a lo lejos así como la lluvia y el viento se habían tornado mas intensos.

-tampoco he matado a nadie-agregó rápidamente la chica.

-ilumíneme con su versión de los hechos entonces…y dígame que situación seria tan terrible …tan desesperante para querer morir en la edad dorada de vida del ser humano…mas desesperante que el asesinato, la agonía o la perdida de la libertad-

-matrimonio- dijo ella

-¿matrimonio? Cielo santo que horror ,ahora le entiendo a la perfección-el rió –entonces él se acercó algo a usted un Buen día de manera galante, se arrodilló mostrando una sortija ,pronunció las maléficas palabras y usted corrió a matarse-

-no fue así, lo de la sortija jamás ha sucedido ,abría muerto en el instante si hubiera pasado, en realidad mis padres arreglaron el compromiso con el joven Michael… le he visto solo tres veces en mi vida y prefiero morir que casarme con el- expresó la castaña olvidándose de quien era su acompáñate en la sala. sus ojos se tornaran tristes y se inundaron de nuevo re memorizando aquella tarde de meses atrás en la estancia elegante de su casa…se vio a si misma y vio al joven de cabellos rubios que vestía elegantemente acercarse y analizarla con sus ojos de tono azulado buscando algún defecto.

-¿ella será mi esposa?...es hermosa…y ahora es mía…fue lo único que dijo al verme, como si me tratara de un objeto…mis deseos de niña desaparecieron al verle…."un intentare amarle", un "espero nos llevemos bien".." un parece agradable"…una mirada dulce…hubiera bastado..Me hubiera conformado con eso..solo con eso..en cambio me jaló hacia el con fuerza y me retuvo en sus brazos que me quemaban como hierro al rojo vivo, y yo tuve que sonreír complacida con su acción mientras mis padres y sus padres aplaudían por la brillante asociación que formarían con nuestro matrimonio…con el espectacular negocio que significaba venderme a ese hombre -dijo Mimi soltándose a llorar.

Yamatto dejó se sonreír para mirarle enternecido, se acercó tomando asiento a su lado ,los sentimientos humanos eran tan complicados para que el pudiera entenderlos que sintió rabia de no saber lo que era llorar.

-por favor tiene que ayudarme a huir de aquí-le dijo ella

Yamatto sintió un pequeño boom en su pecho como si su corazón muerto hubiera dado señales de vida. el olor de los cabellos de Mimi le envolvió por completo y pasó lo mismo que en el jardín, necesitaba abrazarla y sentirla por que le hacia sentirse vivo ,sentir su calor y escuchar su corazón ..esa melodía hermosa …sus brazos tímidamente le abrazaron acercándose ,sintió que el crucifijo de Mimi se enterraba en su pecho quemándole la piel pero soportó el dolor y le murmuró.

-no puedo prometerle no hacerle daño ,mi naturaleza es cruel y soy un monstruo aunque no lo parezca … y no entiendo sus sentimientos por que hace mucho que deje de sentir como usted lo hace… pero quédese aquí…y tendrá mi protección , se que Taichi no permitirá que la desposen de esta manera , y nadie le sacara de mi propiedad al menos que usted lo decida-dijo el vampiro

Mimi escucho esas palabras con atención…aquellas palabras profundas y enigmáticas y aun que no comprendía del todo a que se refería con ser un monstruo le abrazó fuerte hasta que pudo divisar por la ventana una sombra que se acercaba velozmente a través del jardín por lo que se sobresaltó dejándolo de abrazar.

El rubio volteó sorprendido hacia el jardín y observó celoso al encapuchado que venía empapado por la lluvia …ambos pudieron escuchar lo que era el galope de un caballo fundido con la lluvia, el animal relinchó fuertemente una vez que se detuvo frente a la puerta y el jinete que venia encapuchado golpeó la puerta con furia abriéndola da par en par ,el vampiro se colocó frente a la chica para protegerla y en fracción de segundos Cody y Ken estaban a su lado, Mimi se asustó al verlos por que ni siquiera los escuchó llegar ,los habitantes de la casa habían formado una barrera para Mimi y veían con precaución y furia al encauchado que se divisaba como una figura oscura entre las sombras de afuera, permanecía inmóvil en la puerta y fue hasta que un rayo cayó que pudieron verle cuando se descubría la cabeza.


	27. recuerdo,encuentro y rescate

_Hola adorados vampiros diurnos y nocturnos, espero perdonen mi horrible retraso pero tenia examen de anatomía y buah era necesario estudiar .pero a manera de disculpas les traigo un capi mas largo algo así como tres en uno ^_^ es en su mayor parte es taiora ya que tenia abandonada a esa pareja y tenia que realzar la importancia que tiene en la trama,y para los que querian saber que paso con t.k y kari aquí hay respuesta. (sora y tai tuvieron un enfrentamiento con un vampiro cuando eran niños) lo verán reflejado muy levemente en este capi pero más adelante se aclarara todo; me base en un cuento que escribí hace tiempo luego les digo como se llama, es de un vampiro que danzaba con sus victimas antes de matarlas pero esa es otra historia .gracias por todo su apoyo y tratare de responder sus reviews personalmente a cada uno._

**Capitulo 27: recuerdo olvidado, encuentro planeado y rescate obligado.**

-no me dejes sola..no me dejes sola por que vendrá por mi-dijo la pelirroja aferrándose a Taichi de una manera desesperada.

-¿quien? ¿Quien vendrá por ti?-cuestionó el castaño mirándole a los ojos.

Notó que Sora moría de miedo, sus ojos inundados mostraban un pánico alarmante y unas gotas de sudor frío le recorría el rostro a la vez que sentía que la chica temblaba nerviosa entre sus brazos, y supo que no era una mentira lo que había escuchado de que estaba fuertemente alterada.

-¡el caballero de piel pálida!…el de la máscara de porcelana blanca, el espíritu de la muerte disfrazado de hombre -balbuceó la pelirroja abrazando aun mas al castaño.

-¿pero que cosas dices?, ¿quien es el caballero de piel pálida? No te entiendo Sora por favor tienes que calmarte que no comprendo nada de lo que me dices-le dijo Taichi

-¡el nosferatu! ...!el vendrá por mi!; vendrá como cuando era niña y susurraba mi nombre afuera de mi ventana, como cuando me asustaba entre las sombras ¿Qué no lo recuerdas Taichi? Lo que te contaba cuando éramos niños, cuando el me invitaba a bailar en la oscuridad sobre el tejado ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?-pronunció ella y su rostro adquirió una desesperación aun mas grande al notar que el chico no lograba recordar nada.

Taichi sintió una punzada en su cabeza como si esas palabras quisieran revivirle un recuerdo pero nada le vino a la mente salvo la canción del vampiro que Sora había cantado "tan blanco como la nieve…su vos es Sueve murmullo" y se intensificó ese dolor… Lo que sora le hubiera contado hace años había desaparecido como los pétalos que se marchitan de cualquier flor que muere.

-¡recuérdalo Taichi! ¡ recuérdalo! ¡Yo te lo dije, te conté mi secreto!-le gritó la pelirroja

-¡Sora!!Sora! tienes que despertar de tu pesadilla; por que así no puedo ayudarte ¿me escuchas? , dime que fue exactamente lo que viste en el acantilado – le contestó Taichi sujetándole fuertemente por los hombros.

La pelirroja se soltó de sus brazos y se cubrió los oídos con las manos al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-yo no quiero hablar de eso, yo no quiero hablar de eso, por que el me escuchara, y vendrá a bailar un vals para robarme el alma como te ha robado la memoria a ti –dijo sollozando.

-Sora por favor tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas , por que de eso depende que yo me quede aquí ¿entiendes? Parte de lo que puedas decir puede atarme a este lugar o exiliarme lejos -dijo el castaño quitándole las manos de los oídos.

Sora dejó de gimotear por unos instantes y le miró desconcertada como un instante borroso y nublado, como un viejo recuerdo por el que ya había pasado antes y que le dolía.

-por favor no te vayas-murmuró ella suavemente dejando escapar un suspiro de vida de sus labios satinados de tono rojizo claro. El joven supo al instante que ella estaba menos alterada y mas lúcida que hace unos momentos y se le partió el corazón con solo ver sus ojos suplicantes.

-¿vas a decirme lo que viste exactamente?-le susurró el joven.

-dime una cosa Taichi…¿solo por eso has venido? solo eso te trajo a mi lado después de tanto tiempo, ¿acaso ya no te importo? ¿Por eso me lástimas? , ¿por eso me ignoras y me miras con crueldad ..? –

-Sora yo …no he venido a discutir eso, claro que me importas ,si no fuera así me abría ido del ombligo de la luna hace tiempo para no verte nunca mas; o no hubiera venido en cuanto supe que estabas enferma-

La pelirroja le arrojó de sus brazos en cuanto el hubo terminado de hablar, le miró resentida y sus labios se entreabrieron bruscamente.

-¡te equivocas!, ¡yo no estoy enferma! , si no crees en mis palabras da la vuelta y retírate juzgándome loca como lo hacen todos, aun que con eso me rompas el corazón de pura pena y aun que me hagas llorar como lo hiciste ya tanto tiempo-

-sabes que te creería hasta la mas vil de las mentiras por que pronunciada por ti hasta la mas cruel de la injurias seria blanca y pura. Y sabes también que preferiría me arrancaran el corazón del pecho a hacerte sufrir voluntariamente, moriría de solo hacerte daño ,por que no existe otro pecado mas mortal que el de matar de amor-

-y el que mata de amor, de amor muere…por que muriendo y matando es como se ama para siempre-le respondió apasionadamente Sora.

Un largo silencio se hizo entre los jóvenes que se miraron excitados de solo palabras, palabras como amor, matar y morir que se quemaban en forma de pasiones dentro de sus respectivos y jóvenes pechos.

El cuarto era amplio y estaba ostentosamente decorado con piezas finísimas de plata y mármol, pinturas, retratos, y un enorme florero con un extravagante ramo de rosas de un color rojo oscuro mas oscuro de lo normal pues el joven jamás había visto ese tono, puestas en agua sin dudas traídas por su prometido o al menos así lo dedujo el castaño. Pero sin duda el hogar de los Takenouchi era un hogar gris y frío y no era nada diferente a como lo recordaba Taichi, sólo una cosa no encajaba en la elegante decoración…un crucifijo de madera tallada y barnizada que Taichi miró con cierta curiosidad y que le producía cierto sentimiento de nostalgia aun que no supo por que.

Afuera el viento sopló de repente y la ventana se abrió estrepitosamente, deshojando algunas de las rosas cuyos pétalos se mantuvieron en el aire unos segundos mientras los jóvenes se sostenían las miradas en una mezcla vaga de deseo, remordimiento y rencor.

El castaño se apresuró a cerrar la ventana para evitar la mirada de su hermosa amiga de la infancia, y se mantuvo de espaldas a ella unos segundos tratando de serenarse y tratando de ordenar correctamente lo que iba a decir.

Taichi se giró y la observó largo rato parado frente a la ventana , pero no salió palabra alguna de sus labios ¿como podía explicarle? ¿Cómo decirle la verdad?, ¿Cómo confesarle que protegía a dos vampiros?

Por fin la pelirroja miró hacia la ventana con los ojos llorosos y apretó los puños arrugándose el camisón y las sábanas como queriendo tomar fuerza.

-la estaba buscando…a ella…yo buscaba a Mimi cuando pasó todo…-la pelirroja comenzó de nuevo a sollozar y hablaba entrecortadamente en un tono de angustia y melancolía -ella había regresado…había llegado a vivir de nuevo aquí … como antes Taichi, justo como antes como cuando estábamos los tres! todo iba a ser perfecto me lo dijo en su carta..me lo dijo en su carta…lo prometió –lloraba la joven mientras Taichi sin poder soportarlo mas volvió a abrasarle impulsado por el sentimiento de culpa al saber que Mimi seguía con vida.

Conmovido por las lágrimas de Sora sitió que no podía seguir ocultándoselo, las palabras le quemaban la lengua, pero un movimiento como ese en el tablero de ajedrez, podía hundir a Yamatto y a el mismo, mas al recordar la importancia del padre de Mimi y su relación con los Takenouchi de años de antigüedad o la extraña forma en que se habían dado las circunstancias.

Era cierto, Yamatto Ishida había salvado a Mimi Tachikawa de la muerte, pero ante los ojos de la sociedad eso no parecería la versión correcta; mas si la mezclaban con un intento de suicidio o un posible intento de homicidio e involucraban al joven Yamatto , que era catalogado como una persona fría, extraña y por demás sembraba en la gente una especie de miedo. El joven castaño cerró sus ojos tratando de soportar y sentía que corazón le latía aceleradamente y que el pulso estallaba a cada segundo.

- vi tristeza en sus ojos…su alma atrapada se desvanecía como niebla y ella estaba tan vacía y muerta en vida que me costo trabajo reconocerla, me abrazó, platicamos, me preguntó por ti…me contó de su compromiso y de lo infeliz que eso la hacia , Pero no dijo nada mas ,se despidió por que llevaba prisa ,prometió volver por que le roge que no se fuera por que presentía que tenia algo mas que contarme respecto a su prometido pero se negó y se fue para siempre ¡y ahora esta muerta Taichi!, esta muerta por que no llegue a tiempo al acantilado, ella ha bailado con la muerte y ha caído rendida a sus brazos..Yo no pude ayudarla , no pude evitar nada; y yo debí haberlo sabido, debí haber sabido que intentaría suicidarse ,por que no era feliz, aun así ella siempre sonreía ,siempre sonreía aunque su corazón estuviera muerto de tristeza, siempre cubrió cada apariencia con tan solo una sonrisa, pero lo peor de todo …lo peor es que solo queda la incertidumbre de saber si el desdichado que ha caído con ella al acantilado lo ha hecho por salvarle o por matarle por que esa noche no solo ha muerto ella…alguien la ha acompañado a su viaje plutónico y sea ángel o demonio me la ha robado y escuchó el exhalar de su ultimo aliento y la ultima nota de su dulce voz-decía la chica desgarradoramente mientras sus ojos se inundaban de nuevo.

-se que sospechan de un posible homicidio…pero en que se basan para suponer esto –

-cuando llegué al acantilado encontré la gargantilla de Mimi entre las hierbas y el suelo y había además dos juegos de huellas, el doctor Kido ha estado conmigo en ese lugar y ha deducido que tal vez hubo un forcejeo y ambos cayeron al abismo, de cualquier manera nadie sobreviviría a una caída como esa, no con la tormenta y lo crecido del río, no con las piedras afiladas y ramas de los árboles caídos, no hay evidencia, no hay testigos…no hay cuerpos-le dijo la pelirroja

-es absurdo que se basen en meras suposiciones, mas sin la intervención de la policía, y como tu has dicho los cuerpos no han sido encontrados, además quien querría matar a Mimi si a penas tenia unas cuantas horas en el pueblo ¿no te parece extraño y sin sentido? Si le hubieran querido robar no habrían dejado la gargantilla -le recalcó Taichi elevando la voz y siguiendo el juego de esa mentira.

-¡esta muerta Taichi! Mimi esta muerta -le gritó Sora llorando ,el castaño no insistió en hacer énfasis en esa parte y consideró que debía tratar desde otro punto aunque Sora lo tachara de insensible. No tenia tiempo y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, había otro vampiro en el ombligo de la luna además de los hermanos Ishida y eso no le agradaría a Yamatto, por que con tantos homicidios sin aclarar tarde o temprano llegaría la hora de irse de ahí, abandonar la mansión, la región y por lo mismo el valle y los viñedos .

-¿y que me dices de los otros cuerpos?, el doctor Kido me ha narrado las cosas desde su punto de vista, pero solo tu podrías decirme que tenían esos cuerpos que era tan aterrador -le cuestionó el castaño.

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos en Taichi y estos se tornaron vacíos, adquirió una expresión trastornada como si estuviera en trance y la escena volvió tan clara como lo es la luz de luna llena.

-cabalgue con dirección al río por la brecha por donde bajábamos cuando éramos niños , estaba desesperada y respiraba arrebatadamente, el aire era frío y húmedo y cada vez que exhalaba me dolía el pecho, la silla del caballo me lastimaba por lo escarpado del terreno pero soporte por que sabía que Mimi podría estar ahí abajo… lastimada y esperando por mi, ¡podía estar viva! y la esperanza me hacia fuerte y creía inútilmente en poder verla a salvo, escuchaba al Doctor Kido gritarme a lo lejos pues el venia a pie y no me detuve a esperarlo ,claro que no, cada segundo era vital ,pero la lluvia era demasiado violenta y me punzaban como si fueran cientos de agujas en la piel; en la carrera el caballo me arrojó contra un árbol y al abrir los ojos …ahí estaban…blancos como mármol ,inmóviles y delgados ,la faz llena de pánico y sus ojos..,!OH por dios sus ojos!-la pelirroja adquirió una palidez sobrehumana en esta parte-¡sus ojos! ¡parecían estar vivos aun y pedir ayuda! Los cadáveres tenían esas marcas en sus cuerpos , ¡fue él, Taichi!,fue el Nosferatu, las marcas en las gargantas le delatan, los desangró, ¡él ha vuelto y viene por mi como lo prometió!!viene por mi!-comenzó a gritar muy alterada y perdiendo todo control se soltó de los brazos de Taichi e hizo la señal de la cruz sobre su pecho.

-dios me proteja, dios me proteja-exclamó ella

-clámate, por favor, ¿de que demonios me estas hablando?, ¿hablas de un vampiro? Los malditos vampiros no existen, son leyendas absurdas para asustar a los niños, que no te acuerdas cuando éramos niños que mi padre nos contaba esos cuentos tontos, son puros inventos Sora, seguramente fue un animal quien atacó a esas personas-dijo Taichi

-él vendrá por mi, ¿por que no me crees? ¿Por qué lo has olvidado?-lloraba amargamente la pelirroja mirando a Taichi y esperando una respuesta .pero era verdad su pesadilla era cierta y él… él le había robado la memoria esa noche de otoño cuando intentó defenderla.

-yo…no lo se-contestó el chico preguntándose por primera vez si Sora hablaba en serio, ¿acaso había olvidado algo de semejante naturaleza? Y si era así ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? fuere lo que fuere decidió que era el momento para sacar algo que traía marcado en el corazón desde hacia tiempo, algo que le lastimaba y que necesitaba extirpar de una buena vez.

-te extrañé…y en este momento mi orgullo ha perdido ante tu ser celestial…todo este tiempo he vivido pensando en ti, soñando el momento de poder abrazarte, te he visto a escondidas todos los días, y me odie cada vez que te ignore, cada vez que te insulte, algún día sabrás la maldita verdad y me perdonaras por lo que fue; Pero recuerda esto amada mía ,Siempre a cada instante, a cada minuto y segundo…siempre estas en mi mente, y no, no digas nada por favor, se de tu compromiso con el doctor Kido es un hombre honesto, bueno y gentil perder ante el es mas un placer que un martirio. No puedo negar que le detesté desde antes de conocerle por que se llevará lo que mas amo en este mundo…por que una vez que de tus labios salgan esas palabras te abre perdido para siempre, pero quiero aprovechar para desearte la mejor de suertes en tu futuro matrimonio, se que no es el momento, ni la circunstancia adecuada pero se feliz Sora, olvida todo este dolor y se feliz por que solo sabiendo que eres feliz podré morir en paz, si te he lastimado por favor discúlpame jamás fue la intención y una puñalada cruel es cada lagrima tuya en mi espíritu, y si te he amado mátame amor que a penas así te sacare de mi corazón.-le terminó de decir mientras le acercó contra su cuerpo; aproximó su rostro al de la chica, posó sus labios en los suaves y dulces labios de la joven que le besó de la misma forma apasionada, como si se tratara de la última vez, hacia años que los labios de Taichi no tocaban los suyos y en ese instante sentía que volvía a la infancia y que era el pequeño Taichi quien le besaba junto al río y podía sentir de nuevo ese calor químico en sus poros y ese deleite calido dentro de su pecho.

Fue el sonido de un carruaje que se detuvo frente a la casa lo que detuvo ese momento mágico , Taichi se separó rápido de ella al escuchar el relinchar de caballos y luego unos pasos subir por las escaleras, no tardó mas que unos segundos para que una de las sirvientas entrara estrepitosamente sin tocar.

-señorita Sora, un inspector de la policía ha llegado, el Doctor Kido le ha recibido pero insiste en querer hablar con usted, le hemos dicho que no se encontraba en condiciones de recibir a nadie pero el ha insistido en verla, subirá en unos minutos-dijo la sirvienta tan rápidamente que de inmediato los jóvenes notaron algo de tensión en su voz.

-dile al inspector que bajare a la sala, Taichi me ayudará-dijo Sora

-entendido señorita-

Le respondió la sirvienta saliendo de la habitación.

-gracias por venir a verme Taichi, no sabes lo que significa para mi, ver tus ojos de nuevo...mirándome como lo hacías -le susurró la pelirroja mirándole dulcemente.

El castaño le miró serio mientras le ayudaba a levantarse brindándole su mano, una vez que la pelirroja estuvo de pie por fin le contestó.

-el inspector viene por lo que has visto, tomará tu declaración y la del Doctor para investigar, no le digas nada mas, contesta solo lo que te pida-le aconsejó Taichi.

-pero no entiendo aun no me has dicho que tiene esto que ver contigo-le respondió ella

-por favor hazme caso-

-¿vendrás a verme después?-dijo ella

-no te puedo asegurar nada-

-promételo, promete que vendrás a verme-

-así será-le respondió el

La chica caminó con ayuda de Taichi a la puerta, bajaron por las escaleras con sumo cuidado.

-olvídame por favor-le suplicó el castaño en voz baja.

-claro que no,él te ha robado la memoria lo se,te ayudare a recordar Taichi; por que en este mundo nadie mas te amara como yo lo hago y nadie me amara como tu lo haces –le sonrió ella mirándole ruborizada.

Pero el joven no pudo contestarle por que se hallaban ya muy cerca de la estancia y dos figuras se pusieron de pie para recibirlos…la primera era la del Doctor pero la segunda figura era extraña para ambos; un elegante caballero de cabellos pelirrojos con destellos cobrizos, tez clara, ojos marrones penetrantes y deductivos, su rostro tenia una expresión seria, era muy joven sin duda pero su cargo en la policía era mas que evidente por su placa y la pistola que portaba, llevaba una gabardina negra y corbata roja intenso y de inmediato clavó su mirada en los jóvenes.

El sonido del violín se deslizaba armonioso mezclándose una y otra vez con el eco de la enorme sala. Tenía varios ventanales por donde entraba la luz vespertina débil y de un color rojizo iluminado el piso de mármol y piedra pulida. Había al fondo una chimenea con algunos pequeños trozos de carbón aun encendidos que proporcionaban esa aura de calor en ese hogar tan calmado. unos cuantos muebles de fina tapicería y con cojines redondos bordados a mano llenaban los espacios de la sala .

la silueta de la joven era perfectamente visible tras el tripie que sostenía la partitura musical, la joven tendría aproximadamente unos dieciséis o diecisiete años pues su rostro reflejaba la juventud de una niña pero sin duda su mirada era la de una mujer fuerte, sus ojos enormes eran de un tono claro muy particular pues su iris era casi de un color lila perfectamente apreciable cuando sostenía la mirada ,la joven de cabellos pelirrojos tocaba tan maravillosamente el violín deslizando el arco tan sutilmente que la mas feroz de las bestias dormiría placidamente al escucharle. se encontraba totalmente concentrada y no había nada en la sala para ella mas que la partitura y el instrumento al que tomaba delicadamente. La campanilla de la puerta comenzó a sonar precipitadamente y el ama de llaves abrió la puerta haciendo pasar a un joven de cabellos castaños que venia sumamente agitado y portaba uniforme de la policía .

-señorita Rika, perdone que la interrumpa pero...el joven viene de parte de su hermano-dijo la ama de llaves presentando al joven y retirándose.

Rika continúo tocando el violín sin turbarse por la presencia del joven que esperaba que dejara de tocar para hablar.

-el siempre agradable Takato Matsuki futuro miembro honorable del cuerpo de policía... ¿verdad que estar a al servicio de mi hermano no es tan fácil?..te lo dije, llega un punto en el que se vuelve insoportable con sus deducciones y teorías, piensa mucho y actúa poco ;pero eso lo hace el mejor ¿no lo crees así?-decía la chica mientras seguía deslizando el arco en las cuerdas.

-¿podrías dejar de tocar? , siento que no me pones atención-dijo amablemente Takato

-pero si tienes toda mi atención querido amigo-

-no estoy jugando al policía Rika, eso era antes y no es mi culpa que no pudieras estar en el cuerpo de policía sabes bien que no aceptan mujeres además sabes que si fuera por Koushiro tu llevarías mi uniforme-

-tu uniforme es horrible, y quien quiere pertenecer a la policía, prefiero actuar sola y sin seguir las reglas, mi hermano lo sabe bien, y confía en mi .anda di lo que sepas y no me quites mas mi valioso tiempo, ¿que te ha pedido que me digas?-dijo la pelirroja mientras seguía con su interpretación.

-es sobre el caso del ombligo de la luna…las ultimas tres victimas eran de la policía, le han cedido completa libertad a tu hermano para llevar el caso, pero no es un caso común y corriente, por primera vez vi a Koushiro preocupado, me dijo que partiera de inmediato a entregarte esto-el joven le entregó una carta.

-que partiéramos en cuanto terminaras de leer para que llevemos ventaja, el partirá mañana temprano y estará en el pueblo por la tarde, cabalgué todo el día por que necesitamos tu ayuda-terminó de decir el joven.

-¿partiéramos?-

Rika terminó de tocar la pieza musical con una nota apresurada , dejó a un lado su violín y el arco y tomó la carta que aun tenia extendida frente a ella el joven y la abrió rompiendo el sello.

_Región noroeste, 19 de septiembre _

"_Querida hermana antes que nada espero te encuentres bien, recibe un abrazo de mi parte y espero disculpes mi ausencia en estos meses pero ha habido demasiado trabajo en el pueblo , quiero que sepas que el médico me ha enviado un informe de tu expediente clínico me alegra saber que tu corazón se encuentra fuerte por que necesito de tu ayuda ,espero no sonar tan precipitado pero es algo serio y no tenia tanto tiempo para explicarte solo te puedo decir que se trata de un caso muy inusual y por demás extraño, no tengo ni idea de donde empezar. Seguro ya has visto en los periódicos locales alguna nota al respecto, Takato te confiara los detalles en el camino y es importante le obedezcas, sé que se te dificulta obedecer, pero hazlo por mi ,ambos deben partir de inmediato abras esta carta, viajen por el camino real sin tomar atajos por que la región es sumamente peligrosa de antemano te doy las gracias y hoy mas que nunca necesito de tu ayuda no te demores "_

_Firma: inspector Koushiro Izumi_

La pelirroja leyó rápidamente las líneas y su semblante se endureció.

**-**¡te ha enviado por mi! pero si soy capaz de llegar al ombligo de la luna sola, por dios ese hombre es sobre protector-gruñó la pelirroja molesta

De inmediato Takato recordó lo que el inspector le dijo antes de que se marchara.

"no la vayas a perder de vista, mi hermana insistirá en ir sola ,no se lo permitas, desde hoy te digo que te convertirás en su sombra durante todo el caso, ella es necesaria ,conoces su mente brillante pero si algo llegara a pasarle te haría responsable y te mataría yo mismo"

-Koushiro me ha ordenado que te acompañe y así será, yo también seré parte del equipo de investigación-se apresuró a agregar el joven ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su compañera.

-eres una molestia ,de no ser por que te conozco de hace tiempo te mataría para irme sola-

-siempre tan amable Rica-dijo el chico acomodándose su saco.

Rápidamente la chica llamó a sus empleados y ordenó ensillaran su caballo, que se le alistara su equipaje y fuera enviado al departamento de policía del ombligo de la luna de inmediato. La sirvienta le trajo una capucha color gris y ella la tomó colocándosela sobre su vestido azulado; se despidió abrazándola e hizo la señal de la cruz al cruzar el umbral de la puerta junto a Takato.

Ambos montaron en los corceles y partieron velozmente por la calle empedrada de la ciudad con las primeras horas de la noche, según los cálculos de Koushiro ambos chicos llegarían antes que el a pesar de que la ciudad donde vivía Rica estaba mas lejos, cabalgarían toda la noche, y llegarían al día siguiente alrededor de las cinco o seis de la madrugada por lo menos diez horas antes.

El inspector Koushiro viajaba solo en el carruaje ,tenia bastante que no visitaba el pueblo de esa región y se informaba acerca del lugar con unas pequeñas reseñas incluidas en un libro que venia hojeando .hecho un vistazo por la ventanilla y consultó su reloj de bolsillo…eran casi las tres de la tarde. Cerró de golpe el libro y se cubrió los ojos con las manos como cuando acostumbraba reflexionar.

"23 asesinatos esparcidos por la región sin distinción de raza, sexo, ni edad…este asesino no sigue ningún patrón a la hora de elegir a sus victimas, Sin agregar que es hábil en extremo al poder hacerle daño a tres de nuestros miembros que estaban juntos… eran fuertes y estaban además armados…desangrados totalmente ,suena casi como un animal salvaje ¿Qué clase de monstruo es este ser humano? Para matar a tanta gente incluidos niños y mujeres…para estas horas Rica y Takato ya debieron llegar ,deben estar esperándome .Rica debe estar furiosa ,es muy impaciente, pero con la orden que Takato trae deben haberles proporcionado ya información del caso, pensó el joven inspector asomándose de nuevo a la ventanilla.

Luego sacó una pequeña agenda de su bolsillo y revisó cuidadosamente haciendo algunas anotaciones.

_Doctor Joe Kido prometido de la señorita Takenouchi presente en la escena del crimen (declaración tomada escasamente, huecos de sucesos ,tomar nueva declaración )_

_Señorita Takenouchi (periodo de crisis posible shock traumático ,importante visitarle y tomar declaración urgentemente para la hipótesis criminal)_

_Señorita Tachikawa (desaparecida el día de los sucesos, cuerpo no encontrado , posible homicidio según declaraciones del Doctor Kido ,caso ligado gracias a la relación de amistad con los Takenouchi._

_Importante revisar cadáveres encontrados cerca del río , para verificar características y posibles causas de muerte reportadas por los forenses ,intensificar la búsqueda del cuerpo de la joven desaparecida(general Tachikawa padre de la victima)._

-inspector, estamos entrando al pueblo-le señaló el cochero al inspector

-¿sabe de casualidad la ubicación de la residencia Takenouchi?-

-claro que si, con todo gusto le llevo caballero-

Pronto el carruaje cruzó la ciudad sin pasar inadvertido ante la mirada de los curiosos que se asomaban desde las ventanas, puertas o lanzaban sus miradas desde la calle.

Una vez que se encontraron frente a la casa, el carruaje se detuvo.

-Ela aquí ,la casa del gobernador- anunció el cochero.

el inspector bajó cuidadosamente mientras metía su mano al bolsillo para asegurarse que su pieza de ajedrez seguía ahí, era una especie de manía que tenia pero la reina blanca del ajedrez siempre le acompañaba.

-deje mi equipaje en la estación de policía, ocupare de sus servicios todavía ,regrese en una hora-le dijo al cochero que asintió.

"lo siento Rica tendrás que esperar una hora más, no pienso irme sin que hable con la señorita Takenouchi" pensó el inspector.

El inspector tocó a la puerta del lugar, le recibió una de las sirvientas la cual lo hizo pasar a la estancia donde el Doctor Kido se encontraba leyendo.

-Doctor Kido, soy el Inspector Izumi- el pelirrojo extendió la mano

-mucho gusto inspector-dijo estrechando la mano de su interlocutor

La frialdad del doctor le recorrió el cuerpo en forma de escalofrío, el pelirrojo ignoró tal suceso y se dedicó a observar rápido pero cuidadosamente la faz del joven peliazul, la expresión de su rostro, sus ojos.

-¿pasa algo?-

-sabe perfectamente lo que pasa, y a que vine, quiero una nueva declaración de su parte, y quiero hablar con Sora Takenouchi-

-ella esta algo indispuesta-dijo el peliazul

-nadie nunca esta indispuesto para mi-

-si así lo desea adelante, pero por el momento dice muchas incoherencias-agregó el doctor

-seguro, así como su "hombre volador", leí su declaración Joe ,y pula mejor sus palabras para la siguiente-amenazó Koushiro

Joe envió a la sirvienta nerviosamente a buscar a Sora mientras distraía al Inspector informándole de las actividades del gobernador, y de la posible lluvia que se esperaba para dentro de unas horas.

Pasados escasos minutos escucharon murmullos en la escalera y la hermosa pelirroja bajaba de la mano de Taichi por los peldaños hasta quedar a la vista del inspector que les observó justo como al doctor, tratando de analizar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos con solo un vistazo.

Jamás nunca nadie había dudado o puesto en tela de juicio que Rica y el inspector Koushiro eran hermanos ,compartían ese color de cabello zanahoria intenso con toques de un curioso destello cobrizo ,la tez clara ,la mirada era de distinto color pero sin duda era intensa e inteligente en ambos, poseían una mente deductiva y científica desarrollada y ambos a pesar de las diferencias de edades poseían prácticamente la misma astucia y capacidad mental. lo que Koushiro no veía, lo veía Rika y lo que Rika no veía lo veía su hermano. un dúo inquebrantable y ahora ambos estaban por entrar en los secretos del ombligo de la luna .si pudieran haber visto los lazos consanguíneos abrían descubierto que no existía lazo alguno...su sangre se parecía solamente en ese color carmesí oscuro pero era tan diferente como lo es el blanco del negro y como lo es lo dulce y lo amargo.

Velozmente cabalgaban por el sendero casi secreto de la montaña iluminada por una lámpara de petróleo que cargaba en una mano, la chica venia enfundada en un vestido de color azulado y sobre de este una capucha que cubría su cuerpo de los aires de la montaña, traía puestos guantes de piel y con ellos se aferraba hábilmente a las riendas del corcel castaño que relinchaba orgulloso de su veloz paso por el escarpado terreno ,los cabellos larguísimos de la pelirroja saltaban graciosamente al ritmo del trote del caballo que rebasaba por varios metros al corcel oscuro en el que venia su acompañante el honorable oficial inexperto. ambos caballos venían cargados con algunos bultos sujetos por arneses y correas, sin duda un cargamento valioso por la forma en que la pelirroja echaba vistazos de vez en cuado.

-Rica, son las ocho de la noche ,esta lloviendo y estamos retrasados, ¡Koushiro me va a matar por tu culpa!, ¿donde demonios estamos?-le gritó

-acabamos de rodear el Valle Ishida,donde cultivan vid, llegaremos al pueblo en dos horas si seguimos por aquí-

-¡dos horas!-los ojos del joven se saltaron preocupados.

-mi hermano es paciente, no pretendías que viniéramos sin armas y trampas ¿verdad?-agregó la pelirroja.

-te equivocas, has comprado arsenal como para ir de casería o a la guerra, el asesino es una persona y no un animal, además tu "amigo" nos ha retrasado medio día-

-valió la pena ¿no? Además no te vi enojado cuando te compre el revolver americano que cargas-

-no lo se ,pero tu hermano se molestara cuando sepa que nos retrasamos por comprar pólvora ,municiones y pistolas, además las mujeres no deben manejar armas-dijo el chico

La chica se molestó a tal grado que desenfundó su arma y apuntó al suelo lanzando un disparo que retumbó asustando a los caballos.

-cállate o el próximo es para ti-

Un tronido diferente se escuchó entre las nubes que arremolinadas se habían posado poco a poco en el cielo.

-lo que faltaba, lloverá –exclamó el muchacho.

-eres insoportable, a caso te persigue el mal de ojo, primero casi te rompes el pie por caerte del caballo, casi te dan una paliza en el primer pueblo que cruzamos , luego te buscas problemas con los gitanos de la otra ciudad y luego…-la interrumpió el joven

-Anda apresurémonos-

Cuando llevaban cerca de media hora cabalgando la lluvia se desató mas fuerte para pasar a un chubasco ventoso que hacia casi imposible avanzar.

Takato maldecía constantemente a su suerte, y la pelirroja canturreaba alegremente sobre la lluvia.

-me recuerda a una pieza de violín-señaló la pelirroja

"trastornada… si…mas que una genio parece una loca" pensó el castaño.

-eres una bestia, mira lo que pasa por hacerte caso, retrasados, cansados, hambrientos y mojados , me matará tu hermano si pescas un resfriado, prometo jamás inmiscuirme si tu estas incluida en un caso-explotó el chico contra la joven

-eres insoportable -dijo ella

-loca, loca ,loca, loca, mil veces loca-le gritó el.

Un relinchido de caballo se escuchó a lo lejos, la pelirroja de inmediato percibió el sonido.

-cállate Takato, ¿escuchaste eso?,sonó como un caballo.

-no seas tonta, como puedes escuchar eso si el viento es tan fuerte-

-cállate idiota-

Ambos detuvieron el trote del caballo y efectivamente el relinchido se escuchó de nuevo.

-te lo dije-

La pelirroja jaló las riendas y se echó a correr avanzando por el camino, tratando de rastrear de donde provenía el sonido.

-tendrás un accidente si no pones cuidado. Arruinaras la pólvora-le dijo corriendo tras ella.

Al llegar a una curva en el camino lograron ver el enorme acantilado, un caballo blanco abandonado al camino y relinchaba desesperado, Rica inmediatamente se acercó y bajó de su corcel para acercarse al animal. le echó la luz de la lámpara y el animal se acercó por lo que dedujo que se trataba de un animal manso, le tomó por la rienda y le acarició el hocico, el caballo estaba mojado y frío, era mas que evidente que llevaba horas ahí, la pregunta era ¿por qué?.

-¡Takato, trae tu luz!-le gritó la pelirroja, el joven inmediatamente estuvo a su lado sosteniendo su lámpara. junto a la de la chica.

-no entiendo, ¿que buscas?-

-lo mas evidente del mundo...a un jinete-dijo ella inclinando la lámpara a manera de formar un ángulo.

-no encontraras nada con esta lluvia, vamos tenemos que irnos-

la pelirroja siguió lanzando la luz de un lado a otro ,hasta que vio algo moverse entre las sombras y la lluvia.

-¡mira Ahí! ...es otro caballo, dijo lanzándose a correr por la pendiente del acantilado, el terreno era bastante irregular y con la lluvia era difícil ver bien por donde pisaba.

-regresa en este momento Rica, regresa-

Takato vio como la luz se alejó hasta llegar al fondo.

-es una yegua ,y esta lastimada, tienes que ayudarme a sacarla de aquí-

-estas completamente loca-

-amarra los caballos y ven acá grandísimo idiota-

Takato maldijo una vez mas y terminó bajando al acantilado con su lámpara en mano. Efectivamente una yegua negra estaba ahí, al parecer solo se trataba de golpes externos y una leve torcedura.

Rica estudió la pata del animal, este relinchó por el dolor. La chica no sabia mucho de caballos pero comprendió que debía reforzar la pata si pretendía hacerla caminar. por lo que se rasgó la capucha y ató fuertemente la tira de tela alrededor de la pata.

-vamos bonita, salgamos de aquí-dijo la chica al animal después de varios intentos ,la chica logró que la yegua se pusiera en pie y con ayuda de Takato lograron sacarla volviendo al camino. la lluvia se detuvo de pronto.

-¿que pretendes hacer con la yegua y el otro caballo?-

-¿no es lógico?, me los llevare-

-no estarás hablando en serio, pretendes llegar al pueblo con cuatro caballos ,entre ellos una yegua herida, con la lluvia y con todo lo que venimos cargando, ¿sabes cuanto nos retrasaría esto?-

-no me importa,voy a llevarme estos caballos; puesto que no son de nadie-gritó la pelirroja

-esos caballos me pertenecen-gruñó una voz.

Takato y Rica lanzaron inmediatamente la luz hacia donde provenía la voz ,la imagen que apareció ante ellos les hizo gritar a ambos atemorizados, por lo que dejaron caer las lámparas extinguiendo la luz y desenfundaron sus revolvers.

-¿quien es? identifíquese o disparo-dijo Rica haciendo girar el cargador de la pistola.

El rubio avanzó hacia ellos lentamente y al abrirse un espacio entre las nubes lograron verle el rostro gracias a la luz lunar, estaba todo ensangrentado y llevaba cargando entre sus brazos a una chica inconsciente igualmente ensangrentada y empapada por la exposición de horas a la lluvia.

-no voy a repetirlo, dígame en este momento quien es, y por que esta cubierto de sangre mal nacido-gruñó de nuevo ella

-calma Rica –le dijo el castaño.

-soy Ishida...Takeru Ishida...necesito su ayuda-alcanzó a decir antes de desplomarse de rodillas en el fango.

Takato se acercó de inmediato bajando el arma.

-están heridos Rica, son los jinetes de estos animales-dijo mirando a Rica que aun sostenía el arma en sus manos.

"Ishida...es el dueño del valle"pensó la chica guardando la pistola.

-Rica, la joven necesita un medico-

-imposible, el ombligo de la luna esta a dos horas, y es el poblado más cercano-respondió la pelirroja.


	28. lluvia de sangre,beber o no beber

_Hola adorados vampiros diurnos y nocturnos, aquí les traigo otro capi mas de esta locamente retorcida historia ,me escape unos segundos de mi sesión de estudio para completar el capitulo, deséenme suerte mañana es otro examen de anatomía y no dormiré nada estudiando. las mordiditas vampiricas comienzan desde aquí.^.^ este capi es para los que querían saber que pasaba en el a mi perfil ahí tengo un link de un blog con one shots no sean malos y dejen comentarios para seguir._

**Capitulo 28 lluvia de sangre, beber… o no beber.**

Las pesadas gotas heladas caían del cielo con mediana intensidad, como escarcha fría que se impactaba contra su rostro de palidez indescriptible. Sin duda su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a la fría sensación de la muerte ; pero en esos momentos la sensación de frío era mas intensa e insoportable que nunca. Abrió sus ojos azules pesadamente pero a consecuencia de la lluvia que entraba a sus ojos directamente volvía entrecerrarlos un poco de nuevo. Al sentir el movimiento de un débil respiro sobre su pecho supo inmediatamente que ella estaba viva, dirigió su mirada un poco hacia arriba y visualizó a su amada sobre de si, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados parecía dormir como la mas dulce de las criaturas celestiales, sus virginales labios rosados estaban cerrados, y su rostro húmedo lucia hermoso, rápidamente el rubio se percató de que había sangre proveniente de una cortada poco profunda ubicada en el costado del cuello y que se deslizaba mezclándose con el agua , sus cabellos castaños estaban mojados y escurrían por la exposición a la lluvia.

El joven rubio trató inmediatamente de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no respondía a tal petición, se sentía débil ; cansado y el cuerpo de su querida Hikari parecía pesar tanto que le era imposible siquiera moverse. Al apreciar el manto grisáceo de lluvia comprendió a la perfección que era lo que pasaba y pudo escuchar la frase…la voz de su hermano le retumbó en la cabeza con intensidad…

"_**Huye de la lluvia querido hermano …por que tu cuerpo se paraliza, se entumecen tus miembros, tus fuerzas te abandonan y tú sed… tú sed aumenta hasta volverse incontrolable …hasta convertirse en lo único en lo que piensas…sangre…lo único que puede ser capaz de hacerte sentir un vampiro".**_

Ahora la lección de su hermano no sonaba tan desquiciada y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro .El olor a sangre se hizo presente de inmediato metiéndose por su nariz como el perfume de los campos de flores ,pero era un olor mas dulce y enloquecedor que a pesar del olor a la tierra húmeda era perfectamente apreciable por sus sentidos de vampiro sediento. Se deslizaba de poro a poro como un impulso casi eléctrico.

Sus afilados colmillos salieron a relucir y su rostro hambriento mostraba signos de una lucha interna entre la desesperación por no poder moverse, y la terrible necesidad de sangre que tenia y que podía oler a escasos centímetros; una esencia tan fuerte y embriagante como lo eran los labios de Hikari…en verdad deseaba esa sangre.

La lluvia después de un rato se tornó más ligera y la preocupación aumentó en el rubio quien cerraba sus ojos con fuerza tratando de pensar otras cosas, pero la sangre seguía estando ahí …deslizándose seductoramente .

"en cuanto tenga las fuerzas suficientes no podré resistirlo, su sangre se ha derramado sobre mi; escurre deliciosamente sobre su piel perfecta y me canta al oído con voz de sirena, Oh fatídico maleficio que me persigue, cruel verdugo que no mata pero que me envenenas como la peor de las enfermedades" pensó el chico.

- ¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel y decides que mate y viva? ¿Por qué pones semejante prueba en mi camino si sabes que fallare y viviré maldiciéndote? ¿Por qué me tientas con la más pura de las sangres? ¿Por qué con la sangre de la mujer a la que amo? ¡Dame tu perdón!!Dame tu perdón! Por que ya no soy yo….-gritaba el chico mientras la lluvia se hacia todavía mas débil y casi trasparente.

Hundido en la eminente desgracia que significaba la debilidad de la lluvia supo que ese momento se transformaría en un oscuro pasaje de su vida…se preguntó si alguna vez seria capaz de confesárselo a Hikari que yacía inmóvil ignorante del peligro en el que se encontraba.

Cuando la lluvia hubo desaparecido poco a poco la movilidad regresó a su cuerpo. De pie y sosteniendo a la joven entre sus brazos ansioso atrajo más el cuerpo de Hikari hacia él. Aproximó su rostro la de chica oliendo la sangre proveniente de su herida y produciendo en el un éxtasis inexplicable.

La cabeza de Hikari se reclino hacia un lado y sus cabellos castaños cayeron graciosamente entre los dedos del vampiro dejando descubierto su delicado cuello herido y su brillante sangre rojiza intenso que sedujo al rubio, el vampiro olfateó el cuello de la castaña poro a poro…que aroma mas exquisito y pecador era aquel. Tratando de resistirse le miró pero era completamente inútil, la figura de Hikari era tan armoniosa, sus rasgos tan hermosos, su perfume tan irresistible. ¿Cómo combatir aquella sensación?.

Cuando menos lo espero sus afilados colmillos estuvieron sintiendo la suave piel de Hikari y hundiéndolos delicadamente sintió el breve sonido de la piel rompiéndose en dos pequeños agujeros y escuchó un terriblemente sensual y excitante suspiro de placer producido por la chica al exhalar que le hizo desearla con lujuria …deseaba su cuerpo, su sangre..su alma y le producía un inmenso sentimiento de deleite escucharla gemir mientras le robaba vida.

El elixir ardiente ascendió como un sabor alucinante; la sangre de Hikari se introdujo en su cuerpo como un fuego abrazador que despertaba sus sentidos. Sentía como perdía el control, gota a gota su instinto se apoderaba más de él, ignoraba todo a su alrededor, el rugido del cielo amenazante entre las nubes oscuras, el sonido del viento furioso y los relinchidos de dolor de la yegua lastimada y del caballo asustado que veía como su dueño cual lobo devoraba ansiosamente a su presa que indefensa suspiraba ajena a su situación. El animal que vivía dentro de si estaba ganando y de continuar así la mujer que amaba moriría entre sus manos victima de su debilidad de vampiro. Mientras esas ideas le atormentaban el subconsciente como milagro de dios una voz tan dulce como la de un espíritu celeste lo despertó de ese horrible episodio.

-te amo…-murmuró Hikari débilmente y su voz sonó como esos ensueños de los que son victimas los enamorados enloquecidos, pero tan poderoso es el amor …ese sentimiento oscuro que se mete en los corazones inexistente y que retuerce los mas agudos sentidos que el vampiro separó los colmillos del cuello de su victima, y la sed que se había aplacado un poco le permitió observarle.

Ella tenia sus ojos de color rubíes entreabiertos como si los párpados le pesaran y unas lagrimas brillantes le recorrían las mejillas que se encontraban tan pálidas como la faz de la misma luna. con una de sus manos la castaña le acarició el rostro al rubio que arrepentido lamentaba su desgraciada suerte y condición de monstruo.

-no me amarías si supieras lo que te acabo de hacer-le respondió el chico cuyos ojos con profunda tristeza intentaban llorar sin éxito.

-te amaría aunque me mataras en este instante-le susurró la chica con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Él le abrasó fuertemente a su pecho que ahora era tan cálido como los rayos del sol. Hikari perdió la noción en breves segundos pero dormía tranquila casi muerta, su pulso agonizante se abrazaba a la vida y el beso de la muerte estaba dado.

Las gotas de lluvia de nuevo comenzaron a caer y el vampiro buscó refugio ,abrazando a su amada. Todo parecía perdido ,todo era gris y siniestro. Podía sentir su corazón latir ,bombeando sangre y su pulso brincaba entre sus venas mientras su querida Hikari tan fría como la lluvia decaía segundo a segundo.

Después de largo tiempo y cuando toda esperanza parecía olvidada el relinchar de los caballos le devolvió de su pesadilla. Escuchó el trote de caballos acercarse y las voces de los jinetes.

La lluvia había desaparecido casi y ante el temor reaccionó rápidamente, levantando el cuerpo de Hikari y buscando la forma de ascender al camino. escuchó todo lo que murmuraban los jinetes, y al observar notó que se trataban de una chica y un joven no mayores de dieciocho años. La chica descendió al abismo guiada por los relinchidos de Tormenta, traían lámparas, ambos personajes sacaron a la yegua lastimada, el otro caballo estaba a salvo y parecía inquieto con los sujetos en cuestión .Su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo todo, caminó dudando si se trataba de una buena idea o no.


	29. valorando la situacion

_Hola __ mis níveos vampiros diurnos y nocturnos… ¿Cómo va su existencia inmortal el día de hoy?, actualizo mi locamente retorcida historia ,de verdad mil perdones de veras me avergüenzo de mis escusas pero la escuela me absorbe mucho de hecho mañana es otro examen de anatomía uno de esos finales ,no debería andar por aquí pero ya les debía muchos capis y me tome unos minutitos(20 para ser exactos)a ver que sale jojojo para actualizar espero les guste , por cierto el siguiente es un capitulo muy cálido (mimato) y claro que no voy a abandonar los fics ,no olviden pasar a mi perfil ^,^ abrazos a mis nosferatus favoritos!!_

_._

**Capitulo 29 valorando la situación.**

Un rayo cayó esparciendo su tenue luz a través de los cristales del ventanal como brillantes luciérnagas y pudieron ver el rostro del encapuchado cuando se descubría la cabeza, de sus cabellos y su ropa escurrían pesadas gotas de lluvia que se derramaron en la loza de la entrada y al ver que se trataba de un rostro conocido un suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de la castaña.

Ken sonrió discretamente adoptando una posición relajada al mismo tiempo que Cody le imitaba haciendo un gesto de fastidio ante la falsa alarma. Yamatto aun seguía frente a Mimi y supo al instante que algo no andaba bien pues la cara de su amigo humano tenia esa expresión de preocupación que adquiría cuando algo le atormentaba.

-¡Taichi has vuelto, que alegría!-dijo Mimi mientras corría hacia el castaño; pronto sus brazos le rodearon y apretaron con fuerza pero al ver la faz seria de su amigo de la infancia la castaña supo que Taichi no traía buenas noticias.

El chico poso sus manos sobre las manos de la chica retirándolas de si; y le dirigió una mirada de suma angustia a su amiga.

-te están buscando-solo pudo pronunciar Taichi con hilo de voz.

La hermosa cara de Mimi se ensombreció presa del pánico y supo que la tragedia comenzaba justo en ese momento, las palabras de Taichi eran el inicio del fin, pues a dos días de su desaparición necesitaba aparecer muerta o de lo contrario comisarían a sospechar y terminarían encontrándola estuviera donde estuviera.

-¡no!!no!,Taichi tienes que mandarme lejos,! tienes que desaparecerme ,no deben encontrarme! ,no deben-exclamó la chica tomando con fuerza las ropas empapadas de Taichi y sacudiéndole envuelta en la desesperación que le causaba la sola idea .Yamatto sujetó las manos de la chica para separarla del castaño.

-de nada sirve que se ponga al borde de la histeria; serénese o guarde silencio-dijo Yamatto mirándole fríamente

Mimi se logró soltar y le plantó una bofetada al vampiro que indignado volvió a apresarla de la muñeca fuertemente

-¡llévatela a su habitación y enciérrala hasta que logre calmarse! , Taichi y yo discutiremos la situación -gritó Yamatto colérico mientras la empujaba a con Cody quien le sostuvo para evitar que cayera, el muchacho le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria al rubio pero sabia a la perfección que tenía que obedecerle.

-¿pero cómo se atreve?-le contestó Mimi quien volteó después de unos segundos a ver a Taichi que solamente cerró sus ojos.

-anda no discutas-le susurro Cody por primera vez de forma amable y le tiró de la mano. La castaña no tuvo otra opción que seguir al muchacho.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde Mimi había pasado la noche, los pasillos eran iluminados solo por muy pocos candelabros por lo que había largos tramos en total oscuridad, todo era sepulcralmente silencioso a excepción del ruido de la lluvia afuera.

-siempre… ¿tu amo siempre es tan cambiante?-se atrevió a decir la chica ya que estaba un poco más tranquila

-tan cambiante como las aguas del rio y tan inestable como seria si tuvieras el mismo sol en las manos-le respondió Cody

-no me complace que se porte de la manera que lo hace, y no es por justificarlo pero a veces no se da cuenta- el muchacho suspiró mientras abría la puerta de la habitación-será mejor para usted que descanse, no puede hacer nada sea cual sea la situación en la que se encuentre-

-por favor no me deje sola- le suplicó ella

-¿por qué abría de acompañarla?, Me refiero a que no le conozco ni un poco y usted de igual modo desconoce todo acerca de mi ,se lo he dicho con anterioridad ,no disfruto de su compañía y si soporto su estancia aquí es porque así me lo ordenan-dijo Cody recalcando con más énfasis el "me lo ordenan"

-entiendo-pronunció solamente la castaña mientras se introducía a la habitación con pasos lentos y cerraba la puerta con sumo cuidado dejando al mitad vampiro en el pasillo realmente pensativo. Las gotas de lluvia se intensificaron y Cody se quedó largo rato parado mientras escuchaba a Mimi cantando en voz tan baja que parecía casi un murmullo. Era una canción tan conocida por él, que sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ya que por un momento el recuerdo de su madre volvió a su mente.

Su pecho se llenó de dolor y sollozos inundaron el silencio del lugar asiéndose cada vez más intensos con cada estrofa de la melodía hasta que no pudo evitar llorar con más intensidad y cayó de rodillas en el suelo tapándose los oídos porque cada sonido le perforaba el corazón. Mimi se peinaba los largos cabellos castaños cuando percibió el sonido del llanto en el pasillo, corrió a la puerta preocupada y al abrir se percató de la figura del chico en la oscuridad ,de inmediato llegó a su lado.

-¿pero qué te sucede? ¿por qué lloras?-Mimi le miraba angustiada, después de todo ;a pesar de la forma en que hablaba como si se tratara de un adulto y de lo hiriente que podía llegar a ser, tenía solo unos quince años y era tan solo un niño, un niño muy solo cuya tristeza se veía reflejada en sus ojos debajo de esa frialdad que transmitían.

Cody miró el rostro de Mimi, eran tan perfectas sus facciones, sus ojos miel eran tan cálidos y su voz era de un tono tan delicado como lo era el susurro del viento. Al ver el crucifijo que el mismo le había puesto fue como si se tratara de la imagen de su propia madre la que estaba frente a sus ojos. Él le abrazó llorando –ya no cantes por favor madre, ya no más -le dijo llorando, la chica le abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿te la cantaba?...te cantaba la "golondrina y el riachuelo"-le susurró Mimi al oído al joven que asintió.

-cada noche…mi madre tenía la voz más bella del mundo-dijo el separándose de ella y limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos, avergonzado por su debilidad.

-¿cómo fue que…?- la pregunta de la chica se vio interrumpida por Cody

-te preguntaras porque te lo he dado ¿verdad?-dijo tocando el crucifijo de Mimi.

El chico sonrió nerviosamente mientras lloraba aun -¿crees en las historias de terror?, crees en los condenados y en los espectros que se mueven en la noche...pues tengo una muy larga historia que contarte pero no será en estos momentos –le dijo el joven mientras se ponía de pie.

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres-

- no olvides orar antes de dormir-le dijo Cody alejándose por el pasillo-y no trates de escapar, vigilare las escalera- agregó.

Mimi se introdujo en el cuarto aun pensando en las lagrimas del joven que habían mojado sus ropas… "la golondrina y el riachuelo" ahora que lo pensaba la letra de la canción era muy triste y se preguntó que clase de tragedia le había tocado vivir al pequeño Cody para querer crecer tan rápido.

La lluvia seguía en el exterior y nuevos pensamientos inundaron su mente, a pesar de sentirse como una presa en esa casa, se sentía a salvo de su familia y fuera del alcance de su prometido…

"¿crees en las historias de terror?" pero que pregunta más extraña era aquella que le había hecho Cody, ¿Por qué abría de creer en ese tipo de relatos? Se preguntó mientras afuera el aire parecía aullar como una bestia.

Ken se encontraba dando una ronda encendiendo algunos candelabros más de la casa "cuando le dirá Yamatto que la señorita Yagami y el amo Takeru no están en casa" se preguntó el chico mientras se dirigía a encontrarse con Cody.

-fui a ver a Sora hoy, se que no debí hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo-Taichi lucia mortificado pero continuó - Miyako me dijo que estaba realmente mal, al parecer cuando supo que Mimi había desaparecido salió a buscarle y cerca del rio encontró tres cadáveres de inmediato pensé en lo que eso significa para ustedes-

-las cosas se pondrán aun más tensas por aquí y las autoridades querrán pillar a cualquiera que se vea sospechoso-se atrevió a decir el rubio

-la situación es peor que eso-dijo Taichi

-¡explícate!- exclamó Yamatto mientras

- un inspector de policía ha llegado, jamás le había visto por aquí ,parecía ser amable pero a la hora de hacer su trabajo tiene una pinta de perro endemoniado que parece que te lee la mente, puso al doctor tan nervioso que le temblaba la quijada al hablar ;le acusó de mentir, luego interrogó a Sora pero aun así no logro arrancarle nada de información ,se molestó tanto que arrojó la copa donde la habían servido vino contra una de las paredes y ;le gritó que si le ocultaban información los encerraría a ella y al doctor fueran o no culpables, luego se dirigió a mí, me pregunto qué clase de relación tenia con los Takenouchi ,yo le explique que había sido amigo de sora durante la infancia y nada mas pero no pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta y dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo yo le dije que me era imposible en esos momentos por que tenia compromisos que atender aun así logro que le dijera mi nombre y a que me dedicaba y donde residía ,luego no supe como la conversación giro velozmente y el nombre de Mimi salió a relucir así como mi amistad con ella; pareció interesado ante mi relación con Mimi y el hecho de que me distanciara de ella y de sora, me mantuvo en la sala por otras horas hasta que oscureció, dijo que necesitaba hacerme más preguntas pero yo me negué argumentando que afuera llovía y debía irme, él me contestó que podía hacerlo y que ni se me ocurriera salir del pueblo ya que interrogaría a cada persona que viviera en el ombligo de la luna de ser necesario-

-¿quieres que saquemos a la señorita Tachikawa de la región?-

-de ninguna manera, la única forma de salir sin ser vistos es por el bosque y con el vampiro que está causando todas esas muertes no creo que sea la mejor opción-dijo Taichi tumbándose en un sofá.

-sabes que dispones de la casa para lo que decidas, pero aquí no podremos ocultarla mucho tiempo, en primera por que tarde o temprano tocara que ese inspector nos visite y además sabes que Takeru no aguantaría tanto…-sentenció Yamatto

-creo que iré a ver como esta Hikari regreso en un momento-dijo Taichi levantándose

-¡detente!, no vas a encontrarla en la casa-

-¿pero qué demonios dices? ¡¿Donde está ella Yamatto?!- los ojos de Taichi se llenaron de preocupación al pensar que su hermana había sido víctima de los instintos de alguno de sus amigos vampiros.

-en el valle con Takeru-

-¿pero cómo? ¿Por qué no les detuviste?-le decía Taichi mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

-no les vi salir Taichi, fue muy temprano, justo después de que te fuiste al pueblo, y si no han regresado es porque seguro Henry se los prohibió por la lluvia, ¿crees que no me preocupo por Takeru? Imagina al pobre teniendo tan cerca a tu hermana como la debe estar pasando, ¡sabes a la perfección que no es tan fuerte!-le respondió Yamatto

Taichi se llevó las manos a la cabeza "su hermana, su hermana en compañía de un vampiro muy débil…en un lugar donde no había nadie a kilómetros.

-¡voy a ir por ella!-dijo el castaño

-¡eres un demente Taichi!, con esta lluvia el terreno está muy reblandecido y se desmorona en las montañas, terminarías bajo metros de tierra y piedras antes de avanzar siquiera un cuarto del camino-

-¡pues no me importa!, Hikari es lo único que tengo, lo único que me queda, mi hermana está en peligro mortal al lado de tu hermano-dijo Taichi exaltado y furioso

-¡pues no debe jugar con fuego si no quiere quemarse!-le gritó Yamatto mientras veía a Taichi dirigirse a la salida, tomando de nuevo su capucha. El castaño azotó la puerta y el rubio rápidamente lo siguió hasta afuera, trató de alcanzarlo pero al ver como se montaba el caballo muy decidido supo que no podría detenerlo, era un hombre demasiado testarudo. La lluvia azotaba con más fuerza y era difícil poder ver más allá de un par de metros.

-¡regresa Taichi! ¡Takeru no le hará daño, confía en él!-

-¿qué sucede Yamatto? , les escuchamos gritar -dijo Ken quien venía junto a Cody ambos chicos habían corrido escaleras abajo en cuanto escucharon la pequeña disputa entre Taichi y Yamatto.

-el idiota de Taichi se dirige al valle, síganlo no llegara lejos-

Ken inmediatamente corrió con dirección a los establos, pero el joven Cody dudó un poco sobre si era correcto dejar a su amo a solas en el castillo junto a lo que llamó "la más grande tentación"

-sabes que Taichi no es fácil de convencer Ken necesitara de tu ayuda-

-pero Yamatto-

- no te preocupes por ella, después de semejante símbolo que le has puesto, no podría acercármele sin hacerme daño aun que me muera de ganas de beber de su sangre –

Yamatto dijo esto último mientras sonreía de manera seductora, como si de verdad esperaba poder alimentarse de la sangre de la chica esa noche, por lo que Cody levantó una plegaria mientras se alejaba esperando que su amo resistiera el aroma y el calor que la sangre de Mimi despedía.

Por el contrario Yamatto solo pensaba en una cosa… ¿Por qué esa mujer?.


	30. seduccion parte 1

_Hola __ mis níveos vampiros diurnos y nocturnos… ¿Cómo va su existencia inmortal el día de hoy? ,Hoy tengo mucha sed …saben a lo que me refiero tanta sed como la que Yamatto experimentara en este capi …pues este fragmento es un poco más intenso ya sabrán a lo que me refiero de hecho era mucho más intenso pero lo censure un poco y lo suavice espero les guste ya que involucra un poco mas de romanticismo pero yo sentía que faltaba algo así está muy largo pero lo dividí en dos espero sus opiniones es que es muy importante para mi lo que opinen y va a influir en la siguiente parte , una vez más quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo porque sin ustedes esto no es absolutamente nada…abrazos mis vampiros ¡gracias totales! Y continuamos... _

**Capitulo ****30: seducción parte 1**

Los pasos de Yamatto resonaban débilmente cuando se dirigía veloz a la biblioteca; su rostro se encontraba perturbado y más pálido que de costumbre, de sus cabellos mojados escurrían gotas de agua que se deslizaban por sus pómulos y al igual que la lluvia impregnada en sus ropas ardían al contacto con su piel, el vampiro avanzaba tan presuroso que parecía querer escapar de algo o de alguien, el rubio se aflojó el nudo de la corbata mientras sus manos parecían temblar nerviosas. "este presentimiento no me gusta para nada" pensó mientras el rechinido de la madera al abrir las pesadas puertas se mezclaba con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal de las ventanas. Percibió el olor a hojas viejas de papel cuando cerraba la puerta tras de sí y echaba llave.

La biblioteca era un enorme salón con varios ventanales cubiertos por largas cortinas de tono borgoña, había varios estantes de madera gruesa y cientos de libros acomodados aleatoriamente ,el lugar estaba iluminado por unos cuantos candelabros y al fondo estaba un escritorio de madera rojiza con varios libros apilados y papeles empolvados además de una silla del mismo material. El joven se dirigió al escritorio y se tiró en la silla pesadamente, alcanzó una botella de vino que estaba en un mueble al lado del escritorio y destapándola bebió bruscamente y sintió como el vino le quemaba las entrañas como todo lo que comía o bebía.

Se sentía terriblemente intranquilo y su mente era consumida con una sola idea… Mimi Tachikawa, la hermosa joven que se había metido a sus sueños como un embrujo ,no existía otro deseo más grande dentro de sí; que beber de la sangre de esa muchacha y esta era la oportunidad perfecta; la mansión estaba completamente sola, la noche era oscura y tormentosa y su sed le enloquecía. Aguantó así cerca de media hora, pero la lluvia aminoró su intensidad y supo que la tempestad conspiraba a su favor.

La lluvia seguía pero las gotas eran tan finas que tintineaba como campanillas al impactarse con los cristales, el suave aire susurraba peligro aquella noche que comenzaba a envolverse en una atmosfera de misticismo. Mimi dormía profundamente sumida en una pesadilla por lo que su respiración se aceleraba y se movía constantemente entre los edredones de la cama. Una corriente de viento abrió de par en par los ventanales de la habitación y las cortinas se deslizaron ondeando entre el aire frio y las gotas estáticas de lluvia que se introdujeron al recinto. El aroma de su huésped estaba impregnado por cada rincón; era evidente que el perfume de la chica se escapaba de su piel y de sus cabellos como notas suaves de olor a rosas que llegaban como una invitación a lo prohibido.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el marco de la ventana y que pudo ver a su víctima el vampiro se sintió victorioso; su capa negra se agitó suavemente tan ligera como brisa y sus cabellos dorados se mecieron mientras sonreía. Yamatto no había resistido y se había colado en la pieza donde descansaba Mimi aprovechando que la lluvia dormía; se aproximó al lecho donde la figura de la chica se marcaba en los pliegues del lienzo que la envolvía sensualmente. Su rostro inmaculadamente perfecto poseía un rubor tierno y rosado como los tintes del atardecer, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus largas pestañas se dibujaban sobre ellos, las cejas anguladas enmarcaban la estética de su rostro como dos finos arcos a las ventanas de su alma, sus carnosos labios de tono frambuesa estaban brillantes y mojados y el aire que escapaba de ellos le excitaba y parecían llamarlo al ritmo que veía como su pecho se elevada y descendía con cada respiración.

Las ropas húmedas aun le atormentaban porque con la lluvia su hambre aumentaba y no importaba que se acabara de aplicar la "formula" hacia poco tiempo, el efecto de la lluvia era poderoso y su sed lo era aun más.

Se deshizo de su capa lanzándola al suelo de la recamara y con suma cautela se aproximó a la cama donde descansaba la joven, tomó un mechón de sus largos cabellos castaños, lo olfateó con intensidad hasta que cada nota de la esencia estuvo dentro de sí y sintió el embeleso que le causaba, ella suspiró hondo y el acarició sus rosadas mejillas con ternura preguntándose como esa débil criatura podía causar dentro de él tal descontrol, ella se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el frio que le provocaba el contacto con la piel de Yamatto. El deslizo sus dedos a los labios de la chica y provocó un leve temblor en ellos que le hizo sonreír complacido, el vampiro hipnotizado por las sensaciones que le recorrían el pecho no podía contenerse y se deshizo del edredón que cubría el cuerpo de Mimi, pudo ver la anatomía poética que poseía la doncella ,sus armoniosas formas delicadas bajo el camisón de dormir blanco de encajes y seda que acariciaban aquella piel tan suave como la piel de un melocotón maduro, sus pechos voluptuosos eran perfectamente redondeados y se asomaban deliciosamente por el escote bordado con figuras de rosas como una invitación a la lujuria ,su cintura estrecha se marcaba acentuada en un listón ancho ,sus muslos y piernas torneadas se divertían juguetonamente con los ojos pasionales de Yamatto que maravillado le observaba como si viera un ángel dormir sobre aquella cama.

Posó sus labios sobre los de la chica y esta comenzó a besarlo mientras aun dormía, una de las sus manos de Yamatto se deslizó a la cintura de la chica y la otra buscó sus senos los cuales apretó con deseo, las frías y violentas caricias de Yamatto lograron arrancar un grito ahogado de Mimi que sobresaltada por la sensación despertó agitadamente, Yamatto se alejó de un salto pero supo que era tarde para huir cuando los ojos miel ardientes de la chica se posaron en él.

Él se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de que guardara silencio, aunque eso era una petición completamente inútil dado que no había una sola alma en el castillo salvo la que tenía enfrente, Mimi reconoció el rostro de Yamatto en la oscuridad de la habitación y muda aun por la impresión respiraba agitadamente mientras cubría sus pechos con el edredón que sujetaba con fuerza sobre ellos avergonzada.

El vampiro se acercó de nuevo a ella y esta se sintió totalmente sumergida en sus orbes de mirada azulada que le sedaban por completo. Yamatto estaba de pie cerca aun de la cama le miraba hambriento mientras mordía su labio inferior deseando su sangre y su cuerpo mortal. Deseando poseerla, tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla.

Ella hechizada por el vampiro soltó el edredón y poniéndose de pie llegó justo enfrente de su victimario que le tomó por la cintura y la acercó con fuerza a su cuerpo gélido ,ella le miró; sintió como caía en un estado de ensoñación y pronto sus labios alcanzaron los del vampiro que instintivamente le besaba buscando los ardientes labios de la mortal que le quemaban como brasas incandescentes ,sentía la respiración de la chica sobre su rostro ,ella abrazaba el cuello del rubio que sentía que el corazón de la muchacha latía con fervor.

Mimi mordía los helados labios de Yamatto y mientras él le apretaba a su cuerpo, el vampiro sentía la cálida temperatura de los prominentes senos de Mimi que se aplastaban contra su pecho y sentía el torrente de sangre caliente que recorría las venas de la mujer ,el vampiro ansioso la tumbó en la cama y ella continuaba ahora besando su cuello contagiada de ese deseo que Yamatto alimentaba ,el chico deslizó sus manos a los muslos acariciándolos sobre del camisón delgado y estando sobre ella supo que había algo misteriosamente adictivo en sus besos, en sus labios, en su cuerpo que le atrapaban todos los sentidos. Recorrió su vientre a besos subiendo y subiendo hasta volver a sus labios comenzó a recorrer el cuello de la mujer a besos pero había algo que no le permitía continuar…el crucifijo que portaba. Mimi al notar que se detenía al mirar aquella prenda santa supo que efectivamente aquel hombre estaba peleado o sentía un rencor muy grande hacia dios .Ella le miró llena de deseo mientras se la quitaba y la colocaba bajo la almohada ; era un deseo que jamás había experimentado pero que se había apoderado totalmente de ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó con voz sensual ella, sin duda sus labios pedían a cada respiro que continuara.

-soy la muerte… ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿por qué te deshaces de tu única protección? ¿no te doy miedo acaso? –contestó el vampiro con otra pregunta posando una de sus manos entre los senos de la mortal. Acarició cada uno de ellos lentamente mientras la chica suspiraba y recorriendo suavemente su caricia bajó en línea recta sobre la seda hasta su ombligo- si la luna fuera mortal, ocuparía tu cuerpo-agregó él mientras dibujaba con su dedo índice un círculo alrededor del ombligo de la chica y deslizaba su mano mas abajo tocando entre sus piernas sobre la tela. La chica se sobresaltó y sus ojos suplicantes se posaron de nuevo en su agresor.

-¿te llevarás mi alma esta noche?-preguntó ella, su voz era una mezcla de pasión y miedo, y los ojos de Yamatto le miraban fijamente, hambrientos y deseosos de ella.

-jamás podría quitarte algo tan preciado, eso es algo que persiste mas allá de la agonía–le dijo él, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello castaño de Mimi -¿no te importa ser besada por la muerte?, ¿a que le temes entonces? ¿Qué miedo esconde tu corazón?-continuaba diciendo el vampiro.

-se que la muerte no es algo a lo que debamos temer…bueno ;me refiero a que es algo…natural-agregó Mimi en tono inseguro mientras volvía a besarlo en los labios tiernamente.

-¿natural?-Él sonrió y le acarició las mejillas con suavidad. El contacto de su mano con la piel de ella le llenaba de sensaciones extrañas que le recorrían el cuerpo.

-es como el nacer…morir es algo natural-siguió diciendo la castaña nerviosa ya que el vampiro seguía sobre ella sin intenciones de dejarla libre.

-¿y qué pasa con los inmortales? ¿Qué puede responderme tu filosofía acerca de ellos?, ¿qué destino se traza para aquellos cuya maldición es la vida eterna?- le respondió el rubio.

-yo no conozco esa respuesta señor Yamatto, solo sé que …usted no debería preocuparse por la inmortalidad ,porque eso no existe…piénselo así, un hombre inmortal esta muerto en vida-

-¿muerto en vida?… es una expresión muy contradictoria ¿no lo cree?-cuestionó el chico excitado ante las palabras de Mimi que le parecían maravillosa.

-es triste…si lo piensa…mirarías morir a todos los que amas frente a tus ojos, te quedarías solo y el dolor crecería con el paso del tiempo acrecentándose, el odio se apoderaría de su corazón y el amor desaparecería como una sombra en la noche-los ojos de Mimi se tornaron tristes y brillantes pero profundos-el amor es el sentimiento más importante para el ser humano…alguien que no ama…es alguien muerto-

-¿ama usted a alguien más?... ¿por eso no quiere casarse con su prometido?-

-la libertad de amar es la que me lleva a huir –respondió ella

-¿y qué opinas del deseo?-

-eso es una consecuencia-

-¿consecuencia?… ¿hablas de causa-efecto al hablar de sentimientos?

-un sentimiento no satisfecho genera un deseo y satisfacer los deseos es una característica de lo más humana, el deseo nos saca de nosotros, nos trasforma y nos desubica .Yamatto ,…no puedo evitar sentir una atracción por usted …un deseo…mis sentimientos se proyectan en usted y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo porque usted siente lo mismo que yo–

-hablas de sentimientos y seres humano…de deseo, ¿desear te hace humano acaso? Tus ideas son confusas y desconcertantes… ¿los muertos no desean? ¿no persisten los sentimientos después de morir?-le cuestionó el vampiro

-¿por qué habla de muertos y del deseo como un mismo tema?-

-porque el deseo es una voz oscura y efectivamente proviene de sentimientos…sentimientos oscuros, pasiones y emociones reprimidas …mis sentimientos han sido turbados por ti ,no sé de qué manera de que malévola forma ,pero te deseo, te deseo como jamás he deseado a ninguna otra mujer , y es inexplicable la manera en que me atraes …y lo peor es que no hay nadie que pueda salvarte ,nadie que pueda ayudarte, nadie que pueda escucharte…te deseo tanto –dijo el besándole de nuevo –pero si te poseo quedarías marcada ,tu piel me pertenecería para siempre y tu cuerpo tendría las huellas de mi lujuria como una estirpe …si quisiera jamás te dejaría ir de aquí …y si amaras a otro no podrías amarle por completo porque toda tú serias mía solo por mi deseo …y eso es muy egoísta-

Yamatto sentía tanta sed ,que le era imposible dejar de tocarla, en todo el tiempo de su existencia jamás había experimentado una sed a ese nivel en el que sentía que todo le ardía por dentro, había bebido la sangre de muchas personas…de muchas mujeres pero esto era más que el debate de alimentarse de una persona importante para su mejor amigo ,de una mujer prohibida…algo que su amigo jamás le perdonaría ,esto era un debate entre impulsos, sentimientos, emociones y deseos que iban mas allá de alimentarse para "vivir" …sentía algo por Mimi ,algo que se manifestaba como un golpe en el pecho tan fuerte como su sed y no era un simple deseo físico por ella.

Mimi permanecía silenciosa antes las confesiones apasionadas del hombre que entre palabras la besaba una y otra vez, ella de igual manera buscaba los labios del joven; sus manos estaban sobre la cara fría del chico que consumido por el deseo olvidaba todo ,el aire estruendoso que mecía las cortinas violentamente ,las gotas de lluvia furiosas todo se borraba para dejar paso a caricias cálidas de la joven que metía sus dedos entre sus cabellos rubios, que acariciaba su pecho frio y sus brazos . Yamatto comenzó a deshacer el moño de listón de la cintura del camisón y ella descubría el torso de su frio amante desabotonando la camisa para dejar ver su cuerpo varonil, ella totalmente sumisa dejo que el vampiro abriera su camisón para dejar ver en totalidad su ardiente desnudez y recorriera con sus manos frías su anatomía.

-eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta…tan frágil como un botón de rosa-dijo él mientras observándola notó como el rubor en las mejillas de la chica había pasado del rosa tierno a un carmín intenso y su corazón acelerado palpitaba tan intensamente que Yamatto lo escuchaba como un tambor a pesar de los sonidos del viento, el agua y los truenos de afuera.

-no le tengo miedo, y no me importa besar sus labios porque encuentro en ellos un sabor a agonía tan dulce como el más poderoso de los venenos ,si es usted la muerte debe ser precioso morir entre sus brazos, mátame aquí y ahora ,que sea una estocada rápida la que paralice mi corazón y se robe mi aliento …no le tengo miedo porque si en realidad usted fuera la muerte, no me abría salvado aquella noche-le susurro ella con una voz dulce.

Ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente ,el hundía su rostro entre la piel y el cabello de su joven víctima , !debía detenerse! Detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que sus impulsos fueran tan incontrolables y que pudiera hacerle daño …era un error desear esa mujer de la forma en que lo hacía.

**De verdad es importante su opinión porque no tengo ni idea de que es lo correcto o si les ha gustado esta parte de verdad necesito de su opinión.**


	31. seduccion parte 2

_Hola mis níveos vampiros diurnos y nocturnos… ¿Cómo va su existencia inmortal el día de hoy? Mi existencia se trastornó unos días, me aquejaba el alma una enfermedad pero estamos aquí de vuelta con la segunda parte de este su fic ,espero les agrade la conti, sé que me tarde bastante pero quería algo bien hecho y no algo apresurado… es mimato en su totalidad ^__^ , una vez más quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo porque sin ustedes esto no es absolutamente nada…abrazos mis vampiros ¡gracias totales! Y continuamos..._

**Capitulo 31: seducción parte 2**

Aun sentía los suaves labios de Mimi que se deslizaban sobre los suyos en besos apasionados que le embriagaban; eran tan apetitosos y tiernos como el besar lo pétalos de una rosa recién abierta…joven y llena de vida.

El vampiro hambriento debía luchar contra las exquisitas caricias, contra el cálido cuerpo desnudo de la castaña que le abrazaba con su delicada y deliciosa piel aterciopelada. Continuaba besándola y acariciando su anatomía con lentitud, disfrutando centímetro a centímetro de aquella cintura que estrechaba entre sus brazos y de los pechos ardientes que besaba desesperado tratando de saciar su sed en ellos; pronto sus manos se deslizaron de nuevo a los muslos de la chica, esta suspiro hondo al sentir las manos heladas de Yamatto recorriendo de arriba abajo su piel ,el frio se trasformaba en una corriente cálida que se le metía lentamente por los poros . La tormenta seguía azotando al castillo con furia como si supiera que dentro alguien jugaba peligrosamente con la muerte y perdía .

Yamatto trataba inútilmente de contenerse y la esencia de Mimi estaba a un grado intoxicante creciendo dentro de sí. Todo él acogía la imagen, el olor, la sensación, el sabor, y los sonidos de ella, la virgen castaña que anhelaba con pasión desenfrenada …Él estaba sobre ella aun semi-vestido y ella completamente desnuda respiraba entrecortadamente con los labios hinchados de tanto besarle; le miraba inexplicablemente deseosa ,sus cabellos lagos y ondulados caían cubriendo parte de su cuerpo acariciándola juguetonamente ,Yamatto le observaba semisentado sobre ella ; podía leer en su rostro cada letra, y ante la imagen de perfecta desnudez aparecía cada maldecida palabra que el vampiro sabía de memoria como un poema siniestro que le seguía cual hechizo.

"_Maldecido por siempre __príncipe de hielo,_

_Esperaras por algo inexistente. _

_Mientras miras lo que amas morir_

_Y tu vida transcurre en un solo latir _

_Hasta que la muerte sea tu principio y tu fin._

_Hasta que tú odio te consuma _

_Hasta que puedas reír_

_Hasta que una virgen te ame…"_

-¿qué tanto te pesaría morir esta noche?-le retó Yamatto mirando directamente a los ojos ardientes de la doncella desnuda.

Ella le miró hipnotizada , la sola presencia seductora del vampiro rubio le robaba el aliento dejándole una sensación de frio en el pecho por lo que sus labios carnosos y húmedos temblaron sin poder darle una respuesta, el aire se escapaba de ellos es una respiración nerviosa mientras ella de nuevo y con un miedo repentino se cubría con las sabanas indefensa tratando de ocultar su cuerpo desnudo inútilmente de su acompañante que le veía excitado y hambriento.

Tenía miedo …ella tenía miedo de aquel hombre desconocido, ella lo podía ver en sus ojos brillantes que se clavaban como los de un animal salvaje estaba hambriento y ella era su presa. ¿Cómo era posible lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué clase de hechizo utilizaba aquel hombre para ponerla así? ¿o más bien ¿Qué era? ¿ Clase de demonio disfrazado de hombre? …o como el mismo decía …¿era la muerte acaso?. Sintió vergüenza de sí misma por su desnudez por su deseo que no podía reprimir…deseaba a Yamatto y era eso lo que la avergonzaba aun mas.

El joven y ella eran unos completos desconocidos, para Yamatto Mimi era una chica suicida a la que salvó de sí misma y a la que hospedaba de mala gana solo por ser amiga de su mejor amigo. Y para Mimi Yamatto era el joven enigmático que la salvó de morir, el amo de su amigo de la infancia. Como bien lo sabían los dos eran unos completos desconocidos a los que el destino les había permitido cruzarse esa noche en el acantilado.

Los ojos de Yamatto se cerraron un momento y respiró hondo captando el perfume de Mimi en el viento tormentoso y exhalando maravillado le sonrió "maldita sea ¿Por qué le deseo tanto?"Pensaba él sintiéndose culpable .

Volvió a acercarse a ella que un momento de pánico se había refugiado contra la cabecera de la cama envuelta entre las sabanas, estaba aterrada de sus propios instintos y atrapada en la mirada de Yamatto. El vampiro se acercó peligrosamente a Mimi, sus manos acariciaron las mejillas ruborizadas de la chica asiéndola temblar sin decir nada, y de nuevo la envolvieron frías al tacto.

comenzó a besarla de nuevo le gustaba ese sabor dulce y ardiente de sus labios , posó su cabeza entre los senos y escuchó el sonido del corazón de la castaña cubierto solo por esa delgada sabana, su ritmo era acelerado por el miedo y su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente mientras las manos del vampiro acariciaron una vez más su cintura y sus muslos sobre la sabana arrugada .

Yamatto hundió la cara en el ombligo de la muchacha que quedaba al descubierto entre las sabanas ,ella sin poder resistirse gemía sujetando las sabanas a su cuerpo con fuerza presa de esas nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo puro, el olfateaba sobre ella…su vientre , sus manos, su cuello, entre sus cabellos los cuales enredo entre sus dedos, eran sedosos y finos.

Estando acorralada ella solo permanecía silenciosa respirando agitadamente y tan hondo como sus pulmones le permitían. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento de su vida, la tormenta era cruel afuera pero había desaparecido de su mente y solo la escuchaba como algo realmente lejano como un susurro apagado por su propia respiración , ella trataba de leer la cara de Yamatto pero no era posible verle cuando se entregaba a sus besos sin poderse resistir.

el estudiaba a su víctima a cada beso ,centímetro a centímetro escuchaba su pulso acelerado ,el aire que se le escapaba al respirar ,y los gemidos que apenas se distinguían de un grito ahogado mezcla de miedo y placer cuando tocaba su piel ardiente con las heladas manos que se introducían por espacios que la sabana no lograba cubrir como parte de los muslos y la espalda.

-hueles delicioso-le susurro el al oído mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello repetidamente y Mimi lo sentía como un cosquilleo helado parecido a la sensación de los copos de nieve en invierno que caían en su cara cuando era pequeña.

-no me importaría-le dijo ella

-¿esa es tu respuesta?-

-no temo a la muerte- dijo mientras sus manos lo envolvieron a él abrazándolo contra su cuerpo en señal de aceptación a lo que vendría segundos después.

Cada palabra cruzó la mente del vampiro mientras sus afilados colmillos se deslizaron sobre el cuello de la chica y rompían la suave piel de la mortal que gimió tan profundamente llena de éxtasis mientras avanzaban introduciéndose más y clavándosele como dos agujas frías en el cuello que se tornaron tan calientes dentro de ella como si se trataran de brasas incandescentes mordiéndole la carne ,Yamatto sintió bajo las sabanas como el cuerpo de la chica se tensó en sus brazos al terminar de clavarle los colmillos. Él la acomodó sobre sus piernas como si la estuviera cargando abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

Sediento bebía de aquella sangre tan dulce y cálida que se introducía a su cuerpo quemándole por dentro, estaba totalmente prendido de la suave piel de ella y unos cuantos hilillos de sangre se le escapaban de entre los labios cayendo entre las sábanas blancas y tiñéndolas de carmín intenso por que bebía desesperadamente de aquella sangre exquisita, más que cualquier vino antes bebido y más que cualquier comida antes probada… le enloquecía el sabor y como un animal disfrutaba de aquello con todos los sentidos.

Mimi gemía intensamente y suspiraba hondo; los ecos de la voz se devolvían por el vacio que producían en la habitación reproduciendo una y otra vez los sonidos de aquel seductor beso vampírico mientras sentía que le arrebataban la vida en una sensación placentera tan parecida a un beso apasionado y humano que sonreía excitada mientras con sus manos acariciaba a Yamatto metiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos rubios, sus ojos miraban el techo de la habitación perdidos en la sensación extracorpórea que experimentaba buscaba una respuesta para las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo…él era un completo extraño y aun así le había permitido tocarla y besarla…y ella no oponía resistencia …lo disfrutaba…y aquel extraño beso en el cuello le dolía intensamente pero el placer era mucho más grande.

Su piel adquiría una brillante palidez y poco a poco comenzó a sentirse débil y adormilada era una bendición aquel malévolo beso roba almas…era como un sueño dentro de un sueño. Yamatto dejó de beber y ella le distinguía débilmente entre la oscuridad la sangre había teñido sus labios de rojo intenso y el vampiro le besó de nuevo , los labios de ella se pintaron rápidamente de carmín besando al rubio con pasión sobrehumana y ardiente… como le deseaba como le deseaba.

El vampiro acarició la espalda y los glúteos de ella bajo la sabana siguiendo con sus muslos con ese deseo incumplido que le atormentaba, la castaña había cerrado sus ojos y dormía profundamente victima de la sangre robada. Yamatto la depositó de nuevo en la cama con suavidad … su impecable rostro dormido y de labios que invitaban al pecado, su cuello que incitaba a besarse y del cual se distinguían dos pequeñas marcas, sus manos extendidas, sus cabellos revueltos ,las sabanas cubriendo partes de su perfecto cuerpo, y que marcaban su cintura ,sus caderas sus pechos redondeados asomándose atrevidamente casi por completo ,sus piernas torneadas descubiertas casi en su totalidad hasta los muslos que despertaban su pasión y dejando ver su ombligo sensual…era un ángel envuelto en nubes y gotas de la sangre mas roja que podía existir y que Yamatto había probado esa noche .

Sin duda Mimi se trataba del cuadro mas bello de deseo y pasión jamás pintado …era un cuadro perfecto de sensualidad hecha humana, con vida…respiraba aun bajo las sabanas delgadas, podía notar los pezones transparentándose cuando sus pechos se elevaban de arriba abajo al respirar ,sus labios carmín por la sangre que parecían gemir aun llenos de placer …simplemente dormía ,era una virgen desnuda dormida, víctima del beso de un vampiro y él queriendo amarla ,deseándola más que nunca besó su ombligo deseaba poseerla por completo. La sangre de la virgen recorría sus venas ,lo hacía más humano y terriblemente como humano desearla se hacía más una necesidad .

_Espero no decepcionarlos …pero me apego a la versión original del escrito en el que está basado este fic para los que esperan algo mas ^____^ será más adelante no se desesperen ya sabrán por que …Takarylove siempre tiene una razón más adelante para justificar las acciones del presente._

_Tenía gripe por eso no había trabajado mucho en los fic , me encanta saber qué es lo que opinan , que les parece , que no les gusta eso ayuda mucho a mejorar hoy estoy a las 2:00 de la madrugada escribiendo esto si se me pasaron horrores de ortografía espero me disculpen en verdad no es a propósito, pero tenía una presentación que hacer por que expongo mañana en Biofisica… deséenme suerte _

_dejen sus reviews por que pronto abra una sorpresita que estoy preparando para los seguidores del ombligo de la luna exclusivamente con y sin cuenta en FF no importa ._

_besos y gracias de nuevo no se como agradecerles de verdad. _


	32. desesperacion nocturna

_Hola mis níveos vampiros diurnos y nocturnos… ¿Cómo va su existencia inmortal el día de hoy? Este maravilloso día llegamos al capítulo 32 de esta su historia…__**El ombligo de la luna **__sé que hasta donde vamos han surgido muchas dudas y para mí también pero ya veremos como se va pintando el resto de la historia … una vez más quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo incondicional a pesar de los retrasos quiero agradecer a los lectores que van siguiendo día con día el desarrollo desde hace tiempo , y a los nuevos lectores sean bienvenidos a esta atmósfera sé que los demás hermanos vampiros los reciben de igual manera con los brazos abiertos …gracias ,gracias no me canso de agradecer porque sin ustedes esto no es absolutamente nada…abrazos mis vampiros ¡gracias totales! Y continuamos... _

**Capítulo 32 :desesperación nocturna**

El caballo galopaba contra la fría lluvia que se impacta contra el rostro y las ropas de Taichí, sentía que el corazón saldría por su boca de la preocupación, y a su mente brincaban las imágenes de su hermana tan pálida y muerta que cerró por un segundo los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras volvía a la realidad de la lluvia sobre él.

Azotó al caballo varias veces tratando de adquirir mayor velocidad, era peligroso y el joven lo sabía a la perfección pero también sabía que en la situación que se encontraba su hermana un segundo valía mucho y era la diferencia entre encontrarla viva o muerta.

-piedad…dios…ten piedad de Hikari ella es una inocente que ignora la maldad, que se encuentre bien…protégela señor - murmuraba entre las respiraciones agitadas y gotas de lluvia que se le colaban a la boca y que le sabían amargas.

Acababa de cruzar los límites del pueblo cuando pudo escuchar un galopar débil que fue transformándose en un galopar más intenso que se mezclaba con el sonido del agua.

-¡Taichi! Detente –escuchó gritar a Ken desesperado

-no daré vuelta atrás Ken es inútil que me sigan – le contesto el castaño que tenía su mirada atenta en el camino escabroso que se había transformado en lodo rápidamente por la acción de la lluvia.

-te vas a matar si continuas Taichi-agregó Cody que empapado por la lluvia

-no me importa no volveré asta no traer a Hikari sana y salva conmigo- gritó Taichi

Los tres caballos estuvieron pronto a la par las patas de los animales estaban sucias y era evidente el esfuerzo al avanzar en el lodo y entre la lluvia que parecía ir en contra con todo su poder.

Ken logró interponerse en el camino de Taichi con su caballo y a este no le quedó más que frenar la marcha del animal.

- a un lado Ken-le grito Taichi

-no será posible-

El castaño se vio atrapado entre los caballos de Cody y de Ken

-ustedes no entienden, Hikari esta allá en el valle a merced de Takeru, saben que pasa con la lluvia...lo saben bien y no entienden lo que siento al no poder hacer nada.

-no llegaras lejos con la lluvia Taichi no tiene más opción que confiar en el amo Takeru-le dijo Cody

-está bien ..Regresaré con ustedes-dijo Taichi dando marcha atrás con dirección al pueblo, Cody sonrió al saber que convencer a Taichi había sido más sencillo de lo que pensó que seria.

Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Taichi aceleró el paso por que recordó que para llegar al valle había otro camino.

-¡El camino del bosque!-le gritó Cody a Ken que supo al instante a que se refería el muchacho, pero era tarde… Taichi les llevaba ventaja y ahora solo iniciaría una no muy agradable persecución por un no tan agradable lugar.

Taichi desvió camino introduciéndose al pueblo. Galopó por entre las calles perdiéndose entre callejones y pasó por la calle principal donde se encontraba la casa del gobernador, y a toda velocidad tomó rumbo al bosque.

Hasta sus oídos como un débil susurro agonizante llegaba el débil sonido del corazón de Hikari. La doncella se acurrucaba a su pecho aferrándose a la vida con respiraciones débiles tan débiles que Takeru desesperado le abrazaba con más fuerza mientras las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban sobre su piel.

El vampiro se sentía culpable, sabía que era responsable de la condición de Hikari y que si ella moría el poco sentido que había tomado su vida se perdería y el estaría aún más muerto en vida de lo que siempre había estado.

Rica se encontraba en un dilema sobre cuál era la mejor opción ante la inesperada de la situación… y la lluvia, el terreno accidentado, la oscuridad de la noche eran elementos que no favorecían su buen juicio, y estando algo contrarreloj supo que no debía precipitarse al elegir.

Su acompañante le miraba impaciente mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, Ricasabía que esa maldita costumbre era un obvio signo de desesperación de parte de su amigo desde que era un chiquillo y odiaba cuando su amigo se desesperaba porque luego seguía escucharlo quejarse y eso le alteraba los nervios .

-debo llegar al valle –dijo Takeru

-sería muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarte ir y muy estúpido de tu parte el atreverte muchacho, de todas las posibles respuestas y soluciones es la menos favorable si quieres que la chica viva-le respondió la pelirroja señalando a Hikari.- ¿o acaso tienen alguna clase de hospital allá? ¿Un buen médico? ¿Eh?-

Takeru le miró furioso, Hikari se estaba muriendo y la chica frente a él se mojaba de los servicios de salud disponibles de la región como si se tratara de una servidora de gobierno.

-¡Rica por dios! La chica se muere, el valle es lo más cercano al este lugar; no encontrarás ni un alma en kilómetros.-al fin Takato se atrevió a interrumpir.

-no voy a repetirlo necesito llegar al valle con o sin su permiso solo necesito que me regrese uno de mis caballos –dijo Takeru con una expresión decidida en el rostro mientras apretaba contra su cuerpo el débil cuerpo de Hikari.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y caminó hacia Takato.

-si la chica muere por su culpa no me are responsable-le dijo empujándolo un poco en señal de autoridad. Y sin decir nada más se montó de nuevo en su caballo de un solo salto.

-anda que esperan-gritó Rica

Takato tomó las riendas del caballo de Takeru y lo llevó hasta el chico, le ayudó también a colocar a Hikari entre los brazos del vampiro una vez que este montó el caballo.

-Rica suele ser algo grosera me disculpo por ella, estamos retrasados pero por ahora la prioridad será atender a la señorita cuente con nuestra ayuda-

El rubio solo pudo agradecerle débilmente y Takato se apresuró a montar su caballo también pero antes le entregó las riendas de la yegua herida a Rica.

Los viajantes comenzaron a avanzar en lo que sería un peligroso recorrido ya que la lluvia parecía persistir un poco más suave pero nada favorable para el terreno.

-medecías que eres uno de los dueños del valle según entiendo-dijo rica mientras su caballo avanzaba.

-Así es- dijo cortante Takeru, no solía ser descortés en ninguna ocasión pero esa chica tenía algo que le alteraba los sentidos, tal vez era esa presunción y ese carácter aparentando ser mayor de lo que era, o ese tono de voz autoritario que utilizaba con su acompañante fuere lo que fuere no le caía nada bien.

-Si no es mucha la intromisión que demonios hacían paseando tan tarde por aquí, no se necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que no es buena idea pasear de noche, en medio de una tormenta y por un lugar tan inhóspito-sentencio ella pareciendo muy lista.

-correcto, es mucha su intromisión, pero ya que lleguemos le cuento si su desesperación por saber es tan grande señorita-

Takato venia un poco más atrás ya que no podía avanzar mucho por la carga valiosa que llevaba y los caballos avanzaban lentos por el peligroso terreno pero Takeru sabía que necesitaba llegar más rápido.

-necesito adelantarme y llegar cuanto antes, solo sigan el camino llegaran hasta los viñedos, ahí hay varias casas diríjanse a la casa más grande-se apresuró a decir Takeru.

-de acuerdo- afirmó la pelirroja sin nada más que decir, acompañar a los desconocidos no era su obligación pero igual con lo accidentado del terreno buscar refugio y esperar a que el clima mejorara no sonaba tan mal de cualquier forma ya estaban retrasados y Takato no parecía tan animado a seguir.

Takeru aceleró el paso del caballo entre el sendero, decidido avanzabacomo un rayo y al llegar a la última pendiente de la montaña se sintió en casa al ver que los viñedos le recibían, la lluvia había casi desaparecido y el descenso fue aún más rápido.

Al estar frente a la casa Saltó de su caballo con Hikari en brazos y gritó.

-¡! Henry!¡Henry!-

El joven que los había recibido hacia unas horas abrió la puerta de inmediato y al ver a su amo ensangrentado, la chica pálida en brazos supo que no se trataba de nada bueno.

-Takeru ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-

-yo la ataque Henry…se está muriendo por mi culpa, perdí el control-

-calma Takeru, colócala en la cama –

El vampiro entró a la casa tan rápido como pudo y se introdujo a una de las habitaciones, colocó a Hikari sobre la cama, se aseguró de que aun respiraba mientras Henry entrababa a la habitación con algunas cosas entre sus manos, traía consigo un recipiente con agua tibia y algunos pañuelos

-limpia su rostro y heridas mientras traigo lo demás-

Takeru asintió y prosiguió con la tarea, con mucho cuidado sumergió sus manos en el agua y exprimió uno de los pañuelos con el deslizo sobre el rostro de Hikari

-no sabes cuánto lo lamento Hikari, a penas acabas de llegar y ya te he lastimado lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no puedes estar junto a mí-

Henry volvió a entrar a en la habitación, Takeru se quedó impactado cuando miró el equipo de trasfusión sanguínea que traía consigo el muchacho.

-¿qué es lo que aras?- preguntó Takeru aun que conocía la respuesta.

-solo regresarle lo que es suyo-

**Mañana abra capitulo nuevo, ya estoy de vacaciones n_n y también de sport love los quiero. N**


	33. despertando por ti

Hola queridísimos vampiros diurnos y nocturnos , es un verdadero gusto traerles este capítulo…el primero del año 2011, antes que nada les deseo de todo corazón un muy próspero año, espero que este lleno de buenas cosas y que todos todos sus anhelos ,sueños, y metas se cumplan, los quiero mucho y les mando un abrazo enorme y un beso por ser tan lindos y darme ánimos sobre todo en momentos difíciles y que me ayudan a tomar fuerzas para continuar , ustedes son parte de mi mundo este hermoso mundo que me han permitido compartir con ustedes y del que son parte vital …gracias por abrirle la puerta al ombligo de la luna sin ustedes no es esto posible y gracias a ustedes este mundo sigue su curso …mil gracias.

PD…recen por mi T_T que viene un examen feo …pero si todo va bien abra fic para rato

**Capitulo 33: despertando por Ti.**

Se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostada en su cama cobijada entre sus tibios edredones y todo estaba oscuro; afuera llovía intensamente y un miedo palpitante se había apoderado de su corazón dejándolo intranquilo .Volteó hacia la ventana porque un ruido inusual parecido al sonido de un chasquido de dedos captó su atención, pero no había nada ahí salvo el aire y la lluvia. Sus enormes ojos marrones se abrieron al máximo asustados; la niña pelirroja sabia que algo estaba afuera de su ventana…asechándola, esperando a que durmiera como todas las terribles noches.

La niña nerviosa estuvo mirando hacia la ventana largo tiempo vigilando cualquier sombra, cualquier ruido ,cualquier movimiento que no fuera el de la lluvia y el aire meciendo el árbol que siempre había estado ahí hasta que sus ojos no pudieron mas y poco a poco se fueron entrecerrando , un golpe en la ventana volvió a despertarla pero cuando miró hacia el cristal otra vez no había nada…por fin tomó valor y se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo desató las cortinas de encaje tapando la ventana regresando después a su lecho y se envolvió entre sus edredones de nuevo.

Respiraba muy débilmente como si temiera que alguien la escuchara; observaba a su alrededor entre las sombras y por un segundo estuvo segura que una figura se movió entre la oscuridad por lo que dio un grito ahogado y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta de que no había sido más que su imaginación la que jugaba burlona con su mente.

Otra vez la niña estaba a punto de dormirse cuando el sonido de una campanilla robó su atención, esta vez estaba segura, había escuchado una campanilla tintinear afuera no estaba loca. La chiquilla dudó unos segundos pero de nuevo volvió a escuchar el repiqueteo y salió de la cama movida por la curiosidad.

Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas de un solo golpe sin poder ver nada afuera, pero la campanilla existía y estaba atada a una de las rama del árbol…esperando solo por ella.

La campanilla era de verdad hermosa, pequeña y brillante exquisitamente labrada y parecía cantar llamándola a tomarla entre sus manos por lo que la niña inocentemente abrió la ventana de par en par. El viento frio chocó con su piel advirtiéndole que se detuviera y las gotas de agua se impactaron en su rostro tratando de despertarla del encantamiento pero la curiosidad estaba anidada en los ojos de la pequeña quien sacó la mano que rápidamente sintió la fría agua mojarla y rozó la campanilla sin éxito.

La pelirroja sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana para poder alcanzar el misterioso objeto y esta vez pudo tomarlo pero justo cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos la más horrible de las sensaciones le recorrió el cuerpo como un escalofrío pues una mano tan pálida como la luna le sujetó por la muñeca fuertemente.

Trató de gritar pero misteriosamente no pudo; era como si le hubieran robado la voz , todo sonido desapareció de su alrededor , pronto se vio arrastrada hasta el tejado de su propia casa cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando se tratara de una pesadilla mas pero sabía que no era así, y al abrirlos tuvo la visión más aterradora que jamás había tenido y que sin duda le acompañaría todas y cada una de las noches desde ese día. El espectro llevaba una máscara de porcelana blanca tan blanca como la nieve brillante, dibujada con pintura negra y con finas líneas una sonrisa inmóvil y un par de ojos que se asomaban tras los ojos de la máscara de un tono oscuro que contrastaban enormemente con la blancura de la falsa faz; esos ojos eran de un mirar profundo como si contuvieran todos los misterios del universo dentro de sí…las gotas de lluvia le escurrían por la máscara y la niña estaba empapada.

El sujeto le sostenía con una mano de la muñeca aun y con la otra le entregó una rosa blanca que ella recibió temerosa. Las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente y justo cuando tomó la rosa entre sus manos sintió en pinchazo de una de las espinas por lo que emitió un gemido de dolor y unas gotas de sangre cayeron en el aire al mismo tiempo que la hermosa flor.

El espectro se apresuró a acercar la mano herida de la niña hacia él como si se tratara de un impulso.

-¡aléjate de ella criatura del demonio!-

La voz de un niño hizo que el sujeto enmascarado reaccionara al instante soltando la mano herida de la chiquilla, y efectivamente ahí estaba…un niño de alrededor de unos diez años; de cabellos castaños ,rostro empapado y vestía ropas sumamente humildes igualmente mojadas por la lluvia ,estaba cubierto de fango y llevaba unos cuantos raspones.

Y le amenazaba…le amenazaba fieramente sosteniendo nada más que una cruz de madera entre las manos . El niño caminó con seguridad hacia la escena que comprendía a la perfección. El enmascarado sosteniendo la mano y asiendo cautiva a su pequeña e indefensa amiga.

-no lo repetiré otra vez…aléjate de ella-le miró furioso el chiquillo una vez que estuvo frente a él, como si se tratara de un perro listo para atacar.

La criatura inmóvil vio como los ojos de la niña …su hermosa e inocente niña pelirroja se llenaron de lagrimas y luz al ver a su amado amigo tomarle de la mano y arrancarla de su poder. El enmascarado le liberó de inmediato como su hubiera perdido todas sus fuerzas al ver el símbolo sagrado.

-escúchalo bien…si te le vuelves a acercar vas a lamentarlo –amenazó el niño mientras abrazaba a la niña contra su pecho y veía que la criatura después de levantar la rosa blanca corría sobre el tejado y saltaba de una manera impresionante sobre las demás casas hasta perderse de vista.

-estarás bien…ya pasó, todo estará bien-le dijo el niño castaño mientras le abrazaba amorosamente y acariciaba sus cabellos. La niña se sentía débil y asustada; lloraba mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amigo que le guió con cuidado sobre el tejado de vuelta a la habitación a la que entraron por la ventana.

EL chiquillo le dio ropas secas a la niña de uno de los cajones y la niña se vistió mientras el chico estaba de espaldas.

-anda vuelve a la cama –le ordenó dulcemente el pequeño castaño y la niña se subió de nuevo al lecho para ser arropada por el niño que le acompañó largo rato hasta que el sueño le comenzó a ganar al miedo.

El niño colocó la cruz de madera sobre la cama de la niña quitando un cuadro que estaba antes ahí le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y se dirigió a la ventana por donde pretendía salir.

-no te vayas-

-no puedo quedarme –

Unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la niña.

-prometo que regresare-el chiquillo le dedicó una sonrisa a la niña que sollozaba señal de que su promesa era sincera y salió por la ventana.

-¡vuelve! ¡Taichi vuelve! ¡No me dejes sola Taichi!- gritaba y de pronto como si se estuviera ahogando en sus sueños despertó, respiraba desesperadamente dentro de la enorme habitación oscura su misma habitación desde la infancia, la pelirroja estaba sudando y sentía el rostro empapado… todo había sido un sueño.

Pero algo no estaba bien, se llevó la mano al pecho y miró a la ventana, la extraña pesadilla le recorría la mente ; sentía su corazón latir asustado aun por el realismo con el que la había vivido , había sido una pesadilla muy extraña porque era sin duda Taichi el niño con el que había soñando , lo recordaba a la perfección; recordaba los ojos de un tono achocolatado de su amigo y cálidos como rayos de sol, recordaba sus cabellos castaños y alborotados, su cara regordeta de niño y sus facciones como si se trataran de las líneas de la palma de su mano ,recordaba que hubo noches en las que tenía miedo de dormir en su propia habitación… pero no recordaba haber vivido una escena semejante a lo que había soñado…se salía de toda realidad que conocía y era simplemente inverosímil , ¿pero entonces por que tenía esa sensación de angustia con esta pesadilla? Como si algo olvidado retornara a su memoria.

Taichi…su adorado Taichi…verlo de nuevo le había traído esperanza a su vida, esperanza en que el amor entre ambos seguía vivo, recordó el beso de su visita y la dulzura de sus labios, de no haber sido por el seguro seguiría sumergida en esa escena del bosque y los cuerpos putrefactos , de no haber sido por el seguiría divagando sobre tonterías y miedos de niña , seguiría cantando esa maldita canción que no podía sacar de su mente y que ni siquiera recordaba de donde había aprendido.

Volteó a ver el crucifijo de madera, ese crucifijo si lo recordaba que Taichi se lo había dado la última vez que había hablado con él, antes de que pelearan y recordaba al chico colocándolo en el sitio que aun estaba, ella lo descolgó y lo sostuvo entre sus delicadas manos, el crucifijo labrado por las manos de la persona más amada por ella. "Esto no es real, solo fue una tonta pesadilla" pensó la chica mientras sonrió nerviosamente al recuperar su verdadero recuerdo de cómo Tai le había entregado el crucifijo.

- Taichi como quisiera que estuvieras aquí- dijo la pelirroja entre el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que cantaban afuera. Pero aun así esta pesadilla le traía muchas dudas e inquietudes y no había otra persona salvo Taichi que podía resolverlas, se fue a asomar por la ventana; la calle empedrada parecía desierta y mojada por el impacto de las gotas de lluvia. Hasta que un relinchido y un galopar estruendoso captaron su atención y de inmediato supo que ese presentimiento de ver por la ventana no había sido en vano por que cuando el jinete pasó frente a su casa descubrió que se trataba de Taichi , parecía huir y ella de inmediato se preocupó.

Tomó un abrigo de su closet y bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa sin importarle el ruido que hacía su casa estaba en completo silencio , su padre y su madre acababan de llegar hacia algunas horas , el doctor Joe se había ido pero había ido a verla antes, le había abrazado y tranquilizado después del terrible interrogatorio que el inspector de policía les había hecho y le había dejado un tónico que debía tomar para esos dolores de cabeza horribles que tenía desde el incidente del rio , el dulce doctor le había sonreído alegremente después de comentarle que después de la visita de Taichi se veía mucho mejor.

La pelirroja tomó uno de los caballos de su casa y al ver pasar a otros dos jinetes supo que esa era su pase a llegar a donde Taichi estaba. Los siguió a través de las empedradas calles, bajo la lluvia intensa y no se detendría hasta averiguar qué era lo que sucedía.

Cody no tardó en darse cuenta de que otro jinete se había sumado en su carrera, pero lejos de tomarle importancia al ver que se trataba solo de una chica simplemente le ignoró por completo y a Sora de igual manera poco le importó, y siguió en la marcha tras su objetivo…Taichi.

Taichi montaba rápidamente; sabia que por el bosque era una opción buena para llegar al otro camino, era aun más peligroso y solo un demente lo intentaría lloviendo pero él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por su sangre…su hermana.

Se introdujo al bosque por una vereda empinada y muy difícilmente pudo alcanzar la cima de la pequeña loma, estaba completamente empapado y la preocupación le consumía; temblaba nervioso haciendo imágenes mentales y el camino se le perdía de vez en cuando entre las escenas de muerte, viento y lluvia.

El caballo pisó fuerte en el terreno peligroso al dar vuelta en donde el camino describía una curva muy cerrada, y la tierra reblandecida por la lluvia se desmoronó en la orilla de un pequeño acantilado por lo que el caballo perdió el suelo y rodó junto su jinete hasta el fondo.


End file.
